Amor a primera vista
by mari.chan.906
Summary: mi primera historia de romance con toques de humor y drama, espero que sea de su agrado
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas tardes este es mi primer fanfic, es la primer vez que escribo algo así, tal vez por eso estoy un poco nerviosa, espero no hacerlo tan mal. Me encantaría, si pudieran darme ideas para hacerlo más interesante ya que a veces no se me ocurre nada XD, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Nota: los personajes de Koisuru Boukun no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de la genial Hinako Takanaga, si fueran míos hace tiempo que Souichi ya se le habría confesado a Morinaga y estarían felizmente casados n_n**

Capítulo 1: Un día inesperado

" _Por qué me pasa esto, por qué me siento tan atraído a ese sujeto"_ , ese pensamiento era lo que pasaba por la mente de Souichi Tatsumi, un joven de aproximadamente 20 años que recién comenzaba su tercer año en la universidad de Nagoya.

Era un hermoso día de primavera y para él ese día parecía que iba a ser como un día cualquiera, pero se equivocó ya que no esperaba enamorarse a primera vista, " _no, esto no es amor, no lo es, es imposible"_ se repetíauna y otra vez, trataba de negar lo obvio pues apenas lo vio no le podía quitar los ojos de encima, nunca imagino sentir esa sensación en su pecho, sentía como su corazón latía con tanta rapidez que parecía que se iba a salir del pecho, y sus mejillas enrojecerse. No entendía, si hubiera sido esto consecuencia de ver a una linda chica tendría sentido pero nunca imagino que sería un chico el que le ocasionaría esa extraña sensación.

" _Deseo saber quién es, como se llama… ¡maldición!¿Por qué me interesa saber toda esa mierda?"_ se cuestionaba internamente, qué tenía ese chico que le daba un loco deseo por conocerlo, saber su nombre, su edad, que estudia, si tiene novia y cosas por el estilo?

Mientras se jalaba los cabellos de la frustración que sentía en ese momento, no se percató que el chico que le causaba ese malestar estaba conversando con una chica, hasta que…

 **-Morinaga-kun podría peguntarte algo personal?**

 **-Sí, no hay problema, no te preocupes…**

Apenas escuchó la pregunta de una voz femenina no muy lejos de él, volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta que esa voz provenía de una chica de cabellos marrón claro y ojos grises que estaba muy interesada por la respuesta que le podría dar el chico de cabellos azul oscuro.

" _Morinaga-kun",_ escuchó, así era como ella lo llamo, por fin sabía el apellido del chico " _es un buen comienzo"_ , pensó.

 **-Bueno, te quería preguntar si… en estos momentos estas saliendo con alguien?**

La chica estaba nerviosa al momento que le hizo esa pregunta tan osada, pero también expectante por la respuesta que le daría ese chico que apenas lo vio se sintió atraída por él, y no era la única interesada por la respuesta del chico. No muy lejos de allí donde se encontraban esos dos, detrás de un muro Souichi escuchaba la conversación y estaba interesado también por la respuesta de ese chico que lo había cautivado apenas lo vio pasar, aunque él no lo aceptara aun.

 **-No esperaba que me preguntaras eso-** Decía el chico algo incómodo.

 **-Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir incomodo… no te preocupes no necesitas responder mi pregunta si no quieres.-** dijo la chica algo avergonzada.

 **-Descuida, no tienes por qué disculparte…**

 **-Seguro que no te molesta mi pregunta…**

 **-Seguro**

 **-Entonces… tienes novia Morinaga-kun?-** pregunto la chica algo nerviosa

 **-No, no tengo novia**

 **-Pero estás interesado en alguna chica en estos momentos.**

 **-No, no estoy interesado en nadie en estos momentos, tal vez más adelante aparezca la persona de quien me enamore o tal vez ya la conocí pero en estos momentos todavía no este enamorado de esa persona pero que con el tiempo lo haga.-** Decía el chico de cabellos azul oscuro y hermoso ojos verdes.

Ante esto último la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues sentía que tal vez tenía oportunidad de que él se fije en ella, no ahora pero tal vez más adelante. Mientras tanto Souichi había escuchado la respuesta del peliazul, estaba internamente feliz por lo que había escuchado, ese chico no tenía novia y tampoco estaba interesado en alguien en estos momentos, eso significaba que tenía una oportunidad de acercarse a él, de conocerlo, de ganarse su confianza y con algo de suerte ese chico _"se enamoraría de mí"_ , pensó y después se dio cuenta a donde se estaba yendo sus pensamientos, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?, ¿desde cuando se comportaba como una quinceañera enamorada o peor aún en un acosador?, pues estaba escuchado una conversación de ese chico y su amiga a escondidas, ¿por qué le había dado curiosidad por saber si el peliazul tenía novia? ¿O si estaba interesado en alguien? y ¿por qué se alegró cuando el dio un no por respuesta a ambas preguntas?, eso era porque al igual que la chica, él también sentía que tenía oportunidad de enamorarlo…

-Caminaba dentro de la facultad de agricultura rumbo a la cafetería, se había alejado del parque de la facultad donde el peliazul y la chica de pelo marrón se quedaron conversando un poco más, él no quería seguir escuchando su conversación aunque se preguntaba ¿por qué había estado escuchando en primer lugar una conversación que no le incumbía? Simplemente no entendía el porqué de su actitud, o no quería entender tal vez…

 **-Debe ser estrés acumulado, tal vez debería tomar un día libre-** se respondía al porqué de su actitud.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de los chicos que conversaban unos metros delante de él entre ellos el peliazul y justo cuando esos chicos se despedían y se iban a sus respectivas clases el que quedaba rezagado se daba la vuelta justo para golpearse con el chico pelilargo distraído, debido al golpe sorpresivo y la diferencia de tamaño también el pelilargo cayo sentado.

 **-¡Maldición por qué no te fijas por donde caminas!-** gritaba furioso mientras se levantaba, sin darse cuenta de que el chico al que gritaba era…

 **-Lo siento, no era mi intención empujarlo, …además creo que usted también tiene parte de la culpa por no darse cuenta de que me encontraba justo delante de usted.-** decía el peliazul de manera amable y un poco asustado por no querer molestar más al chico que había reaccionado furioso a la caída.

 **-¿Eh?-** solo había logrado decir eso, no esperaba que el chico con el que se había golpeado, al que había gritado y al que pensaba golpear si no se disculpaba como se debía era… **-¿Morinaga?**

 **-¿Eh?-** ahora era el peliazul el sorprendido, pues no esperaba que el extraño con el que se había chocado supiera su nombre **\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?, nos conocemos acaso.**

Cierto, el peliazul no conocía al chico de cabellos largos y ojos color miel con el que se había chocado, si lo hubiera visto antes lo recodaría, pues este chico en su opinión, " _y tal vez de muchos"_ , llamaba la atención " _un chico apuesto"_ pensó Morinaga, el nunca olvidaría tan fácil a un chico tan atractivo como lo era el pelilargo que tenía en frente, entonces ¿cómo sabia aquel atractivo hombre su apellido sin que se hubiera presentado antes?

 **-No, no nos conocemos… de hecho c-creo que esta es la primera vez que hablamos-** lo decía con bastante nerviosismo, no entendía por qué estaba así, sin duda ese chico lo hacía reaccionar de formas que él no quería.

 **-Pero entonces cómo sabes mi nombre?**

 **-¿eh?, bueno yo…pues veras…tu…ella…yo…-** no tenía idea de que debería responderle después de todo el sabia su nombre porque escucho que esa chica de cabello marrón lo llamo así, solo por eso sabia su apellido _"no le puedo decir que lo estuve espiando mientras él hablaba con esa chica",_ pero no se le ocurría nada que pudiera servir como una mentira creíble, así que solo le quedo dejar salir su enojo **-¡eso a ti que te importa!-** después de gritar se arrepintió por ello.

 **-es… está bien no tienes que decirme como sabes mi nombre, no te enojes por favor -** estaba asustado ese grito lo había asustado así que prefirió no seguir insistiendo por saber la respuesta a su pregunta además que " _parece que no dudaría en golpearme si sigo insistiendo por una respuesta_ " pensaba Morinaga; se dio cuenta que ese chico de cabellos largos y ojos color miel tenía un fuerte carácter y él no quería hacerse enemigos en sus primeros días de clases así que prefirió terminar todo por la paz **.-me disculpo por insistir con mi pregunta no quería que te molestaras, tal vez oíste mi nombre por ahí…, ya no importa en verdad –** lo decía mientras hacia una reverencia.

 **-¿eh? no,…está bien yo más bien debía disculparme por gritarte… de esa forma-** lo decía nervioso y sorprendido pues llego a pensar que se chico se molestaría con el " _parece que me tiene miedo, maldición"_ estaba molesto consigo mismo, él no quería que el otro chico le tuviera miedo, llego a pensar que si había una oportunidad de conversar con el peliazul habría la posibilidad de que se hicieran amigos pero parece que ahora le tenía miedo " _no creo que quiera ser mi amigo ni acercarse a mi sin temor a que le grite o le golpee"_ pensaba algo desilusionado.

El peliazul apenas escucho la respuesta se enderezo y se dio cuenta que el pelilargo estaba nervioso y también algo ¿triste? " _por qué parece algo triste, pesará acaso que estoy molesto con él, pero si me he disculpado"_ pensaba Morinaga, al darse cuenta que el pelilargo parecía que no iba a decir algo más, decidió hablar…

 **-No te preocupes… ahora que lo pienso no sé cómo te llamas y tampoco me he presentado como es debido que tonto soy, donde están mis modales-** lo decía algo apenado mientras mostraba una linda sonrisa **-mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro y este es mi primer año en la universidad un gusto conocerlo-** decía haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

 **-Mi nombre es Tatsumi Souichi y este es mi tercer año en la carrera de agricultura-** lo decía nervioso, pero feliz porque el peliazul no parecía molesto y tampoco parecía tenerle miedo, además que le había dicho su nombre completo " _Morinaga Tetsuhiro, me gusta cómo suena su nombre_ ".

 **-¡Yo también soy de la carrera de agricultura, eso quiere decir que eres mi sempai!-** lo decía Morinaga muy emocionado, de hecho tanta era su emoción que tomo las manos de Souichi e invadió un poco su espacio personal.

 **-….-** Souichi por otra parte estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que el peliazul reaccionara tan feliz por el solo hecho de que era su sempai.

Sentía sus mejillas calentarse, su corazón latía de manera acelerada por el solo hecho de que estuviera tan cerca de él y claro sentía la calidez de sus manos _"son tan tibias y suaves"_ pensaba mientras veía sus manos con las suyas, levanto la mirada y pudo ver los ojos del peliazul directamente _"dos hermosas joyas sin duda"._

El peliazul tampoco desviaba la mirada, le encanta ver esos hermosos ojos color miel además que también veía el lindo sonrojo que poseía _"se ve tan inocente, tan lindo"_. Solo habían pasado unos minutos mirándose, no se percataban de su alrededor, estaban perdidos en su mundo hasta que un sonido de celular los volvió a la realidad.

 **-¿Eh? Disculpa sempai es mi celular… espérame un momento, no me tardo-** Decía Morinaga algo avergonzado mientras se separaba rápidamente del pelilargo y atendía la llamada.

Mientras tanto el pelilargo no entendía que había pasado, por qué se habían quedado mirándose uno al otro como si no hubiera un mañana; se tocaba sus manos y podía sentir todavía la calidez que había sentido de las manos del peliazul _"se sentía tan bien"_ también recordaba sus hermosos ojos verdes y la linda sonrisa que le había mostrado _"se veía tan lindo e inocente"_ , sin lugar a duda ese chico peliazul había tenido bastante impacto en Souichi, pero eso era algo que no iba a admitir tan fácilmente…

 **-Sempai lo siento ya tengo que irme, no me había percatado de la hora y tengo que ir a clases en estos momentos, si no fuera porque me llamaron para preguntarme donde estaba, seguramente me hubiera quedado conversando más con usted-** lo decía apenado pero sobre todo triste, no entendía muy bien por qué se sentía así, como si no quisiera alejarse de él, claro que su sempai era un chico apuesto, bonitos ojos, una delgada cintura, bonito trasero _…_ " _pero que estoy pensando, claro que me gustan los chicos pero no debería ver a Tatsumi sempai de esa forma seguro que me golpea si se da cuenta, él no parece tener esas preferencias y tal vez así sea mejor no quiero hacerme ilusiones de nuevo"_ pensaba decaído Morinaga.

 **-¿por qué esa cara triste?, no es como si no fuéramos a vernos de nuevo** -decía el pelilargo algo molesto, no le gustaba ver al peliazul con esa cara triste _"quiero que sonrías, me gusta ver tu sonrisa"_ esa era la razón de su molestia.

 **-tienes razón… que tonto de mi parte… te parece si intercambiamos números de celular, me gustaría tener otra oportunidad de hablar con usted-** estaba sorprendido por las palabras que dijo el pelilargo, pero más sorprendido aun que estuviera feliz por esas palabras y es que deseaba tener otra oportunidad de hablar con él pero sobre todo verlo nuevamente y estar cerca suyo... _"sin duda este chico me atrae, pero él no parece ser gay aunque cuando nos miramos sentí como si fuéramos uno, ahhh que debería hacer"_

 **-c-claro… no tengo problema con eso-** nervioso pero también feliz porque el peliazul ya no tenía esa cara triste, en serio no le gustaba verlo así, pues cuando lo vio por primera vez en el parque lo que le llamo la atención fue su sonrisa, era linda e inocente que le daba ganas de abrazarlo, _"sin duda este chico me está haciendo sentir raro, no debería verlo de nuevo pero quiero saber más de él, maldición"_ .Una vez que intercambiaron números...

 **-ya nos estaremos viendo Tatsumi-sempai nos vem...-** pero fue interrumpido.

 **-sempai solo dime sempai...**

 **-¿eh?-**

 **-que solo me digas sempai y no Tatsumi- sempai-** lo decía con una clara molestia en su voz

 **-estas seguro, no sería una falta de respeto llamarte solo sempai siento que estoy siendo muy atrevido incluso que me estoy tomando mucha confianza a pesar de que recién nos conocemos.-**

 **-si te dije que llames solo sempai es porque quiero que me llames solo así -** lo decía con sus mejillas rojas **-no me estas faltando el respeto-**

 **-pero...-**

 **-ningún pero, si me llamas Tatsumi sempai te golpearé sin dudarlo, entendiste-**

 **-si eso creo...**

 **-no te escuche bien**

 **-que si entendí, sempai-**

 **-así está bien, ahora tienes que irte a tu clase no te habían llamado acaso para que fueras a tu salón, date prisa-**

 **-...si ya me voy nos vemos después yo te llamo-** se fue corriendo y en su mente solo pensaba _"que fue eso, le molestó que lo llamara Tatsumi sempai, pensé que le gustaría más que lo llamara así porque le muestro respeto, pero él quería que solo le dijera sempai como si fuéramos amigos de años o tal vez eso es lo quiere,…que nos tengamos confianza"_

Mientras que el pelilargo se golpeaba la cabeza con una pared…

 **-por qué le dije que quería que me llamara solo sempai y no Tatsumi-sempai no hay mucha diferencia de hecho el segundo se escucha con más respeto,** _"pero que solo me llame sempai se siente como más íntimo"_ **pero que estoy pensando solo es más corto sí, eso es Tatsumi sempai es muy largo y solo sempai es más corto además yo no estoy acostumbrado a usar honoríficos y si él me va a llamar solo sempai yo le puedo llamar solo Morinaga, sí, es perfecto además lo llame así sin querer y no parecía molesto por eso.**

Ya estando más calmado solo se dirigió a sus clases pues el también se le había hecho tarde por quedarse conversando con Morinaga.

 **-pero valió la pena-** se decía mientras veía el número de Morinaga en su celular...

Ya habiendo terminado sus clases el pelilargo se dirigía a la cafetería a almorzar, por suerte no había una cola larga así que no espero mucho escogió su menú y se sentó en una de las mesas libres que quedaban aun, se dio cuenta que los demás estudiantes lo evitaban no estaba sorprendido por eso pues él tenía una reputación de tirano que no le molestaba pues era consciente de que tenía un carácter de mierda _"no es mi culpa que los demás sean unos completos ineptos que me sacan de quicio"_ pensaba mientras comía _"al menos puedo comer solo sin que nadie me fastidie"._

 **-¡sempai!-** apenas escucho esa voz su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido sabia a quien pertenecía esa voz, busco con la mirada al dueño de esa voz y ahí estaba con su charola de comida y acompañado con unos chicos (un chico y dos chicas) que deberían ser sus amigos entre ellos la chica de cabello marrón.

 **-me alegra verte, veo que tienes asientos libres te molesta que mis amigos y yo nos sentemos contigo**

 **-bueno yo...-** fue interrumpido por un chico de ojos grises

 **-lo sentimos Tatsumi-sempai no queríamos molestarlo.**

 **-Yamaguchi que estás diciendo-** el peliazul le decía a su amigo y este lo llevo a un lado y los chicos los siguieron.

 **-hazle caso a Yamaguchi Morinaga-kun, no es bueno molestar a Tatsumi-sempai** -

 **-pero él no parecía molesto**

 **-ahora no, pero no te gustaría verlo furioso acaso no has escuchado de él se dice que es el demonio del departamento de agricultura, no nos conviene molestarlo hazme caso, sí**

 **-está bien pero a mí no me parece mala persona de echo tuve la oportunidad de hablar un poco con él y me pareció una persona agradable** _"aunque llegue a pensar que me golpearía"_

 **-chicos hemos encontrado mesas libres hay que sentarnos a comer antes que la comida se enfrié -** decía una chica de pelo largo.

Por otro lado Souichi veía como convencían a Morinaga para que no se sentaran con él _"pero que se creen si no quieren sentarse conmigo por mí no hay problema pero no arrastren a Morinaga en esto"_ pensaba furioso pues él iba a permitir que se sentaran en su mesa solo porque Morinaga se lo había pedido, él no estaba interesado en los demás solo en Morinaga de echo le hubiera gustado que solo el peliazul se sentara con él, pero ya no podía hacer nada pues vio cómo se llevaban al peliazul a una mesa que se encontraba disponible y los cuatro se sentaron a comer.

 **-por qué estoy tan molesto-** se preguntaba mientras miraba como la chica de pelo marrón hablaba muy animada con Morinaga **-pero que le pasa porque esta tan cerca de él-** estaba claro que eso que sentía eran celos pero eso era algo que el pelilargo no sabía aun solo sabía que no le gustaba como esa chica miraba a Morinaga pero lo que más le molestaba es que él parecía divertirse con su plática incluso llego a pensar que hacían una bonita pareja, ante este último pensamiento sintió un dolor en su pecho, se puso de pie llevando su charola sin haber terminado su almuerzo aun simplemente porque había perdido el apetito, ya habiendo salido de la cafetería su celular sonó, lo saco de su bolsillo y se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje de...

 _"Morinaga"_

Apenas supo que era de él no lo pensó dos veces para leer el mensaje el cual decía:

 **Lamento lo que paso en la cafetería yo realmente quería almorzar contigo pero mis amigos no querían porque tenían miedo de que te molestaras con ellos trate de convencerlos pero no logré mi cometido y decidí quedarme a almorzar con mis amigos pues ya había quedado con ellos. La próxima vez almorzaremos juntos solos tu y yo, qué te parece, así podremos hablar a gusto sin que nadie nos interrumpa, quería que lo supieras y no llegaras a pensar que me desagradas al contrario me agradas mucho, cuídate hasta una próxima ocasión yo te avisaré.**

 **Atte: Morinaga Tetsuhiro.**

La molestia que tenía al comienzo y el dolor en su pecho que sintió después se fueron siendo reemplazados por una profunda felicidad _"realmente debe haber algo mal conmigo para que me sienta así solo por un mensaje"_ pero no era cualquier mensaje era el mensaje de un chico peliazul que lo había cautivado, una vez que termino de leer el mensaje decidió guardarlo pues era el primer mensaje que recibía de ese chico por el que se sentía atraído, además que en ese mensaje el peliazul le dijo que le agradaba mucho con eso había más posibilidades que se hicieran más cercanos y tal vez más adelante ellos podrían...

 **-maldición-** golpeo una pared cercana a él, esta avergonzado por los pensamientos que aparecieron en su mente **-necesito fumar urgente-** dicho eso se dirigió a las afueras de la facultad para fumar un largo rato y olvidarse de los pensamientos pervertidos que habían pasado por su cabeza que por cierto fueron muchos...

 **-Ya estoy en casa-**

 **-bienvenido a casa niisan-** respondía Kanako, la pequeña hermana del pelilargo.

 **-hola Kanako y donde esta Tomoe-**

 **-estoy en la cocina niisan, que tal la universidad alguna novedad?-** ante la pregunta de su hermano Tomoe, el pelilargo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que lo primero que paso por su mente fue Morinaga con una sonrisa y el mensaje que le había dado, ciertamente él había sentido muchas cosas ese día.

 **-no pasó nada en particular, solo tuve clases y ayude a unos de mis profesores con un experimento posiblemente sea su asistente de nuevo-** lo decía tratando de olvidar a cierto peliazul.

 **-en serio niisan, a mi parece que te pasó algo interesante pues te pusiste rojo por un momento-** decía Kanako ante la respuesta de su hermano mayor.

 **-¿eh? …No digas tonterías Kanako solo ha sido un día como cualquiera nada mas-** lo decía algo molesto y avergonzado.

 **-no tienes por qué molestarte niisan, aunque yo también me sorprendí el que te pusieras rojo como un tomate por mi pregunta, si dices que fue un día como cualquiera está bien, no tienes que decirnos si paso algo vergonzoso si no quieres, pero si necesitas ayuda puedes contar con nosotros-** lo decía Tomoe con suma tranquilidad a su avergonzado hermano. **-verdad Kanako** -ahora dirigiéndose a su hermanita.

 **-claro, Souichi-niisan puedes contar con nosotros-** decía Kanako seguido a lo que Tomoe dijo.

En ese momento el pelilargo quería que la tierra se lo tragase pues no pensó que su expresiones faciales fueran tan obvias como para que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta que efectivamente ese día había sido un tanto diferente a los anteriores días en la universidad que había tenido, pero se alegró que no le insistieran que le dieran una explicación.

 **-cambiemos de tema quieren, por cierto ya está la comida tengo hambre-**

 **-niisan, solo piensas en comer y en la universidad-** lo decía Kanako con un tono burlón en su voz.

 **-ya no incomodemos a niisan, Kanako** \- decía Tomoe a lo dicho por su hermana- **ya está la comida niisan solo te estábamos esperando para comer juntos, Matsuda-san lo preparó antes de irse.**

 **-ya veo-** decía el pelilargo

Y así se dirigieron al comedor a comer, platicaron un rato, y después cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en el bar AdamSite...

 **-Hiroto kun no sé qué debería hacer**

 **-pero no te entiendo angel-kun, si te gusta ese chico y tal parece que el sentimiento es mutuo pues deberías estar con él y pedirle que sea tu novio, no pierdas tu oportunidad antes de que venga otro chico y te lo robe-** decía Hiroto

 **-pero que estás diciendo Hiroto-kun en ningún momento dije que él me gusta y mucho menos que él tenga sentimientos por mí-** decía Morinaga molesto pues no entendía como había llegado su amigo a esa conclusión sobre los sentimientos de su sempai y los suyos.

 **-pero si está más claro que el agua que tu angel-kun estás enamorado de tu sempai**

 **-pero que...-** no lo dejo terminar de hablar

 **-por lo que me contaste, me dijiste que ese chico te parece atractivo que te gustan sus ojos, sus cabellos largos, su cintura, su trasero...-** esta vez el interrumpido fue Hiroto

 **-yo en ningún momento mencione su trasero-**

 **-pero seguro lo viste y por la forma cómo me lo describiste seguro que también te gustó o acaso me equivoco**

 **-b-bueno no voy a negar que tiene un lindo trasero no lo pude admirar mucho porque estaba con mis amigos pero de que tiene buen trasero lo tiene**

 **-bueno, déjame seguir hablando está bien**

 **-si…**

 **-como te iba diciendo me mencionaste lo que te gustaba de tu sempai también mencionaste de que parece tener un mal carácter, tú mismo me dijiste que ese chico parecía que iba a golpearte si seguías insistiendo sobre como supo tu apellido sin que tú te hubieras presentado antes, pero aun así ese chico te pareció agradable incluso después de que te enteraste de la reputación que tiene: un carácter de los mil demonios, que es un completo antisocial y que parece ser un ratón de biblioteca.**

 **-pero son solo rumores no puedo basarme solo en eso además él de alguna manera fue amable conmigo puede que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos…**

 **-o futuros novios**

 **-por qué insistes en eso…**

 **-porque te conozco angel-kun y yo creo que viste algo en él que te atrajo**

 **-no estoy tan seguro de eso…-** decía algo cabizbajo **-es cierto que de alguna forma me atrae pero no siento que esté enamorado al menos no siento...**

 **-Lo mismo que tu primer amor no es así-** continuo Hiroto

 **-...-** el peliazul no contesto, solo puso una mirada que reflejaba tristeza

 **-angel-kun, ya deberías haberlo superado, seguir aferrándote a tu primer amor no te hace ningún bien-** decía preocupado Hiroto

 **-pero no puedo Hiroto-kun, sé muy bien que debería dejar de pensar en Masaki-san pero no puedo por más que lo intento no puedo, lo amaba tanto y todavía siento que lo sigo amando-** lo decía con la voz quebrada y con lágrimas en los ojos

 **-cálmate angel-kun sabes que no me gusta verte así, pero sería bueno que te enamoraras de ese chico tal vez él te pueda ayudar a superar a ese tal Masaki**

 **-te estas equivocando si piensas que sempai está enamorado de mí, el no parece ser gay-** lo decía un poco molesto

 **-pero es obvio que le agradaste incluso a pesar de ser considerado un antisocial él te dio su número de celular eso es en mi opinión un buen comienzo para conocerse y después llegar ser amigos y más adelante una pareja, ya es hora de que le des otra oportunidad a tu corazón de enamorarse...**

 **-pero si lo que dices es cierto de que sempai siente algo por mí, yo no podría estar con él, no cuando yo todavía sigo enamorado de Masaki-san, solo sería jugar con sus sentimientos…**

 **-pero angel-kun tú ya has tenido otros amantes ¿no? qué habría de malo que salieras con tu sempai.-** Hiroto trataba de entender a su amigo

 **-sería muy malo, porque sempai no es como los otros chicos con los que salí-** lo dijo molesto y dolido **\- acaso ya olvidaste que te mencione que aunque sentía cierta atracción por ellos, ellos no estaban enamorados de mí, solo fue sexo casual nada más; yo no podría hacerle eso a sempai mucho menos si él tiene sentimientos por mí no sería muy diferente de lo que hizo Masaki-san conmigo**

 **-angel-kun...-** Hiroto veía como su amigo trataba de no llorar

 **-Masaki-san sabía que lo amaba se lo repetía muchas veces para que nunca se le olvidara, y el aceptó mis sentimientos fuimos novios a pesar que no me amaba; todo fue una mentira, yo no quisiera hacerle lo mismo a sempai, trata de entenderme aunque sea un poco Hiroto-kun**

 **-te entiendo angel-kun, lamento haberte sugerido que seas su novio y lamento haberte traído malos recuerdos**

 **-está bien Hiroto-kun tu solo tratabas de ayudarme**

 **-pero si te digo es que ya es hora de que te des otra oportunidad de enamorarte…**

… **.**

… **.**

 **Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado, quería aclarar algo: Souichi no es gay o al menos no se ha fijado antes de otro hombre, después de leer Challengers me di cuenta que Kurokawa antes de conocer a Tomoe, salía con chicas, él se consideraba heterosexual, entonces pensé por qué no hacer algo parecido con Souichi; y en cuanto a Morinaga estoy tomando como referencia a Hiroki del anime junjou romántica, ya recordaran que cuando Hiroki conoció a Nowaki , el primero todavía seguía pensando en Akihiko y su amor no correspondido, quise hacer algo parecido con Morinaga en este fic… espero que no les parezca rara la historia, al final a lo que quiero llegar es que la primera vez para Souichi y Morinaga sea algo mutuo y lindo n_n**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Atte : Mari-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, quería agradecer a las chicas que me dejaron reviews y a las que marcaron como favorito como también las que lo siguen, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo ya que no tengo mucha confianza en lo que hago.**

 **Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado n_n**

Capítulo 2: Negación

 _"El ambiente se sentía un poco pesado, recordar cosas tristes o mejor dicho un amor que no tuvo el final feliz como el de los cuentos de hadas me hacía sentir así, el mío solo fue una mentira; él no me amaba, yo creía… quise creer que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero solo fui el reemplazo de mi hermano y a pesar del daño que me hizo no lo odio, todavía lo amo tal vez no con la misma fuerza que antes, pero todavía lo amo, siempre me pregunto qué fue de Masaki-san, después del intento de suicidio ya no supe nada de él. Como quisiera verlo una vez más, hay tantas preguntas que quisiera hacerle tanto que quisiera decirle y tal vez así podría cerrar por completo el capítulo de la historia que tuvimos y comenzar otro capítulo en el que pueda estar, con algo de suerte, con otro amor; realmente quiero enamorarme de nuevo pero tengo miedo de que se vuelva otra mentira._

 _Qué debería hacer para sanar mi corazón sin lastimar a nadie en el proceso…no quisiera cometer el mismo error que Masaki-san"_ esos pensamientos eran los que pasaban por la mente de Morinaga, la plática con Hiroto le había traído tristes recuerdos, su amigo se había dado cuenta de eso y prefirió solo servirle otra copa más de wiski y acompañarlo a tomar, Morinaga lo miró un momento y con una sonrisa le agradeció su compresión. Después de un pasar un rato en silencio, Hiroto decide iniciar la plática…

 **-angel-kun, estuve pensando que no sería mala idea que te hicieras amigo de tu sempai**

 **-Hiroto-kun pensé que...**

 **-déjame continuar-** lo dijo Hiroto serio pero amable, entonces Morinaga dejo que continúe

 **-te decía que sería bueno que te hicieras amigo de tu sempai, tú le agradas y según mi opinión puede que sienta algo por ti pero como recién se están conociendo puede que al final solo sea amistad lo que llegue a sentir por ti ya que tú dices que él no parece ser gay, pero a veces los sentimientos cambian con el tiempo y con ello su forma de ver las cosas**

 **-a donde quieras llegar**

 **-que puede que ahora solo lo veas como un amigo pero que con el tiempo puede que te enamores de él, lo mismo le puede suceder a él.**

 **-ah? Pero que cosas dices Hiroto-kun-**

 **-Eso sería bueno para ti angel-kun, ya sabes cerrar por fin el capítulo de Masaki**

 **-qué?**

 **-incluso si solo tu llegaras a enamorarte esto te serviría para por fin cerrar las heridas que te dejo Masaki, recuerda que ya no eres un chiquillo al que rompieron el corazón.**

 **-estas diciendo que si me vuelvo a enamorar incluso si mis sentimientos no son correspondidos podré superar a Masaki-san?**

 **-sí, eso trataba de decir**

 **-pero eso solo me ocasionaría un nuevo dolor**

 **-podría ser, pero solo sería porque él no correspondió a tus sentimientos y no porque te hiciera lo mismo que Masaki te hizo, además no deberías ser tan negativo puede que también se dé el caso de que él te corresponda o que ninguno de los dos sienta atracción entre si.**

 **-pero también podía ocurrir que se enamore de mí y yo no le corresponda, lo lastimaría si eso pasara y puede que deje de ser mi amigo.**

 **-bueno sería un riesgo que se tiene que tomar, pero ya te dije que no seas negativo además yo sí creo que tú te enamoraste del él.**

 **-en serio?**

 **-sí, pues la forma como me hablaste de él me dio a entender que no fue simple atracción física lo que sentiste es por eso que creo que sería bueno que te hicieras su amigo y ver qué pasa más adelante, es posible que él llegue a sentir algo por ti**

 **-lo tendré en cuenta Hiroto-kun de hecho le dije en un mensaje que me gustaría comer con él en la cafeterías solo los dos**

 **-y que te respondió**

 **-no recibí respuesta, pero tampoco lo esperaba le dije que yo le avisaría**

 **-¡y aun así me dices que no sientes nada por él!-**

 **-yo no he dicho que no sienta nada por él solo te dije que no siento que este enamorado**

 **-pero ya has dado el primer paso para que sean amigos, tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto jeje-** reía divertido Hiroto, imaginándose muchos escenarios románticos

 **-contigo no se puede jaja-** se reía Morinaga acompañando a la risa de su amigo

Así siguieron conversando haciendo esta vez la plática más agradable...

En otro lugar un chico pelilargo no podía dormir después de comer había tomado una ducha para relajarse un rato pero no le ayudo mucho que digamos trato de dormir cambiando en muchas posiciones en su cama, pero nada servía la razón es que no podía dejar de pensar en cierto peliazul por más que lo intentaba.

 **-rayos, maldición** \- se quejaba el pelilargo **-** **por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti-** lo decía mientras golpeaba su almohada mientras se imaginaba la cara del peliazul en ella. No importaba lo que hiciera no dejaba de pensar en el peliazul _"Qué es diferente en él que me hace querer estar a su lado"_ no entendía ese sentimiento que lo estaba volviendo loco, jamás lo había sentido por nadie esta era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así; necesitaba ayuda, por primera vez en su tirana vida quería que alguien le explicara qué era lo que sentía por ese chico, que significaban esos extraños sentimientos que lo estaban comenzando a atormentar desde que vio al peliazul por primera vez en las afueras de la facultad, no entendía si a simple vista parecía un chico normal, claro era alto, apuesto, tenía un rostro dulce bastante inocente cuando sonreía, _" su sonrisa es la más encantadora que había visto en mi vida"_ le provocaba un deseo de abrazarlo y acariciar su ancha espalda con ambas manos subir una de ellas hasta su cabeza y acariciar sus cabellos que se veían suaves y sedosos de ahí tocar su rostro mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes y perderse en su mirada para después...

 **-¡maldición no me puede estar pasando de nuevo!-** sí, por más que lo intentaba siempre terminaba imaginándose a él y al peliazul besándose y eso le molestaba, más aún que se lo imaginaba diciéndole directamente que le agradaba mucho así como que le gustaría que comieran juntos tal y como decía el mensaje que recibió del peliazul en la tarde.

 **-debo de evitarlo, definitivamente tengo que alejarme de él-** se decía en un susurro, él de alguna manera llego a la conclusión de que si se volvían a ver ya no había marcha atrás, que después posiblemente trataría de saber todo de él sus gustos, sus pasatiempos, en donde vive y otras cosas más que consideraba vergonzosas de preguntar y eso no lo iba a permitir él tiene su orgullo no podía comportarse como una chica enamorada o peor como una solterona desesperada ni loco! se iba a comportar de esa forma o hacer ese tipo de preguntas primero muerto antes que hacer eso.

 **-es lo mejor, no quiero que piense que soy gay porque no lo soy-** se lo decía tratando de sonar convencido **-lo que sentí hoy es solo por el cansancio o el estrés acumulado nada mas-** y una vez dicho eso se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, se le había quitado el sueño _"maldición todo es tu culpa Morinaga"_ le gritaba mentalmente al peliazul mientras le daba un golpe a la pobre almohada que ya en la noche anterior recibió muchos de esos golpes. Entro al baño con una muda de ropa, tenía pensado cambiarse en el baño para así ahorrar tiempo e irse a la universidad temprano

Ya estando cambiado y teniendo su mochila en el recibidor ya estaba listo para irse cuando...

 **-buenos días niisan, ya te vas? acaso no piensas desayunar**

 **-oh buenos días kanako no sabía que ya te habías levantado, lamento si te desperté**

 **-descuida niisan, me levante temprano porque quede con unos amigos que los vería a primera hora para dar los últimos detalles a un trabajo de la escuela**

- **ya veo-**

 **-pero niisan por qué tanta prisa por irte tan temprano, pasa algo?**

 **-no pasa nada deja de imaginarte cosas, solo me gusta la puntualidad nada mas**

 **-pero al menos desayuna niisan o si no te enfermaras**

 **-estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice kanako; niisan, debes cuidar más tu salud-** decía Tomoe mientras bajaba las escaleras

 **-buenos días Tomoe**

 **-buenos días niisan, debes desayunar primero todavía es temprano para ir a la universidad por qué no nos acompañas**

 **-si niisan acompáñanos o es que te encontraras con alguien, alguna chica quizás-** decía kanako avergonzando un poco a su hermano

 **-ya te dije que dejes de imaginarte cosas kanako, solo voy a ver algunos experimentos que hice ayer con un profesor nada mas**

 **-entonces no veo nada de malo que desayunes primero niisan, espera un momento no me tardare en prepararlo mientras tanto ve tomando asiento**

 **-si niisan ven siéntate -** decía kanako arrastrando al pelilargo al comedor para que se sentara a desayunar

 **-kanako suéltame yo puedo ir a sentarme solo**

 **-está bien niisan yo iré a ayudar a Tomoe-niisan con el desayuno, no te vayas a ir**

 **-no me voy a escapar kanako-** lo decía el pelilargo un tanto resignado, el realmente quería ir temprano a la universidad no tanto por los experimentos sino porque no quería encontrarse a Morinaga y es que el día que lo conoció fue a primera hora entonces pensó que sería mejor que fuera aún más temprano para así evitar encontrárselo y si el peliazul tratara de llamarlo no le contestaría pues ya había tomado la decisión de no verlo para que así ya no tenga que sentir ese extraño sentimiento que tuvo cuando lo vio por primera vez _"definitivamente tengo que evitarlo, es lo mejor"_ pensaba mientras sentía un dolor en su pecho, _"si esto es lo mejor, por qué me siento molesto"_ pensaba mientras veía el número del peliazul en su celular el cual no tuvo el valor de borrarlo…

 **L** os tres hermanos comenzaron a desayunar, el pelilargo trataba de terminar rápido su desayuno sin atorarse para de una vez irse a la universidad, mientras su hermana lo observaba, ella sospechaba que algo le pasaba y que el pelilargo no quería que se enteraran, ella no pensaba obligarlo a decirle el porqué de tanta prisa ya que el pelilargo ya le había dado una explicación de que era por los experimentos aunque no le haya creído, pero si le gustaría que le contara si en caso fuera algo serio…ella sabe que su hermano es el tipo de persona que prefiere solucionar sus problemas sin pedir ayuda a nadie incluso si las personas le ofrecen su ayuda él prefiere solucionarlos solo a que preocupar a los demás.

Mientras el otro hermano también se preguntaba que le pasaba a su hermano mayor, pues en todo el tiempo que viven juntos nunca lo había visto comportarse así como avergonzado por algo o por alguien, ciertamente le pareció muy linda la reacción que tuvo su hermano mayor que mayormente suele ser inexpresivo más aun desde que perdieron a su querida madre hace ya varios años atrás, a veces se ponía a pensar que tal vez la razón de su personalidad poco sociable era debido a la responsabilidad que tuvo que tomar como hermano mayor y como cabeza de familia a una temprana edad; él solo se quedaría a su lado y esperaría a que su hermano le pidiera algún consejo que con gusto le daría solo esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

Lo que si estaban seguros sus dos hermanos era que el pelilargo necesitaba un amigo como mínimo con el que pudiera compartir sus problemas en caso de que no quisiera compartirlo con ellos por algún motivo.

 **-niisan dime ya has hecho algún amigo-** decía Tomoe mientras tomaba su jugo

 **-por qué lo dices-**

 **-es que bueno que tengas un amigo, no estarás pensando pasar todos los años en la universidad sin hablarle a nadie que no sean tus profesores ¿verdad?, deberías hacer un amigo al menos, uno que te pueda aconsejar cuando nosotros no podemos-** decía Tomoe con bastante calma para no molestar a su hermano mayor

 **-sí Souichi-niisan deberías tener un amigo y después presentárnoslo-** decía Kanako animada

 **-no necesito amigos que me hagan perder el tiempo-** decía el pelilargo algo fastidiado

 **-niisan es por tu bien-** decía Tomoe **\- sería bueno que tuvieras un amigo con quien hablar, alguien te pudiera entender o al menos intentarlo y te pueda ayudar cuando necesites algún consejo.**

 **-voy a pensarlo-** decía el pelilargo algo fastidiado

 **-está bien niisan, bueno no te quito más tu tiempo voy terminar de alistarme para llevar a Kanako a la escuela-** decía Tomoe levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose al lavamanos con los trastos sucios.

 **-yo también me voy a terminar de alistar, Souichi-niisan, tú ya estás listo verdad?-** preguntaba Kanako a su hermano mayor

 **-si ya estaba listo para irme…-** tomó su mochila del recibidor **-ya me retiro Kanako, Tomoe**

 **-ve con cuidado Souichi-niisan-** respondia Kanako

 **-que tengas un buen día niisan-** decía Tomoe al pelilargo

Ya una vez fuera el pelilargo se dirigió a la universidad, miro su celular y se dio cuenta de la hora iba a llegar a la misma hora que cuando vio al peliazul, solo esperaba no topárselo en la entrada de la universidad…

Ya estando en la universidad entro mirando por todos lados esperando no encontrárselo, cuando no hubo rastro de él dio un suspiro de alivio y se dirigió a su facultad para echar un vistazo a unos de los experimentos que ayudo el día anterior a un profesor y después se dirigiría a sus clases y en eso estaba cuando…

 **-sempai!**

" _No puede ser"_ pensaba el pelilargo, esa voz la recordaba bien, sabia a quien le pertenecía así que trato de ignorar al dueño de esa voz y se dirigió a su salón.

 **-sempai espere por favor, necesito hablar con usted-** Miro hacia atrás, vio que era el peliazul y se dio cuenta que lo estaba siguiendo _"maldición"_ **–no tengo tiempo para conversar, tengo que ir a mis clases, adiós-** le respondía sin dejar de caminar, quería entrar a su salón de una buena vez y esperaba que el chico peliazul no entrara a su salón y así podría evitar estar con él

 **-eh?, no le quitare mucho de su tiempo, por favor sempai**

 **-ya te dije que estoy apurado-** vio su salón, entro y cerró la puerta, se dio cuenta que su profesor todavía no llegaba, busco un asiento libre y se sentó a esperar a que la clase comience, no le importo como los demás alumnos lo miraban simplemente los ignoro; mientras tanto el peliazul estaba afuera del salón vio que el pelilargo había entrado y no estaba muy seguro si debería entrar allí, además que se dio cuenta que el pelilargo por una extraña razón lo estaba ¿evitando? , no entendía que había pasado si el día anterior parecía todo bien, " _sería solo idea mía_ ", estaba pensando entrar cuando vio a un profesor entrar al salón y no le quedo de otra que irse pues la clase daría inicio, se apresuró a ir a su salón de clase ya que él también tenía clases a primera hora _"tal vez a la hora del almuerzo me lo pueda encontrar",_ quería hablar con él, al principio solo quería preguntarle por algunos cursos que estaba llevando, pero ahora quería preguntarle algo personal pues al ver la reacción que tuvo el pelilargo al verle le hizo preocuparse _"tal vez hice algo que lo ofendiera"_

Ya en la hora del almuerzo, el peliazul estaba con sus amigos ya perfectamente ubicados en una de las mesas que habían encontrado libre, mientras los chicos conversaban, conversación que cierto chico peliazul no prestaba la debida atención pues no hacía más que buscar con la mirada a cierto pelilargo que era su sempai, aun no entendía porque parecía que lo evitaba, solo esperaba que solo sea imaginación suya por eso le había enviado un mensaje al pelilargo para encontrarse en la cafetería. El tiempo siguió pasando… el grupo de cuatro amigos ya habían terminado de comer y se dirigían a sus próximas clases, el peliazul estaba triste pues no vio en ningún momento a su sempai hacer acto de presencia en la cafetería _"definitivamente hice algo para que me esté evitando"_ sacaba sus propias conclusiones el chico de mirada verdosa _"pero está muy equivocado si cree que me daré por vencido, hare que me diga el porqué de su actitud conmigo"_ pensaba un poco más animado parecía que lo había tomado como una especie de reto…

En la noche en casa de la familia Tatsumi:

 **-¡Ese idiota, malnacido!-** cierto pelilargo entraba a su casa hecho un demonio, nunca pensó que podría terminar tan cabreado.

 **-Niisan? qué te pasa**

 **-No me pasa nada-** dijo tratando de calmarse, pero la furia era tan grande, que sentía que tenía que desquitarla con algo o con alguien así que se dirigió a su habitación necesitaba estar solo.

 **-Eh? no vas a cenar-** dijo Kanako viendo a su hermano dirigirse a su cuarto

 **-No tengo hambre-** y dicho eso se encerró en su habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

 **-Pero que pudo haberle pasado para que venga con ese mal humor-** decía Kanako a su hermano Tomoe quien se había acercado a su hermana tratando de saber por qué el enojo de su hermano mayor

 **-No lo sé, tal vez hay alguien que lo está fastidiando en la universidad**

 **-Alguien fastidiando a Souichi-niisan?, pero si la mayoría huye de él por miedo de sentir su ira, quien podría ser tan valiente**

 **-Buena pregunta, niisan siempre muestra un mal genio, pero en el fondo es muy buena persona claro que eso es algo que le es difícil mostrar…-** pensó un momento y continuo **-tal vez ese alguien haya visto algo en niisan que los otros chicos no han visto aun.**

 **-Solo espero que el que este molestando a Souichi-niisan sea buena persona, no me gustaría pensar que es un busca pleitos**

 **-Sí, pero si es algún brabucón seguro ya término en algún hospital, pero si es una buena persona que solo quiere ser su amigo…-** hizo una pausa **-solo me queda rezar para que no termine apaleado.**

 **-Ya me estas asustando Tomoe-niisan, Souichi-niisan no sería tan cruel-** decía Kanako un poco preocupada por lo que le había dicho su hermano mayor **-mejor vamos a cenar, guardare la comida de Souichi-niisan para que la caliente si después llega a tener hambre.**

 **-no quise asustarte Kanako, pero ya sabes lo violento que puede llegar a ser niisan cuando lo sacan de sus casillas-** decía Tomoe dirigiéndose al comedor a esperar a su hermanita para cenar

Mientras en la habitación del pelilargo, este seguía echando humo, necesitaba sacarse toda la furia, entonces lo único que se le ocurrió fue agarrar a la pobre almohada, la misma que había usado para tratar de calmar su frustración la noche anterior, y darle varios golpes mientras se imaginaba la cara del chico peliazul. Nunca pensó que tratar de evitar a ese chico sería tan difícil, ya que este se la pasó cada vez que tenía oportunidad de llamarlo, ya sea por celular, por mensajes de texto o preguntado por él, podía decirse que era una acosador, cómo es que llego esta situación _"ese chico es muy terco"_ , lo había comprobado cuando estuvo en la universidad…

 **-Cielos angel-kun que te paso en el rostro!-** dijo Hiroto sorprendido a ver el moretón que tenía el peliazul en su mejilla

 **-No pasó nada Hiroto, no tienes por qué preocuparte-** decía el peliazul mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas

 **-Debes estar bromeando si piensas que ese golpe en tu mejilla no es motivo de preocupación, quien te hizo eso?-** el bar tender sabía que el peliazul no era de empezar peleas

 **-Pues….**

 **-Dimelo, angel-kun-** lo dijo serio, pero también con preocupación en su voz

 **-Sempai fue el que me golpeo**

 **-Eh? Por qué?, pensé que quería ser tu amigo**

 **-Yo tengo la culpa, lo acorrale sin querer y pues…-** le daba pena decirle lo que pasó

 **-Sigue que pasó-** Hiroto quería saber y no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta

 **-Pues invadí un poco su espacio personal…, no me había percatado que me estaba acercando demasiado y pues eso lo puso nervioso y…**

 **-Y te golpeo**

 **-sí**

 **-pero por qué lo acorralaste, no podrías simplemente pedirle un poco de su tiempo para conversar?, acaso te has convertido en un acosador?**

 **-Eh?, no soy un acosador**

 **-Entonces?**

 **-Lo que pasa…es que por alguna extraña razón sempai me está evitando**

 **-Porque lo estas acosando!, cielos angel-kun, nunca pensé eso de ti-** lo decía en forma dramática

 **-¡No es lo que piensas!, él me ha estado evitando todo el día en la universidad-** se estaba comenzando a molestar por la actitud de su amigo Hiroto, quien parecía no tomar en serio la conversación

 **-Enserio, por qué?**

 **-Eso es lo quiero saber**

 **-Pero acosándolo lo único que consigues es que huya de ti**

 **-Lo sé-** dio un suspiro **\- Al principio trate de hablar con él, pero me dijo que estaba ocupado y que tenía clases**

 **-Bueno, estaba ocupado que hay de malo en eso**

 **-¡que me lo dijo caminado rápido sin detenerse ni un momento, como si huyera de mí!**

 **-Oh**

 **-Por eso pensé que tal vez había hecho algo que lo ofendiera, le envié un mensaje a su celular diciéndole que si fuera posible encontrarnos en la cafetería para conversar… que si hice algo malo que me lo dijera para disculparme, pero no contesto mi mensaje, espere en la cafetería con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero él no apareció.**

 **-Bueno no había forma de que supieras que él iba a ir**

 **-Si él no iba a ir al menos pudo habérmelo dicho por mensaje, pero no me envió ninguno, es como si hubiese ignorado el mensaje que le envié**

 **-Tal vez estuvo ocupado y se le olvido responder tu mensaje**

 **-Yo también pensé en eso, por eso trate nuevamente de hablar con él así que lo llame a su celular**

 **-Y que pasó**

 **-Me cortó**

 **-Que?**

 **-me cortó la llamada, no contestó ninguna de las llamadas que le hice, tampoco me envió un mensaje que me dijera que estaba ocupado para así no llamarlo o seguir molestando, nada!, con sus acciones me dio a entender que no quiere hablar conmigo de nuevo y lo que más me molesta es no saber el porqué**

 **-Angel-kun no te sientas mal**

 **-Eso es lo que también me inquieta**

 **-Qué cosa**

 **-El que me sienta triste el que me evite, quiero decir yo recién lo conocí ayer y sin embargo tuve un extraño sentimiento por querer conocerlo un poco más, podría decirse que me agrado hablar con él y quería tener otra ocasión para conversar.**

 **-Solo conversar? Porque no te das cuenta que estás enamorado angel-kun, ya te lo había dicho ¿no?**

 **-Y yo ya te había dicho que no siento que sea amor lo que siento, solo espero que no sea solo un capricho**

 **-yo creo que estas confundido debido a tu mala experiencia amorosa, pero yo estoy seguro que estás enamorado o empezando a enamorarte, tal vez sea más lo segundo**

 **-Sea lo que sea sempai no quiere hablar conmigo, y ahora puede que tenga una mala impresión de mi por haber invadido su espacio personal….¡hay que voy hacer!**

 **-Pues no sé, solo tal vez rendirte**

 **-Que? rendirme, por qué tendría que hacerlo**

 **-Angel-kun acaso piensas seguir acosándolo?, tal vez deberías darle su espacio, para que no piense que eres un acosador invade espacios personales que merecen un golpe…**

 **-Ya entendí…**

 **-Y hablando de golpe, dime con lujo de detalles que estuviste haciendo exactamente para que él te de ese golpe en la cara que se nota que dolió**

 **-es necesario?**

 **-no, pero quiero saberlo**

 **-ahh-** suspiró resignado **-muy bien te contaré, lo que paso fue que…**

El peliazul le comenzó a contar con lujo de detalles lo que había estado haciendo todo el día para tratar de conversar con el pelilargo y también como es que terminó con ese golpe en la cara, el bar tender no hacia otra cosa que sorprenderse por cada ocurrencia que se le había ocurrido a su amigo para tener la atención del pelilargo…

Mientras que en otro sitio un chico pelilargo ya más calmado trataba de entender que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al peliazul para haberlo acosado de esa manera y para colmo acorralarlo e invadir su espacio personal, esto último era lo que lo había molestado _"ese idiota atrevido"_ pero no era tanto por invadir su espacio personal sino más bien por lo que le hizo sentir cuando estuvieron sus cuerpos demasiado cerca lo que más lo molesto…

 **FLASH BACK**

 **-Sempai espere puedo hablar con usted es solo un momento** -decía el chico peliazul después de salir de sus clases de la tarde y justo por allí encontrarse con su sempai

 **-No tengo tiempo, adiós** -el pelilargo al darse cuenta de quién era el que lo llamaba decidió evitarlo todo lo que pudo y dirigirse a cualquier otro lugar en el que no lo pueda seguir el peliazul

 **-Sempai…** fue lo último que escucho cuando lo perdió de vista, pues su sempai camino rápido metiéndose a un lugar donde había muchos estudiantes _perdiendo su tiempo._

Saliendo del laboratorio

 **-Sempai podemos hablar?**

 **-Pero qué haces aquí?… no deberías estar en clases con el profesor Fukushima, no deberías escaparte**

 **-No piense mal, mis clases se suspendieron y… espere un momento, cómo sabía que tenía clases con el profesor Fukushima?**

 **-Eh?... adiós-** eso era algo que no quería responder el pelilargo, por eso se fue casi huyendo para que no le haga más preguntas

 **-Eh? Sempai espere…**

2 horas después en algún lugar de la facultad

 **-Cielos este sujeto no deja de llamarme, se está convirtiendo en un acosador-** decía el pelilargo bastante fastidiado debido a que el chico peliazul lo había estado llamando y cuando no contestaba le llegaba un mensaje, eso lo estaba molestando y si bien no eran muchas llamadas o muchos mensajes igual lo incomodaba, pensó que con ignorarlo el peliazul no le hablaría más, pero se había equivocado _"maldición que debo hacer para evitarlo"_

 **-sempai!**

 **-AAHHH!**

 **-ahhh!, lo siento no quise asustarlo-** decía el chico peliazul quien se le apareció por detrás de su sempai que sin querer lo había asustado y de paso él también se asustó por el grito del pelilargo

 **-pues entonces no te aparezcas así tan de repente, casi me matas del susto-** lo decía molesto, quería golpearlo definitivamente quería hacerlo, pero se contuvo no quería dañar su lindo rostro _"maldita sea tu belleza masculina"_

 **-Lo siento, pero es que quería hablar con usted,**

 **-No tengo tiempo**

 **-no te quitare mucho de tu tiempo solo quiero preguntarte algo-** el peliazul se comenzó a acercar a su sempai poco a poco mientras hablaba

 **-en serio ya me tengo que ir-** respondía el pelilargo tratando de alejarse del chico peliazul, hasta que sintió la pared en su espalda _"maldición"_

 **-sempai, solo quiero saber por qué me estas evitando-** el peliazul se había acercado demasiado al pelilargo estaba tan concentrado por saber la respuesta de su sempai que no se percataba que prácticamente lo había acorralado, su cuerpo estaba demasiado cerca al del pelilargo y este había comenzado a ponerse nervioso _"¡¿qué le pasa?!, está demasiado cerca, acaso no conoce lo que es el espacio personal!"_

 **-Sempai?**

 **-…-** no contestaba solo desviaba su mirada de la del peliazul para que no viera que se sentía nervioso por su cercanía, pero este se pudo percatar que el pelilargo estaba temblando.

 **-sempai te sientes bien? estas temblando-** le dijo mientras tocaba su frente para verificar si tenía fiebre pues vio que su rostro se había puesto rojo

 **-…-** cuando sintió la cálida mano del peliazul en su frente sintió su cara calentarse aún más _"su mano se siente tan bien_ " fue ahí que reacciono y….

 **-Ahhh!... sempai, por qué me golpeas, qué te hice?!-** decía el peliazul tocándose la mejilla donde su sempai lo había golpeado

 **-INVADIR MI ESPACIO PERSONAL, IDIOTA!-** estaba furioso y quería partirle la cara, pero se contuvo y solo se fue _"no vale la pena"_

 **-lo-lo siento… espere…no se vaya, sempai….sempai!…-** no pudo hacer nada, le dolía la cara por el golpe además de que se había asustado.

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

 **-ese idiota quien se ha creído-** seguía molesto pues había recordado lo que el peliazul había _hecho_ _"ese sujeto me hizo sentir raro"_ estaba molesto con el peliazul pues fue el causante de que sintiera maripositas en el estómago, su cara calentarse y sentirse cómodo con su tacto – **la próxima vez que intente acercase de esa manera atrevida lo moleré a golpes, no me contendré-** y se quedó dormido de tanto pensar mil formas de ignorar al peliazul…

 **Bueno hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado; ya tengo casi terminado el capítulo 3 solo me faltan arreglar algunos detalles… con algo de tiempo puede que lo publique la semana que viene n_n**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Atte: Mari-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disculpen la tardanza aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado n_n**

Capítulo 3: El inicio de una extraña amistad

Los días siguieron pasando y en ellos el peliazul trataba de que el pelilargo le explicara del porqué lo evitaba claro que primero disculpándose por lo que había pasado aquella vez que invadió su espacio personal, pero aun así el pelilargo lo ignoraba pues él no quería volver a sentir ese extraño sentimiento de nuevo _"lo que sentí no está bien, no es normal"_ pensaba Souichi, este recibía mensajes y llamadas del peliazul aunque no eran tan seguidas, también noto que su kohai no lo perseguía tanto como su primer día de acoso, parecía que se estaba _moderando_ y era cierto pues el peliazul había decidido seguir el consejo de su amigo Hiroto, de no buscarlo cada rato, darle su espacio para que no lo vea como un acosador aunque el pelilargo ya lo veía como uno

Y así los días se convirtieron en semanas y el peliazul ya estaba pensando en rendirse pues ya habían pasado más de un mes desde que su sempai lo comenzó a evitar, respiro profundo y decidió intentar una vez más y si no conseguía resultados se rendiría pues estar siempre en esta situación lo estaba cansando y estaba seguro que su sempai lo estaba aún más…

 **-Sempai, por fin te encuentro y esta vez no te vas a escapar-** decía el peliazul a su sempai después de buscarlo por toda la facultad

 **-oi estás loco de remate suéltame de una vez-** decía molesto el pelilargo pues su kohai lo había tomado del brazo para que no saliera huyendo

 **-no lo haré hasta que me digas por qué me has estado evitando**

 **-no te estado evitando… solo estaba ocupado… no tenía tiempo que perder**

 **-sempai, usted sabe que eso no es cierto, me ha estado evitando y yo quiero saber cuál es la razón, nada más**

 **-ya te dije que he estado ocupado eso es todo-**

 **-pero ni siquiera respondías algunos de mis mensajes y cuando te llamaba me cortabas por eso quiero saber… porqué esa actitud conmigo-** le dijo el peliazul mientras lo soltaba pues no quería que el pelilargo se molestara más de lo que ya estaba

 **-no puedo perder mi tiempo con esta conversación, me voy** -una vez dicho eso se dispuso a retirarse y no pensaba detenerse hasta que…

 **-me odias sempai?-** hablo el peliazul haciendo que su sempai se detenga por su pregunta

 **-eh?-** no esperaba que le preguntara eso **-Qué dices, yo no he dicho en ningún momento que te odio-** no lo odiaba de eso estaba seguro

 **-pero te molesto verdad, yo pensé por un momento que podíamos ser amigos ya que cuando hablamos por primera vez no parecía que te desagradara y tú me caíste muy bien, pero… al día siguiente comenzaste a evitarme entonces ¿por qué?…-** se sentía mal, quería saber la razón del porqué lo evitaba… de una vez por todas.

 **-eh?, no… lo que pasa es que...-** el pelilargo no sabía cómo salirse de esa situación _"maldición que le digo"_ el peliazul se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de su sempai, además que vio como sus mejillas se iban coloreando cada vez más.

 **-sempai?-** comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a su sempai _"por qué se está sonrojando, se ve tan lindo…"_ y estaba a punto de tocarle el rostro.

 **-¡no me toques!-** el pelilargo reaccionó de forma violenta golpeando la mano de su kohai, se había percatado que el peliazul le iba a tocar la cara y él no quería volver a sentir esa extraña sensación por eso termino teniendo esa reacción.

 **-…-** el peliazul se sorprendió por la reacción de su sempai, se dio cuenta que otra vez estaba invadiendo un poco su espacio personal, pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron sus palabras _"¡no me toques!"_ no pensó volver a escuchar ese tipo de palabras con ese tono que mostraba ¿repudio? _"es así como se siente, como me ve"_ el peliazul sacó sus propias conclusiones…

 **-ya no importa…**

 **-eh? ¿Qué dijiste?**

 **-que ya no importa, está bien no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres**

 **-pero, si hace un momento no parabas de insistir**

 **-sí, es cierto, pero... Siento que te estoy forzado demasiado, dime… esa razón es algo vergonzosa**

 **-eh? Pues...-** se quedó callado y otra vez su rostro se estaba poniendo rojo de vergüenza

 **-ya veo, lo siento**

 **-por qué te disculpas**

 **-te hice pasar un mal rato no? Te hice sentir incomodo verdad?**

 **-…-** el pelilargo no sabía cómo contestar

 **-eso pensé, me retiro entonces**

 **-eh? Ya te vas-** preguntó sin pensarlo

 **-sí, no quiero molestarte además… me dijiste que estabas ocupado...no quiero quitarte más de tu tiempo…-** estaba triste y tenía unas ganas de llorar pues tal vez esta sería la última vez que hablaría con su sempai

El peliazul se alejó de su sempai quien no entendía por qué tenía esa expresión triste en su rostro _"le abre insultado sin querer"_ el pelilargo tenía un sentimiento de culpa **-todo es tu culpa… por qué me haces sentir mal conmigo mismo, no entiendo-** decía el pelilargo a un chico de pelos azules que ya se había ido y por lo tanto no lo había escuchado **-maldición, definitivamente no debo hablarle de nuevo-** y se fue al laboratorio a terminar de ayudar a su profesor.

Los días siguieron pasando y esos dos chicos no se hablaban de hecho ahora el peliazul evitaba hablar con el pelilargo y este se sorprendió que lo hiciera si antes prácticamente lo acosaba para tener una conversación, trato de no darle importancia, paso un mes y su poca paciencia se acabó no le gustaba que lo ignorara ya se había acostumbrado sin querer a que el otro chico lo siguiera todo el tiempo, chico que ahora lo evitaba incluso ni le miraba o eso él creía…

El peliazul lo miraba cada vez que tenía oportunidad pero evitando que el pelilargo se diera cuenta, no entendía por qué se sentía dolido por estar alejado de su sempai si solo habían tenido poco contacto; recordaba que la primera vez que hablo con Tatsumi sintió una extraña emoción de felicidad y quería volver a encontrarlo pero al día siguiente su sempai comenzó a evitarlo y como no entendía el porqué de su actitud lo perseguía a todos lados para conversar con él, pero el pelilargo hacia todo lo posible por alejarse de él poniéndole excusas _"estoy ocupado" "no tengo tiempo" "tengo clases"_ ya estaba cansado de escuchar lo mismo y cuando por fin pudo tener una oportunidad para que por fin le explicara porque lo evitaba, su sempai lo aleja como si pudiera contagiarlo de algo fue entonces que el peliazul saco sus propias conclusiones…

 _"¡no me toques!"_ esas palabras ya las había escuchado muchas veces en su ciudad natal Fukuoka cuando se enteraron que era gay junto con el rumor de que él había sido el causante del intento de suicidio de su primer amor _"no pensé que volvería escuchar esas palabras de rechazo tan rápido"_ le dolía pensar que esa era la razón por la cual el pelilargo lo evitaba, pero no encontraba otra y para no molestarlo más decidió simplemente renunciar el tratar ser su amigo _"es una lástima, realmente quería ser su amigo, conocerlo mejor"_ y mientras el tiempo pasaba el pelilargo se comenzaba a sentir intranquilo se había sorprendido que de repente su kohai dejara de acosarlo, pensó que debería estar feliz porque el chico peliazul ya no le molestaría, pero no lo estaba y no entendía por qué, solo sabía que no le gustaba esa mirada triste que tenía… que mostraba cada vez que lo veía pasar, tal vez otra persona le diría que estaba confundido porque el peliazul se veía feliz, pero para él esa sonrisa que mostraba no tenía brillo… mostraba una falsa sonrisa todo el tiempo incluso cuando hablaba con sus amigos _"se ve triste, ¿por qué esta así? el hecho que no le hable no es para tanto, rayos. Debería simplemente ignorarlo, no somos amigos apenas conocidos no debería preocuparme tanto por él"_ eso pensaba pero no era lo que sentía, estaba preocupado.

Ahora el pelilargo era el que quería saber por qué el peliazul se comportaba así, tan triste, porque para sus ojos miel ese chico peliazul estaba triste y le molestaba que los amigos de este no se dieran cuenta… no es que él sea un gran observador de los gestos que tenía el peliazul solo que… cuando lo vio por primera vez… fue su sonrisa lo que le llamo la atención y cuando se presentaron él pudo ver una sonrisa aún más radiante y él sin querer se la había grabado en su memoria, pero ahora solo mostraba una sonrisa falsa...

" _Debería ignorarlo"_ se decía una y otra vez, pero con el pasar de los días ya no podía hacerlo… ahora lo miraba de lejos sin que el peliazul se diera cuenta… quería saber que le pasaba, si estaba bien y solo fuera idea suya. Quería llamarlo pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo no le gustaba el sentimiento que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él, pero el sentimiento que ahora sentía cuando estaba lejos de su kohai mientras este tiene una mirada triste era peor lo hacía sentir triste y al mismo tiempo culpable aunque no sabía exactamente porqué.

Un mes pasó y podía ver que el peliazul parecía menos triste, pero aun así no se sentía tranquilo _"tengo que hablar con él"_ en el trascurso del mes se puso a pensar en que si debía o no hacer algo mientras veía su celular y leía los mensajes que el peliazul le había enviado en el mes que lo estuvo acosando, mensajes que no había leído… que había ignorado…

 **-ese tonto realmente pensaba que me había hecho algo por el cual debía disculparse-** se sentía mal, Morinaga no había hecho nada malo al comienzo, había sido su decisión alejarse, evitarlo para no tener raros pensamientos y extraños sentimientos que no quería descifrar, pero sin querer con su actitud el peliazul pensó que le había hecho algo malo que lo ofendiera y solo quería disculparse **-por que ignore esos mensajes, porque simplemente no le respondí…-**

Al día siguiente el pelilargo había decidido hablar con su kohai trataría de explicarle porqué lo evitaba y con eso tal vez se arreglarían las cosas, había pensado más o menos que le diría a su kohai cuando lo viera, pero conforme lo pensaba se dio cuenta que no le sería nada fácil darle una explicación convincente y ya se estaba comenzando a arrepentir

 **-¿debería enviarle un mensaje?-** se preguntaba el pelilargo mientras veía su celular y el número del peliazul en este, no tenía valor para llamarlo y sin embargo quería escuchar su voz, no quería verlo y al mismo deseaba encontrarse con él _"rayos, ni siquiera yo me entiendo"_ su cabeza estaba hecha un caos.

 **-tal vez lo encuentre en la cafetería, él suele estar con sus amigos después de clases-** se decía en tono bajo solo para él mismo mientras caminaba en dirección a la cafetería **-y si no lo encuentro le enviare un mensaje, esta situación debe terminarse hoy mismo-** él quería de una buena vez por todas aclarar algunas cosas tal vez así se sacaría ese sentimiento de culpa que no lo dejaba tranquilo; y una vez que llegó a la cafetería lo vio…

 **-Morinaga…-** se había sorprendido de encontrarlo solo, pues él suele estar siempre acompañado, pero esta vez estaba solo y parecía que también estaba distraído mirando por la ventana sin prestar atención a su comida y perdido en sus pensamientos…

El peliazul parecía entretenido mirando por la ventana pero en realidad él no prestaba atención a lo que miraba, él se había puesto a recordar partes de su pasado sin querer pues había tenido un sueño o más bien una pesadilla de lo que había vivido en su ciudad natal; ese día no tenía ánimos de nada ni siquiera para comer, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo o si no se podría enfermar y eso pensaba hacer hasta que escucho una voz que lo llamó, una voz que sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía

 **-Morinaga, no te molesta que me siente contigo ¿verdad?-** decía el pelilargo sentándose justo al frente del peliazul

 **-eh? sempai que haces aquí-** el peliazul no esperaba encontrarse con su sempai y mucho menos que este le hablara y se sentara en su mesa

 **-pues para comer, acaso no vez que tengo mi charola-** lo dijo de la forma más desinteresada posible aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de nervios

 **-no me refería a eso…**

 **-…-** Souichino dijo nada y solo se puso a comer mientras evitaba la mirada del chico que tenía al frente, pensaba en que forma debería comenzar a explicarle la razón por la que lo evitaba, paso unos minutos pero para los dos chicos parecía que habían pasado horas… no sabían que hacer… ese silencio era muy incómodo hasta que el pelilargo decidió comenzar a hablar y así romper el silencio

 **-deberías ponerte a comer, tu comida se debe estar enfriando**

 **-eh? Sí, tienes razón** -el peliazul comenzó a comer sin ganas no entendía porque está ahí con él, pensó que no quería hablarle de nuevo _"me abre equivocado…"_

 **-Morinaga yo…-** el peliazul lo interrumpió

 **-sempai, lo siento tanto… de verdad lo siento-**

 **-eh? Por qué te estas disculpando-**

 **-por todas las molestias que te estuve causando cuando te estuve molestando, yo solo quería preguntarte porque me evitabas y sí había hecho algo que te ofendiera… me iba a disculpar, pero tú no querías hablar conmigo por eso te perseguía, te** **llamaba y te enviaba mensajes, pero exagere demasiado que prácticamente me convertí en tu acosador, eso debió molestarte aún más conmigo…**

 **-¡es suficiente!**

 **-Eh?**

 **-Dije que es suficiente, ya no te disculpes… el que debería disculparse soy yo**

 **-Pero yo…**

 **-Como tú mismo lo dijiste solo querías saber por qué te comencé a ignorar, si bien el que me acosaras era realmente molesto eso no habría pasado si yo te hubiera contestado alguno de los mensajes que me enviaste…**

 **-Sempai…**

 **-quiero que sepas que no me ofendiste y tampoco me molestaste ese día que nos conocimos**

 **-Pero al día siguiente tu…**

 **-Fue mi decisión**

 **-Pero, por qué**

 **-…pues yo me sentía… algo incómodo cuando estaba… contigo**

 **-¿incomodo?, entonces no te caigo bien-** lo decía el peliazul con ojitos tristes

 **-no es eso… es algo que ni yo entiendo bien… puede que tal vez sea porque… no estoy acostumbrado a socializar, estoy acostumbrado a estar solo tal vez por eso yo…-** el pelilargo se estaba poniendo nervioso y se estaba sonrojando, el peliazul se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar sonreír…

 **-Sabes sempai, cuando hablamos por primera vez tuve una buena impresión de ti, me agradaste de inmediato y tal vez por eso quería volver a tener otra oportunidad de conversar contigo, quería verte de nuevo…**

 **-…no-no digas cosas como esas o las demás personas lo malinterpretaran**

 **-¿malinterpretar?**

 **-sí, es que acaso quieres que piensen que eres gay o algo por el estilo**

 **-no-no claro que no jajaja-** estaba algo nervioso _"así que sempai no se ha dado cuenta que soy gay"_

 **-Bien, porque yo tampoco lo soy-** el pelilargocontestó con mucha seguridad; el peliazul lo miro un rato mientras pensaba _"supongo que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de mi orientación sexual, pero por ahora será mejor que lo mantenga en secreto"_

 **-…sempai…-** hablo el peliazul de forma tímida

 **-dime-** contesto un poco sorprendido de que su kohai le hablara con ese tono _"pensara que me molestaré con lo que dirá"_

 **-entonces… todavía quieres ser mi amigo, porque yo si quiero ser tu amigo**

 **-…pues yo…-** no estaba seguro que responder _"si le digo que no seguramente pondrá esa expresión triste en su rostro y si le digo que sí posiblemente estará detrás de mí a cada rato, pero aun así yo…"-_ **está bien, pero quiero que sepas que no tengo paciencia, si me haces perder mi tiempo con tonterías no dudes que te ignorare y si vuelves a invadir mi espacio personal de nuevo de mandare directo a hospital, ¡entendiste!-** lo dijo calmado, pero bastante serio con una mirada afilada para que el peliazul se diera cuenta que hablaba en serio en especial sobre lo de mandarlo al hospital.

 **-jajaja si en-entiendo-** el peliazul contesto un poco asustado, estaba comenzando a pensar que había sido mala idea pedirle ser su amigo _"algo me dice que voy a terminar golpeado"_

La hora del almuerzo pasaba con normalidad, el peliazul hablaba de las materias que estaba llevando como de los profesores que le enseñaba dichas materias también le contaba que sus profesores hablaban muy bien del pelilargo, que era un excelente estudiante y el numero uno de su año, Morinaga no hacía más que mostrar su profunda admiración por su sempai mientras hablaba.

El pelilargo prestaba atención a todo lo que decía su kohai y le respondía que no era algo por la deba asombrarse si era el mejor de su año era porque dedico su tiempo en estudiar y no perderlo en tonterías, el peliazul solo sonreía a los comentarios de su sempai, estaba feliz por tenerlo a su lado y que el tiempo que lo evitaba se hubiera acabado _"Hiroto-kun tenía razón cuando me dijo que había sacado conclusiones apresuradas"_

Souichi miraba a su kohai a los ojos un segundo y al otro los desviaba... todavía se sentía incómodo, nervioso para ser más precisos pero aun así le alegraba ver la sonrisa brillante en el rostro de su kohai _"al menos ya no está triste, supongo que me puedo acostumbrar a su compañía a pesar de que habla demasiado y me haga sentir extraño"_ el pelilargo no pudo evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por su kohai la cual hizo que se pusiera nervioso y se sonrojara un poco _"acaso yo estoy...enamorado… "_

 **-¿te pasa algo?, no has dejado de mirarme hace un rato, tengo algo en la cara**

 **-no, descuida yo solo… -** trataba de pensar en que decirle hasta que se acordó de algo **-me… acorde que… me dijiste que yo llevaba cursos con el profesor Fukushima ¿cómo lo sabias?**

 **-eh? Pues veras el mismo día que nos conocimos yo te vi salir de una de tus clases de la tarde en la que el profesor Fukushima enseña**

 **-ya veo, pero ese no era el mismo curso que me mencionaste al día siguiente**

 **-es cierto pero ese curso también te lo enseña él no es así**

 **-sí, pero entonces como**

 **-el profesor me lo dijo**

 **\- sempai, el profesor Fukushima te estuvo hablando de mi?**

 **-sí, parece que le caíste bien como estudiante y como persona incluso me dijo que eres muy popular**

 **-jaja en serio dijo eso**

 **-no te rías**

 **-lo siento, no pude evitarlo**

 **-también me dijo que sería bueno que seamos amigos**

 **-Eso dijo**

 **-sí, lo que pasa es que nos vio ese día que nos conocimos y pensó que nos llevábamos bien incluso se atrevió a decir que parecía que había química entre nosotros, no sé exactamente que tenía en mente cuando me dijo eso**

 **-...yo tampoco** _"eso creo"_

 **-el punto es que él cree que sería bueno para nosotros que seamos amigos**

 **-y usted que piensa al respecto**

 **-pues que tal vez tenga razón**

 **-me alegra escucharlo…**

 **-¿por qué estabas solo?**

 **-eh?**

 **-me refiero por que tus amigos no están contigo almorzando**

 **-ellos decidieron almorzar afuera pero yo les dije que no podía acompañarlos porque tenía asuntos que atender**

 **-es eso cierto?**

 **-no, solo era una excusa para estar solo un momento, no estaba con ánimos de salir a comer afuera pero ellos si parecían estar animados y yo no quería arruinar sus planes por eso...**

 **-ya veo**

 **-pero ahora estoy con muchos ánimos ya que pude hablar con usted**

 **-idiota deja de decir tonterías**

 **-jejeje**

 **-y deja de reírte**

 **-auch! Sempai, eso dolió-** lo dijo lo lagrimitas en los ojos

 **-te lo mereces por molestarme pues que esperabas que te besara?**

 **-…-el peliazul se comenzó a sonrojar**

 **-…-el pelilargo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo quería que se lo tragara la tierra**

 **-etto…-** el peliazul intento hablar para calmar un poco el ambiente que se había formado, pero fue interrumpido por Souichi

 **-olvida lo que dije-** estaba avergonzado y lo menos que quería escuchar era un comentario de su kohai

 **-está bien** _"aunque no me molestaría que me besara"_

Ya habiendo terminado de almorzar y saliendo de la cafetería…

 **-sempai, hoy ayudaras en el laboratorio**

 **-eh? No, hoy estoy libre-** hizo una pausa y continuo **-tú ya no tienes clases hoy verdad?**

 **-estoy libre...-** se puso a pensar en lo que diría a continuación **-sempai, te sabes mi horario de clases verdad?**

 **-eso es porque tú me acosabas con un horario establecido**

 **-jaja cierto realmente te estuve molestando-** el peliazul se sentía avergonzado

 **-olvidémoslo… está bien-** el pelilargo no quería que su kohai se pusiera triste

 **-sí**

 **-tu también te aprendiste mi horario cierto**

 **-sí, aunque no fue tan difícil de obtener**

 **-¿por qué lo dices?**

 **-no se enfade, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes de esta facultad se saben su horario**

 **-¡¿qué?!-** el pelilargo no esperaba esa respuesta

 **-eso es para evitar encontrárselo...la mayoría le tiene miedo-**

 **-ya veo...**

 **-pero yo pienso que sempai es muy lindo-** Morinaga lo dijo mostrando una linda sonrisa

 **-¿a quién le dices lindo?!-** el sempai lo decía con voz de ultratumba, tenía ganas de degollar a cierto kohai

 **-olvide lo que dije... lo siento-** se disculpó de inmediato, el peliazul no quería morir joven

 **-Tsk-** estaba molesto por el comentario de su kohai, pero también avergonzado de que le dijera lindo; Souichi era consciente de que tenía una personalidad desastrosa y viene su tonto Kohai diciéndole que era lindo _"rayos, ese idiota debe estar ciego"_ y pasaron toda la tarde conversando sobre sus estudios y planes futuros...

Ya en casa, el pelilargo llegaba realmente cansado pero también mucho más tranquilo y aunque no lo reconociera estaba feliz

 **-Bienvenido Souichi-niisan, estas de buen humor hoy**

 **-hola Kanako, no sé de qué hablas estoy como siempre-** decía el pelilargo mostrándose indiferente

 **-pero si estabas muy triste este mes**

 **-¿qué? Es solo idea tuya**

 **-en serio, estabas muy triste, decaído, desanimado, pensativo y no tenías apetito**

 **-ah? de donde sacas esas ideas, si te he dicho que he estado como siempre es porque es así**

 **-niisan bienvenido a casa-** saludaba Tomoe mientras bajaba de las escaleras

 **-hola Tomoe**

 **-niisan? Estas de buen humor hoy**

 **-qué?!¡ Tú también!**

 **-ves te dije Souichi-niisan que hoy te vez con más ánimos**

 **-yo también pienso lo mismo ya que el último mes estuviste decaído y el anterior a ese malhumorado-** agregaba Tomoe a lo dicho por su hermanita

 **-son solo ideas suyas-** el pelilargo estaba molesto

 **-sí, sí, lo que tú digas, pero me alegra que ya no estés peleado con tu amigo eso es bueno-** Tomoe decía sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía el pelilargo

 **-eh? ¿Amigo?-**

 **-sí, tu amigo… deberías presentárnoslo**

 **-yo también quisiera conocerlo-** Kanako estaba emocionada por conocer al amigo de su hermano

 **-que les hace pensar que estuve peleado con un amigo, ustedes saben muy bien que yo no tenía ninguno-**

 **-entonces si tienes un amigo… que feliz estoy, al principio creímos que te estaban fastidiando algunos busca pleitos-** decía Kanako

 **-ustedes tienen una enorme imaginación en especial tu Kanako**

 **-solo estábamos preocupados niisan, tus cambios de estado de ánimo nos preocupó mucho en especial de este mes**

 **-vale, sí tengo un amigo y es bastante hablador pero es una buena persona**

 **-se nota que te agrada mucho Souichi-niisan-** Kanako seguía incomodando a su hermano de cabellos largos

 **-y como se conocieron-** pregunto Tomoe pues tenía curiosidad

 **-eh? Pues…-** se sonrojo al recordar el día que lo había visto por primera vez, su sonrisa, sus cabellos azules movidos por el viento, su espalda ancha, su envidiable estatura _"por qué tenía que ser más alto que yo",_ sus ojos grandes ojos verdes…

 **-niisan?…tierra llamando a niisan-** llamaba Tomoe a su hermano mayor poniendo su mano en frente de su cara para captar su atención

 **-eh? ¿qué pasa?-** Souichi regreso a la realidad

 **-¿Qué pasa? Souichi-niisan, te quedaste soñando despierto**

 **-Ah?-** recién se dio cuenta de que había ignorado a sus hermanos por ponerse a recordar a su apuesto kohai _"maldito Morinaga",_ sentía sus mejillas calentarse un poco

 **-sea lo que sea que hayas estado soñando debió haber sido bonito porque ponías cara de ilusionado por volver a ver algo o… a alguien-** le hablaba Tomoe a su hermano mayor con toda la calma del mundo como si del clima estuviera hablando

 **-Souichi-niisan, ¿tienes novia?-** pregunto Kanako con mucha curiosidad, el hecho de pensar que su amargado hermano tenga novia era para sorprenderse

 **-claro que no!-** ahora si su cara estaba roja como un tomate a causa de la vergüenza que sentía

 **-No es para que te molestes Souichi-niisan es solo curiosidad...-** decia Kanako ya se enteraría tarde o temprano quien era la persona que hacía a su hermano soñar despierto…

Los días seguían pasando esta vez con más tranquilidad el pelilargo y su kohai paraban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, Morinaga disfrutaba de la compañía de su sempai y este también la disfrutaba… en un principio llego a pensar que ese chico de ojos verdes iba a llegar a ser un verdadera molestia pero no resulto así Morinaga era muy conversador siempre le contaba alguna novedad que escuchaba o veía, pero también como le gustaba hablar también le gustaba escuchar a su sempai de cualquier cosa que lo molestase y eso era tal vez lo que más le agradaba al pelilargo y era que había alguien que pudiera escuchar sus quejas y sus frustraciones aunque a veces el peliazul recibiera un golpe por decir algo fuera de lugar según Souichi.

Para los demás estudiante Morinaga era un valiente que de alguna manera entablo una extraña amistad con una fiera, pues todavía no entendían que hizo para que su insociable sempai no lo ignorara(o lo golpeara a muerte) pero con el transcurrir de las semanas solo llegaron a la conclusión que de alguna extraña manera se habían hecho muy buenos amigos ya que se la pasaban juntos casi todo el tiempo.

Las chicas que estaban enamoradas del peliazul no podían evitar sentirse un poquito celosas del pelilargo ya que este tenía la total atención de Morinaga pues apenas el peliazul veía pasar a su amado sempai se alejaba automáticamente del grupo con el que se encontraba(claro que despidiéndose primero) y se iba directo a seguir a su sempai y este disfrutaba de su compañía, no sabía en que momento de su vida su kohai se había vuelto tan cercano a él; se había ganado su confianza, y con ello le había entrado la curiosidad por saber un poco más de su peliazul así que aunque al comienzo tenia vergüenza por preguntar sobre sus gustos y pasatiempos al ver que el peliazul le contaba sobre sus gustos incluso antes de preguntárselo se atrevió hacerle preguntas un poco más personales...

 **-¿de donde eres Morinaga?**

 **-soy de la ciudad de Fukuoka-** hizo una pausa y continuo **-y tu sempai?**

 **-eh? Yo nací aquí en Nagoya**

 **-siempre has vivido en Nagoya?**

 **-sí, pensé que ya te lo había mencionado**

 **-no me lo has dicho, lo recordaría… ¿sempai, vives solo?**

 **-no, vivo con mis hermanos menores Tomoe y Kanako**

 **-ya veo… ¿y tus padres?**

 **-mi padre viaja todo el tiempo a causa de su investigación que tiene que ver con insectos y sus habitad y mi madre… falleció hace años**

 **-lo siento mucho, no lo sabia**

 **-no te preocupes… y dime tú ¿estás viviendo solo?**

 **-sí, en un pequeño apartamento no muy lejos de la universidad**

 **-¿y tus padres?, ¿tienes hermanos?**

 **-mis padres están en Fukuoka y tengo un hermano dos años mayor que yo... él también está en Fukuoka**

 **-ya veo, pero no te es difícil vivir solo**

 **-no, siempre he sido muy independiente cuando vivía con mis padres**

 **-pero no te sientes solo**

 **-debo admitir que si me he sentido solo cuando estoy en el apartamento, pero me distraigo cuando hago la limpieza y me pongo a cocinar; también me gusta salir con mis amigos o ir al bar donde trabaja un buen amigo mío para tomar y conversar rato**

 **-¿sabes cocinar?**

 **-sí, es divertido y me gusta... sempai, ¿sabes cocinar?**

 **-eh? Pues...no te vayas a reír con lo que diré o no te hablo nunca más**

 **-no… me voy a reír, en serio…-** a veces el peliazul se sorprendía de los cambios de humor de su sempai

 **-yo...no se… cocinar... no soy bueno para las labores domésticas...-** Souichi respondía avergonzado y con un ligero sonrojo

 **-no tienes por qué avergonzarte, si quieres yo te enseño a cocinar ¿qué dices?** _"sempai se ve tan lindo cuando se sonroja"_

 **-...gracias pero por hora no es necesario...**

El pelilargo hacia sin querer un registro mental de todo lo que le contaba su kohai como también de sus facciones y sus gestos como sus sonrisas, el brillo en sus ojos también el tono de su voz… todo eso iba descubriendo cada vez que pasaba el tiempo con Morinaga, era como si su subconsciente le dijera que tenía que saber todo absolutamente todo de ese chico de cabellos azules. Lo que Souichi no sabía es que su kohai hacia exactamente lo mismo la única diferencia era que Morinaga si era consciente de lo que hacía pues él había aceptado estar enamorado de su sempai y por eso quería conocer todo del pelilargo. Los días seguían pasando y Morinaga se iba enamorando más y más de su sempai...

 **-y cómo vas con tu sempai, angel-kun**

 **-muy bien, somos buenos amigos**

 **-solo eso, no se han besado aun**

 **-Hiroto-kun, todo a su tiempo yo quiero que se enamore de mí y para eso quiero que nos tengamos confianza**

 **-vaya que eres paciente angel-kun, incluso has dejado tus juegos por él**

 **-claro, sempai es muy importante para mí-**

 **-me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta de tu amor por tu sempai, estoy feliz por ti angelito mío-**

 **-gracias Hiroto-kun por aconsejarme, eres un buen amigo-**

 **-no tienes por qué darme las gracias, para eso son los amigos**

Estaban en el mes de setiembre ya habían pasado 5 meses desde que Morinaga y su sempai se conocieron y llevaban un poco más de 2 meses desde que se hicieron amigos cercanos. El peliazul hacia un enorme esfuerzo para no abrazar y darle beso a su sempai cada vez que estaban solos _"me pregunto si sus labios son suaves"_ pensaba mientras esperaba a su sempai quien estaba en el laboratorio ayudando a un profesor, Morinaga se encontraba en las afueras de la facultad se había dirigido a las áreas verdes con la intención de despejar su mente mientras esperaba, se encontraba acostado sobre el corto césped y llevaba observando el cielo nocturno _"me pregunto cómo sabré cual es el mejor momento para confesarle mis sentimientos"_ se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz que conocía muy bien, una voz que hacia latir su corazón…

 **-¿Qué estás haciendo?** \- escuchó una voz cerca de él.

Antes de responder, el peliazul sonrió al mirar a la persona a quien tenía en sus pensamientos y en su corazón.

 **-Nada en especial, sempai** -dijo el peliazul y volviendo los ojos al cielo nocturno **-sólo estoy observando las estrellas, están muy bonitas esta noche**

Souichi sin decir nada se sentó a su lado en el césped y miró hacia cielo unos segundos y después dirigió su vista en su kohai quien se veía relajado, el pelilargo se preguntaba en que estaría pensando el peliazul para esperarlo hasta esas horas de la noche, pues él le había dicho que no era necesario que lo esperara pero Morinaga se negó rotundamente y eso había estado haciendo las últimas semanas cada vez que Souichi se quedaba ayudando a su profesor

 **-no era necesario que te quedaras esperándome-** decía Souichi mientras miraba a su kohai que se encontraba acostado en el césped

 **-pero es muy tarde, a estas horas es peligroso en las calles-** respondía sin dejar de mirar el cielo

 **-por eso te digo que no es necesario, puedo cuidarme muy bien solo**

 **-es mejor prevenir que lamentar, y por mí no hay problema ya que no vivo muy lejos de aquí**

 **-idiota…**

Morinaga sonrió levemente sin dejar de mirar el cielo

 **-si el hecho de quedarme esperándote me convierte en un idiota pues no me molesta serlo…-** y desvió su mirada del cielo nocturno a los ojos miel de su sempai quien no había dejado de mirar a Morinaga

 **-…-** el pelilargo no dijo nada solo se dedicó a mirar los hermosos ojos verdes de su kohai, había luna llena así que el lugar donde se encontraban estaba perfectamente iluminado…

Ambas miradas se habían conectado

El pelilargo se fue acercando poco a poco hacia el rostro de su kohai sin desviar en ningún momento la mirada de este y selló sus labios en un beso, uno suave, uno inocente mientras Morinaga lo recibía sin rechistar…

Suavidad, calidez y pertenencia

Ambos habían tenido su primer beso mutuo

 **Bueno hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, tuve ciertos problemas para terminarlo, más que falta de inspiración diría yo que estaba desanimada por algunos problemas en casa que ya se han ido solucionando**. **No sé cuándo publicare el próximo capítulo, espero no tardarme mucho, gracias por leer y por adelantado les agradezco por los reviews n_n**

 **Atte**

 **Mari-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disculpen la demora, este capitulo me salió más largo de lo que pensé, espero que sea de su agrado n_n**

 **.**

Capítulo 4: Formando un vínculo más fuerte que la amistad

Una suave brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta de la habitación rozó su rostro dormido, logrando con ello sacarlo del mundo de los sueños.

Todavía se encontraba cansado a causa de que no había logrado dormir hasta pasadas de las 2 de la madrugada debido a que todavía no creía lo que había hecho en la universidad

 **-Yo… yo lo… -** el pelilargo parecía estar perdiendo la cabeza **\- ¿Yo lo besé?-** no se la creía aun.

No entendía que era lo que tenía su kohai para que lo besara, el solo pensar que él, Tatsumi Souichi, se haya besado con su kohai, con Morinaga… peor aún que él haya iniciado el beso… _"Maldición"_

 **FLASH BACK**

Era de noche, había luna llena y esta iluminaba a dos jóvenes que se estaban besando, uno de cabellos azules que se encontraba acostado con los ojos cerrados, y el otro que se encontraba sentado al costado del primero, pero inclinado para poder besar al peliazul.

Solo pasaron unos segundos besándose cuando decidieron separarse y abrir los ojos, no sabían en que momento los habían cerrado.

Ambos se miraban tratando de entender que había pasado, ninguno de los dos jóvenes decía nada solo se miraban como si haciendo eso pudieran aclarar sus dudas

 **-sempai…-** el peliazul fue el primero en hablar

 **-…-** Souichi no respondió, estaba confundido, no entendía cómo es que una simple conversación bajo la luna llena había terminado con un beso y peor aún que él lo haya iniciado.

 **-…-** Morinaga lo miraba y pudo percatarse de la confusión que padecía su sempai, el peliazul tampoco sabía cómo es que terminaron en esa situación - _"sempai me beso, pero ¿por qué lo hizo?, es que acaso él… tiene sentimientos por mí, algo más… que solo amistad"-_ quería respuestas

 **-¿qué… qué paso?** -por fin habló, el pelilargo estaba confundido quería saber ¿por qué sus labios habían tocado a los de su kohai?

 **-sempai, tú me… besaste… nos besamos-** su kohai respondió un poco sorprendido por la pregunta de su sempai mientras se sentaba para poder tener una mejor conversación con el pelilargo quien todavía seguía sentado en el césped.

 **-¡eso no es cierto!… yo… yo no pude hacer eso… yo…-** hablaba nervioso y un poco asustado, no quería creer lo que escuchaba de su kohai, no quería admitir lo que había hecho.

 **-pero sempai… ¡es cierto! tú me be…-** trataba de explicar, no entendía porque su sempai se negaba en aceptar el que lo haya besado _"se estará… arrepintiendo"_

 **-¡CALLATE!-** gritó con frustración, no quería escuchar más.

 **-…-** se calló, se había asustado por el grito del pelilargo, pero también se sorprendió por el tono desesperado que usó.

 **-…-** el pelilargo se dio cuenta de que levanto su voz más de la cuenta, pero ya no quería escuchar más así que simplemente se levantó lo más rápido que pudo dispuesto a irse para no hablar más con ese chico que era su kohai.

 **-eh? ¿Sempai?, espere por favor, ¡no se vaya!-** el peliazul se percató que su sempai tenía claras intenciones de irse y de no aclarar ciertos asuntos.

 **-…-** el pelilargo no contestó y se dirigió a la salida de la universidad lo más rápido posible, no quería estar allí, estaba asustado, no de su kohai sino de sí mismo, de sus actos inconscientes.

 **-¡sempai, espere!-** el peliazul lo perseguía, no le gustaba la situación en la que se encontraban en ese momento, no quería que su sempai después lo evitara

 **-…¡NO ME PERSIGAS!, solo me voy a mi casa, ¡tú ve a la tuya!-** el pelilargo hablo al percatarse que su kohai lo estaba siguiendo, no quería que lo siguiera hasta su casa, quería que su kohai se vaya, así que decidió tomar un taxi para irse de una vez de la universidad.

 **-pe-pero aún no hemos terminado de hablar-** decía el peliazul ya estando cerca de su sempai quien ya había parado un taxi dispuesto a irse.

 **-mañana hablaremos… lo prometo…-** fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar al taxi e irse

 **-sempai…-** fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras miraba el taxi alejarse y en él su sempai

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Miraba el reloj que tenía en su velador y se percató que todavía era muy temprano para levantarse e irse a la universidad

El pelilargo seguía tratando de entender lo que había pasado… o más bien… lo que había _hecho_ …

 **-¿Qué voy a hacer?-** se preguntó con la mano en el entrecejo

Lo peor ahora era como encarar a su kohai cuando lo vea en la universidad, pues se lo había prometido, le debía una explicación

 **-¿cómo lo habrá tomado?, ¿estará enojado?, ¿qué le voy a decir?-** se preguntaba, no quería perder su amistad, se había encariñado con su kohai

 _-"me estoy volviendo loco, ¿por qué lo hice?, ¿por qué lo besé?"_ pensaba

¿En que estaba pensando cuando beso a su kohai? La respuesta era que tenía un fuerte deseo por saber a qué sabían los labios de Morinaga y cuando los besó lo supo _"eran tan suaves, sabían muy bien… eran más dulces que el mejor de los vinos"_

Su cuerpo se había movido por si solo cuando contemplo el rostro de su kohai, su hermosa sonrisa y la mirada que le dedicaba con un brillo muy especial en ellos parecían llenos de sentimiento que el pelilargo no sabía cómo llamar eso hizo que deseara probar sus labios, se había perdido en la mirada de su Morinaga y pues….lo besó.

Mientras se alistaba para la universidad trataba de pensar en que decirle a su kohai cuando lo viera, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que cuando su hermanos lo saludaron él no contesto y solo de sentó en el comedor para tomar su desayuno.

Sus hermanos solo lo miraban preocupados, pues la noche anterior vieron al pelilargo bastante distraído, le habían preguntado qué tal había estado su día, pero él seguía perdido en sus pensamientos de cierto kohai al que había besado, simplemente ese beso lo había afectado pues no dejaba de tocar sus labios de vez en cuando mientras sentía latir su corazón a mil por hora.

" _Así que… es así como se siente besar"_ pensaba mientras desayunaba, había recordado el beso de nuevo, no importaba lo que hiciera solo pensaba en su kohai y en sus suaves labios, ese beso lo había confundido bastante pero aun así le había gustado mucho y esto último era lo que más le molestaba- _"¿Qué clase de persona soy como para besar a mi amigo mientras conversábamos bajo la luz de la luna?"-_

 **-una persona que es movida por el corazón-** escucho la voz de su hermana que lo saco de sus pensamientos

 **-¿eh? ¿Qué me dijiste Kanako?-** esperaba haber oído mal

 **-ah? Yo no te dije nada Souichi-niisan-** estaba segura de no haberle dicho nada

 **-pero hace un momento dijiste algo de moverse con el corazón o algo parecido-**

 **-ahh! Eso jajaja yo lo leí en mi manga favorito, tal vez lo dije sin querer mientras recordaba la escena en que la protagonista besaba a su mejor amigo quien es el gran amor de su vida y después se le declaraba ya que no podía seguir ocultando más sus sentimientos, fue tan romántico más aún porque el beso fue bajo la luz de la luna-** lo decía toda emocionada de tan solo recordar la escena de su manga

 **-...-** el pelilargose quedó callado, sin querer con lo que le dijo su hermana él comenzó a recordar el beso que le había dado a su kohai, pero él no estaba enamorado del peliazul como la protagonista del manga de su hermana, ¿verdad? _"pero aun así… yo lo besé porque… quería sentir sus labios, ¡MALDICIÓN!, ¡YO NO PUEDO ESTAR ENAMORADO!"_

 **-¿qué te pasa, Souichi-niisan?, te has puesto muy rojo, ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿te sientes bien?-** Estaba preocupada por su hermano mayor ya que desde la noche anterior en que llego a casa pudo ver que su hermano estaba bastante distraído como si algo le preocupara.

 **-estoy bien Kanako, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte-**

 **-pero...-** ella no le creía sabía que algo le pasaba

 **-ya me tengo que ir-** no la dejo terminar de hablar, él no estaba de ánimos para conversar además porque consideraba que era ese un asunto que le concernía únicamente a él y a su kohai.

 **-niisan, sabes bien que si tienes algún problema o duda puedes contar con nosotros, no lo olvides...-** hablo Tomoe quien había estado escuchando en silencio la conversación que tenían Kanako y Souichi.

 **-lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo-** se estaba a comenzando a sentir culpable por preocupar a sus hermanos

 **-te lo digo porque a veces pienso que lo olvidas a propósito, no estás solo niisan, recuérdalo-**

 **-lo hago, ya me retiro vendré temprano ya que solo voy a ayudar a un profesor en el laboratorio-** no quería escuchar mas

 **-ve con cuidado Souichi-niisan te estaremos esperando-** fue lo que escucho de su hermanita antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa e irse.

Una vez ya fuera de su casa pensaba en que explicación le daría a su Kohai cuando lo viera ya que se lo había prometido _"¿qué voy hacer?"_

 **-¡rayos!-** dijo mientras pateaba una piedra que se atravesó en su camino, estaba bastante confundido por sus acciones de la noche anterior.

Pero Souichi no era el único confundido por lo pasado en la noche anterior, cierto kohai también lo estaba no por haber correspondido el beso, pues él ya sabía que estaba enamorado del pelilargo, sino que fuera su sempai el que lo iniciara lo que lo confundía.

Ese beso que el pelilargo le dio no se lo esperaba, al menos no tan pronto y mucho menos que Souichi fuera el que lo iniciara _"será posible que el corresponda a mis sentimientos"_

Morinaga ya se encontraba en la universidad, era sábado y no tenía clases ese día, pero su sempai le prometió que hablarían de lo que pasó la noche anterior por eso ya se encontraba en la entrada de la facultad esperando la llegada de su amado sempai.

Una vez que pudo localizar a su sempai entre todos los estudiantes que se encontraban cerca de la facultad, lo llamó...

 **-¡sempai!-** lo llamaba mientras levantaba los brazos para que lo viera

 **-...-** el pelilargo lo pudo ver y se acercó a su kohai sin decir nada, todavía no sabía cómo explicarle lo ocurrido la noche anterior ya que ni el mismo entendía muy bien sus acciones, pero tal vez si hablaran los dos podrían aclarar algunas cosas.

Se saludaron y se pusieron de acuerdo en buscar un lugar para su plática.

Buscaron un salón vacío en el pudieran hablar sin interrupciones y una vez encontrado el lugar perfecto entraron y cerraron la puerta para que nadie pueda molestarlos.

Una vez que sintieron que era hora de comenzar las _explicaciones_ , el pelilargo decidió ser el primero en hablar

 **-Morinaga, lo que paso anoche, yo me… disculpo-** sentía que tenía que disculparse primero ya que consideraba que estaba mal el besar a su kohai

 **-eh?-** el peliazul no esperaba esa disculpa, de hecho él no quería que se disculpara pues ese beso lo había disfrutado y sus esperanzas de ser correspondido habían aumentado, pero ahora…

 **-no sé lo que me pasó, no era mi intención besarte** _"eso no es del todo cierto, pero no tiene por qué saberlo ¿verdad?"_ -decía el pelilargo evitando la mirada de su kohai, pues lo ponía nervioso.

 **-...-** el peliazul solo escuchaba no esperaba que el pelilargo le dijera eso, no sabía que decir ante la explicación que le daba su sempai, sentía que sus esperanzas de que su amor fuera correspondido estaban muriendo, sentía que le estaban rompiendo el corazón y en su mirada se reflejaba la desilusión.

 **-Morinaga...-** el pelilargo pudo ver la mirada triste de su kohai _"acaso él… no esperaba que me disculpara"_

 **-entiendo sempai, sabes, no tienes por qué disculparte no has hecho nada malo-** el peliazul lo decía para que su sempai no sintiera que hubiera hecho algo malo más porque a él (Morinaga) le había hecho feliz sentir la calidez y la inocencia que le mostro en ese beso.

 **-eh? ¿Pero qué dices? yo te besé, ¡A TI! ¡UN HOMBRE! eso no está bien, pensé que estarías molesto.**

 **-no estoy molesto, en serio-**

 **-pero aun así yo...-** pero aun así el pelilargo se sentía culpable y eso al peliazul no le gustaba prefería verlo molesto que triste así que…

 **-sabes, tengo una forma de cómo arreglar esa situación-** sí, se le había ocurrido algo para cambiar el estado de animo de su sempai aunque posiblemente el peliazul terminara con varios golpes encima, pero era un riesgo que valía la pena tomar

 **-ah? ¿En serio? y se puede saber ¿cómo?** -le entró un poco de curiosidad, pues no se le ocurría nada para arreglar lo que había pasado la noche anterior _"al menos que sepa retroceder el tiempo porque no encuentro otra solución"_

 **-¡así!-** el peliazul tomo el rostro de su sempai con las dos manos y lo besó.

 **-...-** shock total, el pelilargo no esperaba eso _"pero que le pasa, ¡¿ÉL ME ESTÁ BESANDO?!"_

El beso, que se suponía sería corto y casto, mutó a una compleja batalla en la cual se saboreaban el uno al otro sin perder ningún detalle.

El peliazul no esperaba que su sempai le correspondiera.

La situación daba un giro inesperado cuando, en medio de la intensidad de sus corazones y sus respiraciones erráticas, buscaban sujetarse el uno del otro; el peliazul seguía sosteniendo con una de sus manos el rostro del pelilargo mientras la otra mano estaba sujetándolo por la cintura, y este a su vez con una de sus manos sujetaba la mano que le sostenía la cara y con la otra enredaba sus dedos en el suave cabello azulado de su kohai.

Sin darse cuenta se acercaban tanto el uno al otro que terminaban con sus cuerpos demasiado pegados, y el espacio personal olvidado por completo.

Cuando por fin se quedaban sin aire, rompían el contacto, a bocanadas tratando de recuperar lo que el otro le había robado.

Estaban sin palabras, solo se miraban; el peliazul no había esperado tener un beso tan intenso con su sempai, sentía sus mejillas calientes y su corazón todavía latía con mucha fuerza a causa del fogoso beso _"sempai me va a matar sin duda"_ ahora se estaba asustando.

Pero el pelilargo no tenía pensamientos homicidas hacia su atrevido kohai en ese momento, su mente solo trataba de descifrar la gran cantidad de emociones que había sentido con ese beso tan intenso, su corazón parecía que quería salirse de su pecho, sentía sus mejillas calientes y seguramente sus orejas estarían bastante rojas, él nunca había experimentado una sensación igual en su vida ni el beso que le dio a su kohai la noche anterior había provocado una sensación similar, aunque ese primer beso si hizo latir su corazón más de lo normal.

 **-…se-sempai…-** estaba más recuperado, pero eso no le quitaba los nervios que sentía en ese momento por saber cómo iba actuar su sempai después de ese beso fogoso que se dieron.

 **-¡TÚ!… ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!-** estaba molesto, muy molesto no entendía porque su kohai había sido tan atrevido de besarlo, pero también estaba molesto consigo mismo por haberle correspondido _"y yo que me sentía culpable por besarlo y este idiota me besa como si fuera lo más normal de mundo"_ renegaba mentalmente

 **-¿estas molesto, sempai?-** pregunto un poco asustado aunque ya sabía cuál podría ser la respuesta de su sempai con solo verle la cara.

 **-¿tengo cara de estar alegre acaso?, claro que estoy molesto-**

 **-me alegro-** el peliazul le respondió mostrando una leve sonrisa

 **-¿Ah?, ¿qué tonterías dices?, ¡acaso quieres que te golpee!¡¿huh?!**

 **-¡por supuesto que no!-** ahora si se había asustado al ver el aura asesina de su sempai, parecía un asesino en serie.

 **-entonces, ¡¿por qué me besaste?!-** el pelilargo quería saber la respuesta y más le valía a su kohai que fuera convincente sino terminaría hospitalizado.

 **-para que ya no te sintieras culpable por el beso de anoche-** lo dijo con la cabeza agachada.

 **-eh?-** no esperaba que su kohai le dijera eso, lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

 **-no me gusta verte preocupado, sempai-** levanto su rostro y miró fijamente a su sempai **-eres muy importante para mí por eso te besé, sabía que te molestarías conmigo y eso está bien para mí, prefiero eso a tu tristeza.**

 **-…y era necesario que me metieras tu lengua hasta la garganta-** lo dijo serioya no estaba tan molesto pero sí bastante avergonzado por las palabras de su kohai. "así que soy importante para ti" esas palabras le habían gustado.

 **-eh? Sobre eso, lo siento… creo que me deje llevar-** estaba avergonzado, él solo había planeado un beso inocente, pero termino en uno lujurioso _"pero sempai me correspondió el beso, debería estar feliz por eso ¿verdad?"_

- _"...si tu idea era hacerme molestar no era necesario que me besaras, ¡idiota! y menos de esa forma…"_ \- pensó el pelinegro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

 **-pero ahora** **estamos iguales-** fue el comentario del peliazul, parecía que quería morir joven.

Souichi quería molerlo a golpes, ¡¿cómo se atrevía su kohai a decir que estaban iguales?! , él solo le había dado un beso bastante inocente y el tonto de su kohai le había dado un beso con lengua, el solo recordar esa traviesa lengua en su boca tratando de que la suya le correspondiera… _"no pienses en esas cosas"_ se regañaba.

 **-me retiro-** tenía que salir rápido antes que su kohai le contagiara su idiotez

 **-¿a dónde vas, sempai? ¿Al laboratorio, quizás?-** el ya sabía cuál era la respuesta a su pregunta pero quería estar seguro.

 **-si sabes la repuesta ¡¿por qué me preguntas?!-** el pelilargo está perdiendo la paciencia él sabía que su kohai se sabía su horario al revés y al derecho.

 **-quería estar seguro-** fue la simple respuesta de su kohai

 **-tonto-**

 **-avísame cuando te desocupes, sempai, ¿sí?-**

 **-JA! deberías irte a tu casa, no es necesario que me esperes-** Souichi sabía que su amigo no tenía clases los sábados, pero aun así siempre venía a esperarlo para salir juntos.

 **-pero yo quiero esperarlo-** quería pasar tiempo con el pelilargo, quería aprovechar que era sábado y que su sempai tampoco tenía clases ese día

 **-haz lo que quieras-** para qué seguir gastando saliva si sabía que su kohai no le haría caso

 **-sí-** estaba feliz porque con ese _haz lo que quieras_ le daba permiso para esperarlo.

 **-y recuerda que aún estoy molesto por el beso que me diste, más te vale que no lo vuelvas hacer-**

 **-lo sé, sempai, y para disculparme te invitare a comer, que me dices-**

 **-voy a pensarlo-** sin decir más salió del salón y se fue al laboratorio mientras su kohai se fue en dirección contraria hacia la biblioteca para ponerse a leer y a esperar a su sempai.

Estaba feliz no esperaba sentir de nuevo los labios de su sempai _"me pregunto si habrá otras oportunidades para besarnos"_ no pudo evitar sonreír mientras pensaba y se imaginaba distintos escenarios románticos en el que pudieran besarse.

Varias horas más tarde…

 **-¡sempai!-** lo llamaba emocionado al ver a su sempai salir del laboratorio.

 **-¡no grites! no estoy sordo, ¿por qué eres tan escandaloso?-** se estaba comenzando a arrepentir el haber aceptado su invitación de salir a comer.

 **-lo siento, no pude evitarlo es que estoy tan feliz que aceptaras-** sí, estaba feliz y no tenía que decirlo ya que toda la facultad se había dado cuenta de lo feliz que estaba con solo verle el rostro, y es que cuando estuvo en la biblioteca recibió un mensaje en su celular de parte del pelilargo que decía que ya estaba libre y que aceptaba ir a comer juntos. Apenas termino de leer el mensaje se paró de inmediato de su asiento y se fue corriendo al laboratorio, estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de los regaños de unos estudiantes por hacer ruido con la silla haciendo que esta se cayera por la forma tan repentina de levantarse.

Pero eso ya no importaba ahora, iba a tener una cita con su sempai y eso era lo único en que pensaba.

 **-no es para tanto-** dijo el pelilargo

Claro, para él era solo era comer juntos y nada más, pero para su kohai era una cita que si bien no sería romántica, el estar con el amor de su vida lo hacía muy feliz. Y una vez salieron de la universidad los dos jóvenes se fueron a comer en un restaurante familiar que el pelilargo había escogido porque le gustaba la comida que hacían ahí.

Ya en la noche... En el bar Adamsite

Hiroto no creía lo que escuchaba…

 **-repítelo de nuevo angel-kun, creo que no te escuche bien-**

 **-te estaba diciendo que estoy sumamente feliz, sempai cada vez me sorprende-**

Tal parece que sí había escuchado bien, pero el que su amigo le dijera que está muy feliz mientras tiene un gran moretón en la cara como que no cuadra, pensó que tal vez estaba mal de la vista y necesita anteojos o su amigo se había vuelto masoquista.

 **-me alegro que seas feliz angelito mío, pero y** _ **eso**_ -hablaba el bar tender mientras señalaba el moretón de su amigo.

 **-jajaja, eso es… porque sempai se molestó conmigo, pe-pero no es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte-** estaba algo nervioso, pero aun así no se le quitaba la alegría

 **-¿en serio? Y Puedo saber ¿por qué te golpeo esta vez?, estoy comenzando a temer por tu integridad angel-kun-** está comenzando a preocuparse por su amigo, no quería que después se acostumbre a los golpes de su sempai, eso sería muy malo para su salud.

 **-lo que pasa es que… se molestó porque nos volvimos a besar de nuevo creo que no estaba preparado para otro beso-** lo decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo sin darle mucha importancia al moretón de su cara y es que besarse con su sempai siempre le daba felicidad aunque este lo golpeara _"definitivamente me estoy volviendo masoquista, pero es que sempai tiene unos labios tan suaves"_ no podía dejar de sonreír.

 **-angel-kun tú deb…-** Hiroto pensaba darle un sermón a su amigo para que no se vaya a acostumbrar a los golpes de su tirano hasta que recién se dio cuenta de lo que dijo su amigo sobre el beso **…-espera un momento, creo que me perdí de algo, ¡¿cómo es eso que se volvieron a besar?! ¡¿Ya se habían besado antes?!-** quería saber, él no recordaba que su amigo y la fiera de su sempai se hubieran besado antes o al menos Morinaga no le había mencionado nada al respecto.

 **-sí, ¡tres veces!, ayer él me besó y hoy yo lo bese dos veces-**

 **-no me sorprende mucho el hecho tú inicies el beso, pero ¿cómo es eso que él te besó? Y ¡¿por qué no me lo habías contado?!-** pensó que su amigo tal vez ya no le quería contar nada sobre su sempai.

 **-lo siento, Hiroto-kun, te lo habría contado sino fuera porque todavía no me creía lo que había pasado ayer en la noche incluso pensé que todo habría sido producto de mi imaginación o que lo había soñado** -era cierto, el que su sempai iniciara el beso lo sorprendió, pero también le hizo feliz

 **-ya veo, y ahora cuéntame ¿cómo ocurrió los besos?-** tenia curiosidad de saber cómo le hizo para besarse con el pelilargo y todavía ¡TRES VECES! y no parar en un hospital, ese sí que era un gran logro…

 **-pues veras lo que paso fue que…-**

Y comenzó a contar lo del beso que le dio su sempai la noche anterior, el que se atrevió a darle en un salón de la universidad y por último y no menos importante el beso que se dieron mientras el peliazul acompañaba al pelilargo a casa y que termino con un golpe por parte de su amado…

En la casa de la familia Tatsumi un chico pelilargo se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de su habitación tratando de calmar su corazón, no entendía que le pasaba a su kohai, le había dicho claramente que no volviera a besarlo, pero parece que prefirió hacerse el sordo e ignorarlo y lo peor, lo que más le molestaba es que le hubiera gustado el beso que _desgraciadamente_ correspondió de inmediato

Decidió tirarse en su cama no quería pensar en nada, pero le era imposible, aun recordaba sabor de los labios de su tonto kohai mientras, inconscientemente, revivía el momento en su mente cerrando los ojos y se relamía sus labios como tratando de encontrar algún sabor ajeno - _"maldición"_ \- el pelilargo se reprendió por pensar tonterías y se mordió el labio como castigo.

Pero aun así seguía pensando en su kohai y en sus labios…

Recordaba que después de ir a comer junto a su kohai en el restaurante familiar en el que se quedaron un buen rato conversando, decidieron ir a un bar cercano para seguir platicando, además de que tenía ganas de beber un poco.

Después se dio cuenta de la hora, ya eran más de las 7pm y si bien no era tan tarde, él había avisado a sus hermanos que llegaría temprano por eso decidió que ya era hora de irse y su kohai estuvo de acuerdo y decidió acompañarlo.

Y mientras caminaban en dirección a la casa del pelilargo, que no estaba demasiado lejos si iban a pie, Souichi se percató que su kohai no dejaba de mirarle la cara de reojo y eso le incomodaba así que se puso delante de su kohai deteniendo su caminata para que le dijera el por qué lo miraba cada rato, que si tenía algo que decirle que se lo dijera de una maldita vez.

En ese momento ambos se miraron a los ojos, ¡grave error!, se quedaron un rato mirándose y el pelilargo vio la decisión con que lo miraban esos brillantes ojos verdes y de alguna forma supo lo que iba a suceder. Como si de dos polos opuestos se tratara, el magnetismo comenzó a atraer sus rostros hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto en una suave y delicada caricia que se repitió una y otra vez. Y conforme dicho contacto aumentaba, se desataba la fogosidad con la que se repartían los besos.

Y hubieran seguido así, pero duro poco tiempo a causa de un sonido de celular que los hizo volver a la realidad demasiado pronto. Dicho celular era del pelilargo, la persona que lo llamaba era su hermana Kanako preguntando si iba a ir la casa para cenar y él le respondió que sí, dijo unas cosas más y cortó; todavía no se recuperaba del beso que si bien no hubo una lengua traviesa invadiendo su boca tratando de provocar a la lengua tímida que poseía, el beso igualmente le causo que su respiración se agitara demasiado, que su corazón se alocara y que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, un estado casi similar pudo ver en su kohai.

Una vez que se calmó recién se pudo percatar que estaban en el vecindario cerca a su casa… ¡EN LA CALLE! ¡SE HABÍAN BESADO EN LA CALLE Y ALGUIEN PUDO HABERLOS VISTO!, el solo pensarlo lo aterraba, para su suerte el vecindario estaba vacío algo muy raro ya que no era muy tarde, haciendo que esto lo tranquilizara un poco. Pero ahora estaba molesto con su kohai y por el beso que le dio; él no admitiría que era un beso que ambos iniciaron, suficiente con el primero que le dio la noche anterior y del que aún no se recuperaba del todo.

" _todo es culpa de Morinaga y del alcohol"_ pensaba mientras miraba con mirada homicida a cierto kohai que no sabía que decir o hacer para que su sempai no lo asesine lenta y dolorosamente.

 **-etto… sempai yo…-** el peliazul no sabía exactamente qué decir, tenía miedo de decir las palabras incorrectas que hicieran que aumentara la ira de su amado

 **-¡idiota!-** gritó el pelilargo mientras le daba un golpe en la cara a su kohai

 **-ahhh! ¡Perdón!-** recibió un buen golpe en la cara que hizo que se cayera al suelo

 **-¡pobre de ti si lo vuelves a hacer!-** le dijo mientras miraba a su kohai que estaba sentado en el suelo sobándose la cara **-nos vemos mañana en la universidad...**

 **-eh? ¡Sí!, nos vemos mañana-** estaba feliz ya que mañana era domingo y no había clases eso quería decir que se encontraría ahí solo para verse...

Fue lo que escucho el pelilargo de su kohai mientras daba la espalda, no quería que viera el sonrojo que tenía en ese momento, y se dirigía solo hacia su casa. Una vez en su casa se había dirigido inmediatamente a su habitación, tenía que calmar su acelerado corazón y la extraña sensación que tenía en sus labios.

Ahora que estaba echado en su cama solo podía entender que su kohai era un atrevido y no temía por su integridad.

 _-"definitivamente debo ser más duro con él, le estoy dando demasiada confianza"_ pensaba, pero después recordó que él también la había tenido pues se atrevió a besarlo primero. **-Tal vez solo tenga que ver cómo van las cosas…**

 **.**

A Morinaga le gustaba robar besos a su sempai, le encantaba ver la cara de desconcierto que ponía, pues lo tomaba por sorpresa, realmente le parecía muy lindo ver a su sempai sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido.

En esos momentos Souichi se dividía entre golpear o no a su atrevido kohai, entre empujarlo o devolver el gesto, incluso la idea de mandarlo al hospital no le parecía una exageración y entre otros tipos de amenazas que al final no cumpliría.

Le avergonzaba que su kohai le robara besos pero al fin de cuentas esos actos de su peliazul lo disfrutaba pues su tonto kohai hacia lo que él no podía hacer por vergüenza.

Así era como habían pasados lo días eso dos jóvenes, después de ese tercer beso el peliazul había agarrado más confianza con su sempai, sabía que podría recibir un golpe por su atrevimiento, pero a él no le importaba tomar el riesgo más su sorpresa fue creciendo que conforme los días iban pasando su sempai ya no lo rechaza como antes, de hecho le correspondía…

Eran besos inocentes los que al comienzo se daban con la única intención de sentir los labios de su compañero, pero con el pasar de los días esos besos ya no eran suficientes ahora estos eran acompañados de leves caricias ya sea en el rostro o en los cabellos, tampoco faltaban los abrazos amistosos, ambos disfrutaban de esas muestras de cariño que se daban sintiéndose cada vez más especiales, más importantes para la otra persona, eran pequeños momentos en los que no existían nadie más que ellos, esas muestras de afecto se volvieron sin querer en algo sumamente importante para ambos que no debían faltar cada día.

A causa del afecto que se mostraban, el peliazul creía cada vez más y más que su sempai y él eran el uno para el otro, quería confesarle sus sentimientos, pero después pensaba que era mejor esperar un poco más pues tenía miedo que después su sempai se asustara y ya no quisiera estar con él y eso le dolería demasiado.

Souichi estaba seguro que lo que hacía con su kohai no era lo que los amigos hacen, pero aun así lo seguía haciendo porque le gustaba las muestras de afecto que se daban. Hacia todo lo posible para que nadie los viera y tampoco quería que sus hermanos se enteraran pues no quería que llegaran a pensar mal de él.

.

Los fines de semana Souichi se quedaba en el apartamento de su kohai, conversaban como siempre y le explicaba las dudas que tenía en algún curso, y en algún momento dado comenzaban con los besos.

El peliazul a veces se preguntaba como hacía para no saltarle encima a su sempai, llevarlo a la cama y hacerlo suyo, se sorprendía del control que estaba teniendo cuando tenía a su sempai en sus brazos correspondiendo cada uno de sus besos.

Estaban yendo poco a poco, Morinaga se dio cuenta que su pelilargo no estaba al comienzo muy seguro de lo que hacían se podría decir que se avergonzaba mucho de la situación que se desataba cuando ellos estaban juntos y completamente solos; el peliazul se enamoraba más de la inocencia que tenía su sempai, por eso estaban yendo lento pero… seguro.

Los besos, que eran mucho más secretos, e íntimos, se lo daban escondidos bajo las sabanas donde un _"ya es hora dormir"_ o _"ya es tarde"_ iniciaba lo que sería una noche con los dos durmiendo juntos.

Al principio cuando el pelilargo se quedaba a dormir en el apartamento de su kohai, el peliazul se quedaba en su cama y el pelilargo en un futon, pero bastó que una de esas noches mirarse de manera intensa para leer en los ojos del otro que querían dormir juntos… solo dormir… sentir el calor de su compañero, nada más.

" _hace frio en las noches"_ era la excusa para dormir juntos.

Con las luces apagadas el pelilargo se metía entre las sabanas de la cama de su kohai, siempre mostrando un sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando estaba demasiado cerca de su amigo.

Una vez estando ambos en la misma cama, a centímetros el uno del otro, podían escuchar sus corazones latiendo a la vez convirtiéndose en un solo latido.Y aprovechando que estaban juntos, Morinaga solía ser quien se acercaba lentamente en esos momentos a su amado, y aprovechando la oscuridad, sus labios se posaban sobre los de su sempai.

Souichi, después de varios segundos de shock, le correspondía el beso con la misma calma y cautela como si estuviera prohibido hacer ruido en las noche.

Después de varios besos, se quedaban dormidos y a la mañana siguiente despertaban bien abrazados, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Eso era una de las muchas cosas que le gustaba a Morinaga de compartir con su sempai y para Souichi eso era la que más le avergonzaba, pero aun así le gustaba que durmieran juntos. Solo los dos…

.

Morinaga era alguien que le atraía, que le gustaba eso ya no lo podía negar a estas alturas pues disfrutaba de su compañía, de sus abrazos, de sus besos y de sus caricias, pero todavía no podía aceptar que posiblemente pudiera estar enamorado de su kohai.

Los hermanos del pelilargo querían conocer al chico peliazul, pero Souichi no quería que lo conocieran no porque pensara que les podría caer mal, al contrario, sabía que lo adorarían en especial Kanako que parecía tener gustos parecidos con su kohai. Lo que quería evitar es que lo ataquen con preguntas que el pelilargo evitaría responder o trataría de no darle importancia, pero que su Morinaga siendo tan expresivo y sincero con sus emociones les podría contar cosas que no quiere que se enteren como su extraña relación _"ellos no necesitan saber que Morinaga y yo hacemos esas cosas"_ pensaba

Aunque sus hermanos menores ya tenían una leve sospecha de lo que le pasaba, sabían que se veía con su amigo Morinaga, al que querían conocer y que el pelilargo hacia todo lo posible por evitarlo, pero también sabían que su hermano parecía estar pasando por la etapa del enamoramiento y creían que Morinaga como su único amigo le ayudaba dándole consejos u otra cosas para conquistar a la chica que hacía que el pelilargo se tocara continuamente los labios y saliera los fines de semana.

Lo que ninguno de los dos hermanos sospechaba era que Morinaga y la supuesta chica eran la misma persona…

El pelilargo había intentado rechazar los sentimientos, auto engañándose a sí mismo cuando era de sobra consciente, que cada vez se sentía más y más atraído por su kohai. ¡NO!, eso no era simple atracción, era mucho más.

Era algo para lo que no estaba preparado mentalmente.

Souichi ya no controlaba su cuerpo, ni sus pensamientos; cuando su kohai se acercaba, cuando lo abrazaba, lo besaba y lo acariciaba, perdía completamente la razón. Su cuerpo reaccionaba involuntariamente ante unas simples insinuaciones y una abrasadora marea de excitación se desataba ante el solo contacto con el cuerpo de su kohai… de su Morinaga…

.

Los meses pasaron bastante rápido y ya se terminaba ese año para dar comienzo a otro, la navidad era una de las fiestas que a cierto chico peliazul le hubiera gustado celebrar con su amado sempai, pero este ya tenía planes de celebrar ese día con su familia y él no podía hacer nada al respecto; así que había pensado pasarlo solo en su apartamento o con su amigo Hiroto en el bar y pensaba que para el año nuevo sería igual más grande fue su sorpresa al recibir un mensaje de su sempai diciéndole que iría a su departamento para celebrar el año nuevo juntos después de visitar el templo con sus hermanos y su tía.

Sin duda esa noticia le hizo tan feliz que no podía callarlo y se lo conto a su amigo Hiroto, este estaba feliz por su amigo y todavía no entendía como hacia su pequeño angelito para no saltarle encima a su sempai, pues él sabía que su amigo era un angelito pervertido cuando del pelilargo se refería.

Ya siendo más de las 12:00am el pelilargo había ido a ver a su kohai, este lo había recibido como siempre con una gran sonrisa. Morinaga había planeado celebrarlo a lo grande con comida y varias botellas de licor.

El pelilargo quien había decidido dejar de tomar por un tiempo, y eso había sido hace 2 meses, pensó que no había nada de malo en volver a tomar de nuevo. La noche la pasaban platicando, comiendo y bebiendo…

Y poniendo como excusa al alcohol ambos comenzaron a besarse de manera fogosa.

Morinaga había tomado el rostro de su amado con ambas manos y lo jaló hacia él en un movimiento rápido, haciendo chocar sus bocas en el contacto. Su lengua lujuriosa recorría la boca de Souichi sin escrúpulo alguno con locura, pasión y arrebato; y el pelilargo hacia todo lo posible para seguirle el ritmo.

El pelilargo llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado kohai enredando sus dedos en los suaves cabellos azules, para más contacto, para más cercanía, como buscando fundirse en el cuerpo del otro, como queriendo ser uno con él.

Ambos querían eso… se deseaban, se atraían, se gustaban. ¿Quién tenía derecho a juzgarlos?

El cerebro de Souichi literalmente se había desconectado de la realidad y no quería otra cosa más que sentir la deliciosa boca de su kohai sobre la suya, sometiéndolo, obligándolo, haciéndolo sucumbir ante algo que ni él mismo conoce

Ante algo que recién estaba comenzado a comprender…

Morinaga y Souichi movían sus bocas casi agresivamente y en sincronía, recorrían con la lengua cada rincón de la boca de su compañero, apenas quedándole aire para poder respirar como si no quisieran dejar ningún espacio sin explorar; sentían sus lenguas chocar una y otra vez estando en una batalla que no querían perder. Escalofríos recorrían la columna vertebral de ambos jóvenes y extrañas cosquillas sentían en sus estómagos. Era una sensación que a ambos les gustaba.

Morinaga sentía las manos de su sempai acariciar de su rostro, después rozar su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros y nuevamente repetir los mismos movimientos, todo esto sin dejar de besarlo.

Necesitaban tomar aire así que separaron un poco, el pelilargo estaba aturdido por el beso fogoso que había tenido con su kohai, Morinaga mas recuperado miraba embelesado a su sempai _"se ve tan hermoso"_ volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez fue un beso casto para después dirigir sus labios al cuello de Souichi y comenzar a dar besitos en su cuello y después en su rostro, estos besos eran diferentes al anterior que se habían dado, tenían amor en ellos no solo deseo.

" _te amo tanto, ¿puedes ver cuánto te amo?"_ pensaba Morinaga mientras besaba al amor de su vida

Souichi sentía como su Morinaga estaba besando su cuello y su rostro tan cariñosamente que no pudo evitar arquear su espalda, no podía creer que esos besos, diferente al de puro deseo que antes se estaban dando, le afectara tanto a tal grado de ponerse nervioso. Esos besos lo estaban excitando aún más, giraba su cabeza a un lado para darle aún más espacio en su cuello a esos labios que lo estaban volviendo loco.

El peliazul pasó al otro lado de su cuello, ese lado que su sempai le había concedido, chupándolo esta vez, besándolo con desenfreno y dejando pequeñas marcas a esa piel sensible.

" _quiero que seas mío, sempai, y yo… quiero ser solo tuyo"_

Aquellas nuevas sensaciones que sufría su piel no tenían descripción, el placer le recorría como electricidad en el cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual comenzaba a ponerse duro.

 **-...** **Ahh!** – fue el gemido que escapó de los labios del pelilargo sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

Morinaga se había frotado contra su erección oculta bajo sus pantalones sin previo aviso causándole una punzada de dolor y de placer.

 **-mmgh-** el pelilargo apretó los ojos y los labios tratando que su gemido no salga de su boca cuando el peliazul tocaba su erección sobre su pantalón y comenzó a apretarlo un poco.

 **-** **Ah!...Mori... naga** **-** Souichi cerraba los ojos levemente y llevaba su cabeza hacia el cuello de su kohai mientras trataba de reprimir sus gemidos lo más que podía… se había aferrado al cuerpo de Morinaga.

 **-sempai…-** esos gemidos excitaban a Morinaga haciéndole perder cada vez el control.

Besos, caricias, roces, pasión… eran lo que hacían y lo que sentían.

Para ese entonces ya se encontraban recostados, uno encima del otro, en el suelo del dormitorio del peliazul, este sin dejar de rozar la erección de su sempai con la suya por encima de la ropa.

Ambos estaban aun con la ropa puesta.

Souichi tenía cerrado los ojos, sin dejar de abrazar a Morinaga, sin hacer absolutamente nada más que sentir el placer que le daba. Tal vez el pelilargo había imaginado llegar a este punto con su kohai en algún momento, pero sinceramente no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que sentiría, hasta ahora.

Pero el alcohol no los dejaría llegar hasta el final de ese encuentro fogoso que había comenzado poniendo como excusa al mismo alcohol, Souichi estaba comenzado a ser vencido por el sueño y esto Morinaga lo pudo notar pues el abrazo del pelilargo estaba perdiendo fuerza.

 **-Mori… -** Souichi quiso hablar, pero no podía, el sueño le estaba ganando

El peliazul se incorporó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Y miró sus ojos miel que parecían pidiéndole algo y él de alguna manera supo que era…

Morinaga le dio un beso uno suave e inocente, uno muy tierno; sintiendo el corazón del otro chocar con el suyo. Se separó un poco y vio como Souichi, cerrando los ojos levemente giró el rostro hacia un lado, y sin capacidad para mantenerse despierto un segundo más, se había quedado dormido.

El peliazul se quedó mirando embelesado aquel rostro que se veía tan sereno y tranquilo. Y viéndolo así tan vulnerable debajo de él era difícil creer que era la misma persona antisocial, con mal carácter y hasta violenta. No pudo evitar pensar que dormido se veía muy hermoso…y muy lindo.

Morinaga levanto a su sempai en sus brazos y lo depositó en la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo, estando al lado de Souichi, se inclinó hacia él y le dedicó un beso suave en su mejilla y otra en su frente, por lo cual el pelilargo comenzó a moverse un poco, pero solo un poco.

 **-Mori…naga-** el pelilargo llamó en sueños a su kohai y luego se quedó completamente quieto.

El peliazul al escuchar su nombre de los labios de su amor no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, le dio un último beso y se dispuso a dormir sin dejar de abrazar a su amado.

.

En la casa de la familia Tatsumi:

Souichi estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo, tenía la mirada perdida, pero no más perdida que sus pensamientos. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas a ciertos acontecimientos que ocurrieron en el apartamento de su kohai…

 _-"¡Demonios! ¡Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso!"-_ renegaba

 **FLASH BACK**

Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente encontrándose con la molesta luz del día que entraba por la ventana, se sentía cansado y sin ganas de levantarse. El pelilargo se puso a mirar a su alrededor y reconoció la habitación, era la habitación de Morinaga.

 _-"¿Qué hago aquí?"-_ se preguntó, pero después recordó que vino a celebrar el año nuevo en el apartamento de su kohai.

Comenzó a levantarse, le dolía la cabeza causada por la noche de tragos que tuvo con Morinaga

Se percató que su peliazul no estaba en su cuarto _"¿adónde se habrá ido?"_ se preguntó, no recordaba en qué momento se había acostado, lo que si recordaba es que estaba con su kohai, estaban comiendo, bebiendo y conversando de temas triviales después… se besaban… se tocaban… y… y…

La cara que puso el pelilargo cuando recordó lo de anoche era un poema _"acaso yo…"_ se sobresaltó al recordar sus acciones del día anterior.

 **-No es posible -** murmuró llevándose una mano a la cara, la cual seguía roja ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior, y a pesar de que no estaba su kohai mirándolo en ese momento, se sentía sumamente avergonzado.

¿Hasta dónde habían llegado?, esa pregunta apareció en su mente

Se sentó de golpe y comprobó que no sintió ningún dolor en su trasero, dio un suspiro aliviado, pero después se aterró por lo que había hecho.

 _-"¿Por qué estoy verificando si me dolería?, acaso yo…"-_ no quería saber la respuesta a su _extraña_ pregunta, de hecho hacerse esa pregunto le aterró.

¿Por qué se había hecho esa pregunta?

El pelilargo trataba de calmarse, era imposible que el intentara hacerle algo a su kohai, cuando este estuvo teniendo el control todo el tiempo y él solo estaba… disfrutándolo…

 **-¡Mierda, maldición!-** no sabía dónde meter la cara de la vergüenza del solo pensar que estuvo cerca de perder la virginidad con su kohai…

Y hablando de su kohai, ¿adónde se ha ido?

Estaba tan perdido en sus recuerdos de anoche que no se había percatado del sonido que hacia la ducha.

 _-"¿se estará bañando?"-_ eso era lo más seguro, pero se dio cuenta que la puerta del baño no estaba cerrada, solo juntada. Eso le llamo la atención a Souichi, ¿sería posible que en realidad su kohai había dejado la llave de la ducha abierta?

Pues no creía que se estuviera bañando dejando la puerta del baño abierta como si estuviera invitándolo a que entrara para bañarse juntos ¿cierto?

Se golpeó mentalmente por pensar eso, lo más lógico pensó es que el muy idiota de su kohai dejo la llave de la ducha abierta haciendo que se desperdiciara el agua.

Se notaba que su cerebro no estaba funcionando bien ese día.

 **-no me vendría mal darme un baño-** se dijo el pelilargo, pues sentía su cuerpo sudoso por lo de anoche, así que con eso en mente busco unas toallas para poder secarse cuando terminara su baño, una vez que las encontró entro al cuarto del baño pues pensaba desvestirse una vez adentro, pero grande fue su sorpresa que al entrar pudo ver cerca de la ducha la silueta de una persona _-"estoy imaginando cosas"_ -

 **-...-** no dijo nada, no podía creer lo que veía - _"¡ESE ES MORINAGA!"-_ simplemente no lo podía creer…

Veía cómo su apuesto kohai, estando de perfil, comenzaba a pasar sus dedos por su cabello húmedo lentamente hacia atrás mientras echaba su cabeza un poco para atrás cerrando los ojos disfrutando del contacto con el agua fría, su piel brillaba debido a las finas gotas de agua que resbalaban por su cuerpo bien formado y desarrollado, además que podía ver muy bien su dotado trasero.

 **-…-** estaba completamente mudo, no podía articular ninguna palabra, pero en su mente… _"GYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_ estaba gritando horrorizado, había sido lo único que se le vino a la mente del pelilargo.

Trato de dejar de mirar, pero le era realmente imposible pues sus, hasta hace poco, asexuales ojos simplemente no le obedecían, veía todo el esplendoroso cuerpo de su amigo como dios lo trajo al mundo, parecía que no quería perder ningún detalle a pesar que su mente le gritaba que saliera de ahí de una maldita vez.

Todo esto le pasaba mientras estaba apoyado bruscamente en la puerta del baño y quedándose completamente quieto incluso había dejado de respirar. Comenzaba a sentir calor, mucho pero mucho calor; sentía que la cara le comenzaba arder se pasó la mano por su frente tratando de calmarse, lo mejor era irse de allí… y eso pensaba hacer…

Pero le entro la curiosidad… tal vez si echaba otro vistazo se le iba a pasar y vería que fue solo producto de su imaginación… ¿no?, porque… ¡no es posible que su kohai siendo más joven que él tenga ese cuerpazo!, ¿verdad?

Eso pensaba el pelilargo así que echó otro vistazo y…y…

Vio que Morinaga aún estaba bajo la regadera dejando que el agua caiga sobre su magnífico cuerpo.

Trago grueso, el tonto de su kohai se veía… ¡ENDEMONIADAMENTE SEXY!

Souichi no lo soporto más, definitivamente lo mejor era salir de ahí antes que tenga un infarto por estar viendo algo que no debía, y esta vez así lo hizo

Fue una suerte para el pelilargo que Morinaga estuviera tan concentrado en su baño y en sus pensamientos como para que no se percatara que su curioso sempai estuvo babeando al verlo desnudo.

Ya estando fuera del baño se sentó en la cama tratando de calmar a su corazón y a su cuerpo traicionero, pues el ver desnudo a su kohai lo había excitado.

- _"maldición"_ \- intento sacar la imagen del pecaminoso cuerpo de su kohai de su asexual mente, y pasado un par de minutos logro su objetivo, pero ahora estaba molesto.

- _"¡¿qué me pasó?!, no debería de haberme excitado por solo ver a Morinaga desnudo, ¡RAYOS! ¡MALDICIÓN!"-_ se estaba regañando mentalmente y hubiera seguido así si no fuera porque escuchó el sonido de la manija de la puerta del cuarto de baño y eso hizo que el pelilargo girara el rostro en dirección a dicha puerta a tiempo de ver como esta se abría.

Tras ella, Morinaga salía semidesnudo cubriendo su cuerpo con tan solo una pequeñísima toalla anudada a su cintura que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y otra pequeña toalla encima de su cabello azulado que estaba goteando.

 **-eh? ¿Sempai?… no sabía que ya te habías despertado-** decía el peliazul mostrando una linda sonrisa a su sempai, quien se encontraba sentado en la cama, sin percatarse de lo nervioso que estaba poniendo a su pelilargo por verlo en paños menores.

 **-…-** el pelilargono respondió, su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas, los ojos miel del pelilargo no dejaban mirar el cuerpo de aquel dios de la provocación, y pudo percatarse de las gotas que descendían por su firme pecho y morían en el borde del paño, no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

En definitiva quería ser esas gotas de agua

 **-¿sempai?-** el peliazul se dio cuenta que su pelilargo no dejaba de mirarlo, y pudo ver el lindo sonrojo de su cara _"¿por qué se estará sonrojando?"_ pensó y segundos después era el peliazul el que se estaba poniendo todo colorado al recordar que solo llevaba puesto una pequeña toalla en la cintura, ¡SU SEMPAI LO ESTABA VIENDO SEMIDESNUDO!, por no decir CALATO ya que esa toalla no tapaba prácticamente nada.

 _-"¡GYAAAAAHHHHHH!"_ ahora el que gritó mentalmente fue el peliazul, quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes sabía que hacer o que decir para salir de esa bochornosa situación; solo habían desviado la mirada, lo último que querían en ese momento era mirarse y que se dieran cuenta de lo roja que estaban sus caras en ese momento.

Habrían estado así como medio minuto, el peliazul sabía que tenía que vestirse y no estar así de exhibicionista frente a su sempai así que algo nervioso se dirigió a la puerta de su armario para comenzar a vestirse, se regañaba internamente por haberse olvidado su ropa de cambio, pero ya no tenía caso enfadarse.

El pelilargo se había percatado que su kohai se había movido, así que de reojo veía lo que iba hacer y se dio cuenta que se había dirigido al armario a vestirse _"¡ya era hora que pensara en poner algo encima!, ¡esa toalla no le tapa nada!"_ renegaba mentalmente mientras miraba como su peliazul dándole la espalda retiraba la pequeña toalla anudada a su cintura pasándolo por todo su cuerpo para quitar la humedad, mostrando su ancha espalda y su codiciado, y bien formado, trasero.

Una oleada de calor comenzó a crecer en el cuerpo del pelilargo que inconscientemente se relamió los labios con deseo, después reaccionó y se dio cuenta que se había comenzado a excitar de nuevo, necesitaba un ducha ¡urgente! no quería que su kohai se diera cuenta de _eso._

 **-Voy a tomar un baño-** sin esperar a que su kohai le contestara entro al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro.

 **-…¿sempai?-** le había llamado la atención que su sempai entrara casi corriendo al baño, pero prefirió no preguntarle nada cuando saliera.

Ya en el baño el pelilargo miraba horrorizado el bulto entre sus piernas "¡maldición!, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¡¿Por qué?!" pensaba mientras se quitaba la ropa para tomar una ducha bien fría para quitarse la calentura.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Quería olvidarse de lo que había pasado en el apartamento de Morinaga, recordaba que después de tomar su baño se vistió y se fue a pesar que su kohai le dijo que se quedara a desayunar, pero el pelilargo simplemente le dijo que estaba apurado, no le dio más explicaciones y se fue; quería estar en su casa, y tratar de olvidar lo que había pasado allí.

Sin lugar a dudas habían tenido una _buena_ _celebración_ de año nuevo y las marcas en el cuello del pelilargo eran una prueba de ello.

.

El nuevo año daba inicio, ninguno de los dos jóvenes comentaron sobre lo que paso ese día de año nuevo, solo seguían viéndose como antes, conversaban como siempre, se besaban y acariciaban como siempre… o eso era lo que querían aparentar.

Casi todas las noches, el peliazul tenía sueños húmedos con su sempai, haciendo que se preguntara cuanto podría aguantar sin saltarle encima.

-" _si sempai se entera que sueño con él seguro pensará que soy un pervertido y se alejara de mi inmediatamente"_ -pensaba mientras se dirigía al baño a masturbarse.

Pero el peliazul no era el único que tenía sueños húmedos, el pelilargo no podía dormir sin despertarse en la madrugada con el cuerpo caliente, sudoroso y con una enorme erección entre las piernas _"me estoy volviendo un maldito pervertido, ¡maldición!"_ se sentía frustrado.

Si bien los sueños húmedos que tenía el pelilargo eran inocentes comparados con los de su pervertido kohai eso no le quitaban los vergonzosos que eran.

No le quedaba otra que masturbarse ya que no podría dormir con tremendo bulto y tomar un baño a esas horas alertaría a sus hermanos menores.

El pelilargo acostado en su cama se tocaba mientras sin querer proponérselo su mente le mostraba a su kohai mirándolo con una mirada deseosa…

 **-ahh! Mori...naga-** se frotaba la entrepierna con fuerza con una de sus manos mientras con la otra se acariciaba el cuerpo, se imaginaba que era su kohai el que lo masturbaba, el que le tocaba todo su cuerpo; cerraba sus ojos y podía ver más claramente a su kohai, sus ojos, sus labios y no pudo evitar lamer sus propios labios como tratando de buscar los restos de la miel de sus besos.

 **-ahh! Un poco… más** -se frotaba su miembro con un poco más de rapidez- **… ya casi… ahhhh!-** y se corría mientras arqueaba un poco la espalda.

Estaba tratando de regular su respiración, estaba sumamente agitado _"¡¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?!"_ se preguntaba, estaba molesto consigo mismo por tener pensamientos pervertidos con su kohai.

 _"¿es que acaso realmente quiero hacerlo con él?"_ parecía que tanto tiempo de haber tenido sus hormonas reprimidas le estaba pasando factura _"me pregunto si Morinaga le estará pasando algo parecido,… supongo que… tarde o temprano lo haremos…"_ ese solo pensamiento hizo que su cara se pusiera en un inicio roja como un tomate y después pasara a una expresión de completo horror.

 _"¡¿en qué estoy pensando?! ¡Eso nunca pasara! ¡NUNCA! ¡NO SOY GAY Y ÉL TAMPOCO!"_ se reprendía pero después… _"además… ¿cómo se haría entre dos hombres? ¿Alguno de los dos tendría que ceder?"_ le entró la curiosidady no pudo evitar imaginarse tumbado en la cama y su kohai encima de él teniendo todo el control…

 _"¡AHHH! ¡¿Por qué sigo pensando ese tipo de cosas?!¡TODO ES CULPA DE ESE TONTO!"_

Al parecer ese primero de enero les había afectado bastante a ambos, en especial al pelilargo.

.

En la universidad…en el mes de abril…

 **-sempai, vendrás hoy a mi apartamento-** hablaba el peliazul sentado junto a su sempai en una de las muchas bancas que había en la universidad.

 **-no lo sé, hoy el profesor asistente Miyoshi me pidió que lo ayudara así que no estaré disponible como hasta las 9 o más tarde-**

 **-no te preocupes, te espero afuera de la facultad; recuerda que no vivo muy lejos de la universidad-**

 **-lo sé, pero… aun así yo…-** no estaba seguro si aceptar su invitación, en las últimas semanas se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo reaccionaba aún más rápido a los besos de su kohai _"¿debería dejarme llevar?"_

 **-además… -** el peliazulacerco sus labios y toco los de su sempai en una leve caricia **-quisiera pasar esta noche contigo-**

 **-¡idiota, no hagas eso!-** le regaño dándole un pequeño golpe en la coronilla **\- alguien nos podría ver-** lo dijo con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

 **-auch!, eso dolió…-** se sobaba la zona afectada **-pero en el apartamento nadie nos verá**

 **-¡eso lo sé!, pero…**

 **-no haré nada que no quieras, ¿sí?-** Morinaga sabía que su sempai temía dar el siguiente paso, por eso quería demostrarle que podía confiar en él y no había nada que temer.

 **-…-** Souichino estaba seguro si creerle ya que sabía que su kohai era demasiado confianzudo y podría hacer algo más atrevido como lo que había pasado en año nuevo, pero aun así…

 **-está bien, pero no te atrevas a hacer algo sin mi permiso, ¡entendiste!-** había tomado una decisión.

 **-sí-** el peliazul estaba feliz, quería pasar más tiempo con su sempai, quería hacer más fuerte su extraña relación que no se diferenciaba mucho a la de una pareja formal.

¿Qué se sentiría besar algo más que esos suaves labios? ¿Por qué no hacer algo más íntimo? Tal vez eso fue lo que pasó por la mente del pelilargo para aceptar la invitación de su kohai.

Probablemente, las respuestas vendrían de forma natural si dejaba que sus cuerpos se juntaran un poco más, si permitía que el calor los llenara de manera irracional e instintiva, y los quemara de placer.

Un sentimiento que solo había comenzado a sentir con su kohai y quería que sea solo con él.

.

.

Pero… en ese momento, aun no se daban cuenta… que una prueba imprevista los esperaba…

 **Hasta aquí dejo el capítulo, espero que no les haya parecido algo tedioso, ya se estarán imaginando que pasará el siguiente capítulo ¿verdad?, supongo que sí n_n**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Atte: Mari chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, me costó horrores terminarlo XD, espero que sea de su agrado n_n**

 **.**

Capítulo 5: Porque eres especial

 **.**

Mientras Morinaga y Souichi seguían platicando sentados en una de las muchas bancas que había en la universidad, un hombre se paseaba por los pasillos de la facultad de agricultura, ese hombre era el profesor asistente Miyoshi.

El profesor Miyoshi sospechaba que Souichi y Morinaga tenían una relación mas fuerte que una amistad, pues en el tiempo que conocía al pelilargo nunca lo había visto con nadie ni tampoco parecía interesarle nadie. Para él, y tal vez para muchos, el pelilargo era una persona completamente dedicada a sus estudios, por eso le sorprendió verlo un día con un chico de cabellos azules y se sorprendió aún más verlos casi todo el tiempo juntos.

 _"parece que se consiguió un amigo"_ fue lo que pensó al comienzo, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba vio que ya no era una simple amistad ya que pudo ver que el peliazul parecía interesado en Souichi y este parecía que sentía lo mismo por Morinaga.

Miyoshi todavía no estaba seguro de sus sospechas hasta que un día en la noche vio al pelilargo salir de uno de los laboratorios a toda prisa, le dio curiosidad así que pensó en seguirlo sin que este se diera cuenta. El pelilargo ya estando fuera de la facultad buscaba a alguien y una vez que lo encontró se dirigió al lugar, fue entonces que el profesor se dio cuenta del chico peliazul que se encontraba recostado en el césped.

El profesor se ocultó entre los arbustos, y pudo ver que Souichi y el peliazul solo estaban platicando, al creer que no vería algo que confirmara sus sospechas, pensó en irse y justo cuando estaba por hacerlo decidió dar un último vistazo y lo que vio a continuación lo sorprendió pues veía a Souichi inclinándose para besar al chico que se encontraba recostado en el césped, ¡no lo podía creer!, ya sospechaba del peliazul, pero no estaba seguro de Souichi y con ese beso supo que esa amistad era algo más.

Se retiró de la escena antes de tiempo por eso no fue testigo de la reacción que tuvieron eso jóvenes después del beso.

Desde ese día observaba con mas atención a esos dos y sus sospechas estaban siendo confirmadas, ellos estaban saliendo o comenzando recién una relación, los veía cada vez más unidos y eso le molestaba pues él (Miyoshi) estaba interesado en el pelilargo, pero se calmó un poco pues sabia del mal carácter de Souichi así que pensó que no durarían demasiado como pareja.

Pero el año terminó y dio comienzo a otro y se dio cuenta que esos dos se estaban haciendo cada vez más y más unidos, su paciencia se estaba acabando y sus celos enfermizos estaban comenzando a salir a brote.

 _"no voy a permitir que sigas con ese tonto"_ pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la facultad, él había pedido ayuda al pelilargo en sus experimentos ese mismo día y sabía que ese experimento les tomaría bastante tiempo _"esta será la noche"_ el profesor parecía tener algo en mente…

.

Ya en la noche en el laboratorio

Un joven de cabellos largos se encontraba asistiendo al profesor asistente Miyoshi, estaba ansioso por salir pues miraba su reloj de pulsera cada cierto tiempo y veía que ya era muy tarde, él sabía que Morinaga lo seguiría esperando, pero tampoco quería que se quedara tan tarde solo por él. Se debatía en si debía llamarlo o no, o si tal vez enviarle un mensaje para que se fuera a casa aunque esto último lo descarto de inmediato ya que sabía que su kohai no le haría caso, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz del profesor lo interrumpió...

 **-Tatsumi-kun ya puedes prepárate para irte, lamento haberte mantenido hasta tan tarde ¿por qué no vamos a cenar?-** hablaba el profesor quien había estado observando cada movimiento del pelilargo.

 **-uhhh tengo que negarme, profesor, ya hice planes con alguien más-** respondía el pelilargo bastante tranquilo mientras lavaba algunos recipientes, sin percatarse de la manera insana que el profesor lo veía.

 **-¿tú? qué inusual-** ya sospechaba que rechazaría su invitación _"seguro se va ver con ese chico de nuevo"_ **-He notado que estas algo inquieto esta noche, ¿ansioso por ser puntual para… una cita?-** quería saber qué respuesta le daría el pelilargo.

 **-c-claro que no ¿Cómo puede siquiera sugerir eso, profesor?-** se puso un poco nervioso cuando escucho la palabra cita pues se le vino a la mente su kohai y que habían quedado irse a su departamento, pero trato de disimularlo.

 **-¿con quién vas a salir?-** fue directo con su pregunta, ya que se dio cuenta que Souichi no le daría la respuesta que deseaba saber.

 **-… ¿eh?-** esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa _"¿acaso él sabe de Morinaga?, no, eso es imposible"_ **-¿Quién…?,realmente nadie en especial…-** le había incomodado esa pregunta.

 **-si no es nadie especial, entonces no tienes por qué rechazar mi invitación-** el profesor hablaba mientras se iba acercando poco a poco al chico de cabellos largos.

 **-uh, profesor, ¿a qué viene esto?-** se estaba incomodando por lo que decía el profesor, pero también por la cercanía que se estaba tomando _"¿Por qué está invadiendo mi espacio personal?"_ -

 **-¿hasta dónde has llegado con ese chico?-** decía el profesor con un poco de molestia en su voz mientras se acercaba más y más al pelilargo invadiendo su espacio personal casi por completo

 **-eh? ¿Qué quiere decir?-** le estaba incomodando bastante la cercanía del profesor, pero también sus preguntas _"él parece saber algo, pero qué"_

 **-estaba tan seguro de que esta noche seria la noche-**

 **-¿disculpe?¿qu-qu-qué noche?¿uh? Es-espere profesor, ¿qué hace?-** no podía retroceder más, pues el profesor lo había acorralado

 **-¡Tatsumi-kun!-** el profesor tumbo al pelilargo al suelo tratando de evitar que se escape.

 **-¡¿Profesor?!-** el pelilargo se estaba asustando **-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO?! ¡POR FAVOR DÉJESE DE TONTERÍAS!-** gritaba mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre del profesor pero… **\- ugh-** el profesor lo besó

El pelilargo pataleaba para que Miyoshi deje de besarlo, una vez que lo dejó de besar comenzó a escupir, era simplemente asqueroso lo que ese sujeto estaba intentado hacerle.

 **-¡DETÉNGASE, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!¡NO PUEDE HABLAR EN SERIO!-** lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba salir de esa situación, se sentía asqueado.

 **-Te he querido tener así por mucho tiempo. Vamos, ¿no lo estas disfrutando? ¡Tatsumi-kun!-** le decía mientras se acercaba para darle otro beso, ese profesor se estaba excitando con solo ver a Souichi pataleando debajo de él

 **-¡NO BROMEE! A MÍ NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES-** lo decía bastante molesto, pero también un poco asustado por la situación en la que se encontraba, trataba de sacárselo de encima.

 **-pues a mí, eso no me pareció-**

 **-¿qué quiere decir?-** detuvo sus movimientos un momento, pues lo que dijo Miyoshi había llamado su atención

 **-me refiero al chico que siempre está contigo-** Miyoshi sentía cierto rencor hacia el peliazul por haberse ganado la confianza del pelilargo

 **-ah? Él es solo un amigo-** el pelilargo sabía que se estaba refiriendo a Morinaga, comenzó a moverse de nuevo buscando alguna forma de sacarlo de encima.

 **-¿en serio?, no te creo, es obvio que estas interesado en tu kohai, pero eso no lo voy a permitir.**

 **-¿qué piensa hacer?-** el pelilargoesperaba que no fuera lo que temía

 **-esta noche te hare mío-** sentenció el profesor, mostrando una sonrisa victoriosa con cierto toque de maldad

 **-¡no! ¡BASTA!-** no quería que ese desgraciado se aprovechara de él así que como sea liberó uno de sus brazos eintento golpear al bastardo de Miyoshi, pero el profesor lo detuvo con mucha facilidad.

 **-los jóvenes de ahora no tienen mucha fuerza, en cambio yo estoy bien entrenado-** decía mientras se inclinaba para besar al pelilargo nuevamente

 _-"¡es cierto, ni siquiera puedo moverme!"_ **suélteme ¡dije que se detuviera!¡No, lo digo en serio, DETÉNGASE!-** estaba asustado quería irse de ahí lejos de ese pervertido profesor que estaba encima suyo besando su cuello y golpeándolo con su erección, se sentía completamente asqueado

 **-no te preocupes sé que te gustará incluso más que tu kohai-** hablaba el profesor cerca de la oreja de Souichi, mientras presionaba su erección contra sus caderas.

 **-¡¿por qué metes a Morinaga en esto?!, ¡MORINAGA NO ES GAY Y YO TAMPOCO, SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS, NADA MÁS!, ASÍ QUE SUÉLTAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, ¡MALNACIDO!-** se revolvía tratando de alejar al pervertido de su profesor

 **-Así que se llama Morinaga jajaja-** el profesor no daba importancia a los insultos que Souichi le daba, le causaba gracia la forma como negaba la _relación_ que tenía con su kohai **-¿a quién tratas de engañar? Si se nota a simple vista que te gusta ese chico y él puede que también te corresponda-** ahora estaba más seguro que el pelilargo estaba enamorado del chico de cabellos azules.

 **-...eso es mentira-** respondió el pelilargo aunque el pensar que Morinaga sintiera algo por él no le molestaba en absoluto.

 **-si son solo amigos como tú dices, entonces dime ¿por qué lo besaste?-** el profesor se había recordado el beso que Souichi le había dado al peliazul esa noche de luna llena.

 **-¡¿qué?!** _"no puede ser ¿acaso él… nos vio?"_ -respondió el pelilargo mostrando cara de sorpresa que hizo que el profesor Miyoshi se riera un poco y detuviera sus movimientos para ver mejor la expresión de sorpresa del pelilargo.

 **-jajaja acaso pensaste que nadie se enteraría de tus muestras de afecto con ese idiota, ¿lo tratabas de enamorar?-** se burlaba del pelilargo **-Dime ¿ya te has acostado con él? ¿** **Eras tú el que lo jodía o te jodía él a ti** **?, porque yo te joderé a ti. Y veras que yo soy mejor que ese idiota.**

 **-¡NO INSULTES A MORINAGA, ÉL NO ES COMO TÚ!-** gritó fuera de sí, no le gustaba que el profesor llamara idiota a su peliazul, tampoco le gustaba que se burlara de la amistad que tenía con Morinaga.

 **-claro, porque yo soy mejor y pronto lo sabrás**

 **-...-** sentía que no tendría escapatoria _-"Morinaga…"_ -

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-...-** el peliazul que se encontraba en la afueras de la facultad sintió una gran opresión en su pecho y dolor en su corazón **-¿sempai...?-** tenía un mal presentimiento y se dirigió de inmediato a la facultad...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-quieres ser profesor asistente en el año que viene, ¿no es así?-** el pelilargo solo escuchaba lo que Miyoshi decía, estaba asustado **-eso quiere decir que estarás a mi cuidado. Deberías usar esto a tu ventaja… ¿no lo crees?-** Miyoshile susurraba en el oído para después besar el cuello del pelilargo.

 **-** _..."maldita basura humana"_ **-** estaba furioso, quería golpearlo, pero estaba completamente inmovilizado **-¡Morinaga!...-** gritó el nombre de sukohai,quería que viniera a ayudarlo, no quería que el maldito profesor se saliera con la suya, pues sentía que no podría salir de esa situación solo…

 **-¡suelte a mi sempai, idiota maniático!-**

El pelilargo escucho una voz que conocía muy bien y se dio cuenta que el profesor se cayó a un lado

 **-Morinaga…-** estaba sorprendido por ver a su kohai _"eres tú"_ se alegraba de que viniera a rescatarlo pues ya temía lo peor.

 **-¿sempai, se encuentra bien?-** el peliazul estaba asustado por la situación en la que encontró a su sempai _"gracias a dios que llegue a tiempo"_ se alegraba de haber venido a verificar si su sempai estaba bien, no se hubiera perdonado si algo malo le hubiera pasado.

 **-¡oye como te atreves, acaso no sabes quién soy…!-** gruño molesto el profesor por el golpe que recibió del peliazul con una silla **-¡Aléjate de mí!-** comenzó a gritar pues Morinaga comenzó a pisotearlo.

 **-¡NO ACTÚES COMO SI TÚ FUERAS LA VICTIMA AQUÍ, DESGRACIADO!-** estaba molesto pues ese profesor había intentado abusar sexualmente de su sempai y eso no se lo iba a perdonar.

 **-¡ya no me patees!, no te das cuenta que soy un asistente de profesor**

 **-¡mejor cállate grandulón patético!**

Mientras Morinaga se encargaba de Miyoshi, el pelilargo ya un poco más tranquilo logro divisar unas tijeras, y en ese momento una idea macabra se le vino a la mente.

 **-Morinaga, fuera de mi camino…-** hablo el pelilargo con voz de ultratumba.

 **-eh?, sempai, que está pensando hacer con esas tijeras-** el peliazul estaba asustado al ver a su pelilargo con esas tijeras y con una mirada de asesino en serie, el profesor también se había asustado, sentía que su vida corría peligro

 **-Te dije fuera de mi camino, Morinaga, esto ya no te concierne-**

 **-sempai, espere contrólate, ya me hice cargo de este idiota…-**

Morinaga trató de calmar en vano a su sempai y por eso no pudo evitar que el pelilargo clavara las tijeras en el trasero del profesor asistente quien resultó herido por el ataque. El peliazul estaba asustado pues no quería que su amado intentara contar algo más del profesor asistente, por suerte el profesor Fukushima estaba en la facultad debido a que había olvidado algunos papeles en su oficina, él se había dado cuenta del escándalo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento en unos de los laboratorios.

El profesor Fukushima escuchó del peliazul lo que su colega intento hacerle a Souichi, una vez que Morinaga terminó de contarle lo sucedido, decidió hacerse cargo de Miyoshi y del castigo que recibiría por sus malos actos; dejó que los jóvenes estudiantes se fueran a sus casas pues ya era muy tarde y quería que se olvidaran de la mala experiencia aunque sabía que eso no sería tan fácil.

 **.**

En las afueras de la facultad

 **-sempai…-** Morinaga no dejaba de mirar al pelilargo quien iba delante de él, Souichi no había dicho nada desde que salieron del laboratorio, ese silencio le estaba preocupando **-Sempai, ¿cómo te sientes?-** sabía que no era la mejor pregunta que tenía que hacerle considerando la situación en la que lo había encontrado en el laboratorio.

 **-...-** el pelilargo seguía caminando sin contestarle y esto no hacía más que seguir preocupando a su kohai, Souichi no quería hablar quería irse a casa, pero también quería decirle a su amigo algo que estuvo pensando, pero no sabía cómo el otro lo tomaría.

 **-sempai, sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?-** el peliazul seguía insistiendo para que su sempai hablara- **o es que… ya no confías en mi...-** se puso un poco triste en pensar en esa posibilidad

 **-n-no es eso...-** hablo el pelilargo, quiso sonar tranquilo pero su voz lo traicionó.

 **-…-** el peliazul escucho la voz quebrada de su sempai y se asustó así que se colocó en enfrente del pelilargo y lo vio **-sempai, estas llorando…-** se asustó el peliazul pues nunca había visto a su sempai llorar, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba era más serio de lo que se había imaginado.

 **-deja de decir tonterías-** respondía ante el comentario de su kohai mientras con movimientos enérgicos se frotó el rostro eliminado todo rastro de humedad sin ser consciente de en qué momento había comenzado a llorar.

Morinaga se sintió aún más triste así que trato de abrazarlo para reconfortarlo pero…

 **-suéltame-** lo que menos quería ahora Souichi era su lastima, estaba molesto consigo mismo por no poder evitar llorar, no quería que su kohai lo viera como una persona débil **-** **Aléjate de mí-** le dio la espalda a su kohai para que no viera lo afectado que se encontraba.

El peliazul posó suavemente una mano sobre su hombro y dócilmente le hizo girar hasta que el cuerpo tembloroso del pelilargo quedó arropado en sus brazos.

 **-Aléjate de mí, Morinaga-** susurró sin poner resistencia cuando sintió la calidez que le brindaba Morinaga cuando lo abrazaba haciendo que escondiera su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de su kohai, aferrándose con desesperación a su cintura.

 **-Está bien, sempai-** susurró acariciándole la espalda, consolándolo **-Está bien.**

Minutos después, cuando la calma fue relajando los tensos músculos y la respiración se volvió moderada, Souichi se separó lentamente sin poder sostener por mucho tiempo la mirada de esos hermosos y cálidos ojos verdes.

 **-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, sempai?-** preguntó al ver al pelilargo mucho mas calmado

 **-sí-** Morinaga era alguien muy especial para el pelilargo y por eso había tomado una decisión **-Morinaga... yo estuve pensando en algo…-** sabía que lo que diría a continuación podría afectar un poco la relación que ambos habían estado teniendo los últimos meses **-ya no deberíamos seguir con esto-** cuando lo dijo pudo ver la cara de sorpresa que ponía su kohai

 **-eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-** el peliazulesperaba haber oído mal

 **-ya no deberíamos besarnos tampoco creo que abrazarnos-**

 **-¿eh? ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿qué hay de malo en lo que hacemos?!-** el pelilargo sabía que su kohai le haría esas preguntas

 **-Morinaga, no quiero que seas gay y yo tampoco quiero serlo, por eso no podemos seguir actuando como lo hemos estado haciendo, tú eres mi amigo y los amigos… no se besan-** eso ya lo sabia, siempre lo supo, pero aun así había permitido que su kohai lo besara y él le había correspondido.

 **-eso es cierto, pero…-** el peliazul no quería ser solo un amigo para el pelilargo

 **-todo esto es mi culpa…-** lo interrumpió recordando lo que Miyoshi le había dicho **-porque yo fui quien te beso primero, pero eso ya no puede volver a pasar-** lo dijo con una voz dolida pero decidida, ya había tomado una decisión

 **-¿qué quiere decir sempai? ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

 **-¡todos los gay merecen desaparecer y no puedo permitir que te conviertas en uno de ellos!-** lo dijo con mucha seguridad, a causa de Miyoshi, él había tomado un odio hacia los gay.

 **-¡pero que tonterías dices!-** estaba alarmado, no le gustaba lo que escuchaba de su sempai pues sentía que también lo estaba insultando _"no, sempai, no pienses así, no te das cuenta que me lastimas con tus palabras"_

 **-¡NO SON TONTERÍAS, TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS HOMOS DEBEN DESPARECER!-** el pelilargo quería hacerle entender _"todos los homos son unos monstruos, no puedo permitir que te conviertas en uno de ellos"_

 **-¡PERO ESO ES EXTREMISTA!-** trataba de hacerle cambiar de actitud

 **-¡NO LO ES!, tu viste lo que ese maldito profesor intento hacer conmigo, no quiero que nos convirtamos en alguien como él, ¡NO QUIERO SER GAY NI TAMPOCO QUIERO QUE TÚ LO SEAS!-**

 **-¡eso no va a pasar!, tú no eres gay sempai, tú nunca te has fijado en los hombres ¿verdad?-** trababa de calmar a su sempai pues había comenzado a gritar

 **-sí** _"aunque hay una excepción y esa eres tú, Morinaga…por eso yo…yo…"-_ el pelilargo tenía una mirada dolida, él sabía que le gustaba su kohai, pero no quería aceptar que pudiera estar enamorado, ya no podía hacerlo…

El peliazul se dio cuenta de que su sempai también estaba triste por la decisión que había tomado, entonces decidió aceptar su propuesta, el de ser solo amigos y nada más…

 **-está bien sempai, yo no pienso hacer algo que no quieras-** estaba triste, pero quería que su sempai supiera que podía confiar en él y así lo haría _"tal vez más adelante te des cuenta, sempai, que no hay nada de malo en lo que estábamos haciendo"_

 **-muy bien y otra cosa más, ni una palabra de lo sucedido en el laboratorio, ¡¿entendido?!-** estaba más tranquilo pues su kohai había aceptado ser solo amigos, él no quería discutir con su amigo, al menos se conformaría con tenerlo cerca.

 **-sí, sempai-** le dedicó una sonrisa, un elaborado y feliz gesto que con frecuencia utilizaba para intentar ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos frente a los demás en especial a su sempai, no quería que viera lo mucho que le dolía su decisión.

-…-el pelilargo sabía que esa sonrisa era falsa, odiaba cuando Morinaga no era sincero con él, pero no dijo nada no tenía ganas de discutir con su kohai **-bien, nos vemos mañana-** comenzó a alejarse solo quería irse a casa, quería estar solo en su cuarto, había sido una terrible noche por culpa de Miyoshi, una noche que al comienzo pensó seria especial si estaba con su kohai en su apartamento.

 **-eh?, espere un momento sempai-** habló el peliazul haciendo que el pelilargo se detuviera y le prestara atención

 **-que quieres ahora, no tengo ánimos para seguir conversando-**

 **-eso lo sé, solo quería…bueno…yo…-** quería pedirle algo a su sempai, pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría

 **-¡habla de una vez!-** estaba perdiendo la paciencia

 **-¿puedo abrazarte…?**

 **-eh?, ¡¿por qué?! No habíamos quedado que ya no habría más muestras de afecto de ese tipo-** se estaba molestando, pensó que había sido claro cuando le dijo que no mas besos y abrazos.

 **-lo sé sempai, lo sé…**

 **-¿entonces?**

 **-por eso quiero abrazarlo, pues…** _"no sé cuándo tendré la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo"_ **… solo será un abrazo nada más… ¿está bien?-** lo dijo con ojitos suplicantes, el peliazul quería sentir su calor una vez más, sabía que a causa del incidente su sempai sería aún más desconfiado.

 **-Tsk, haz lo que quieras-** estaba molesto consigo mismo porque a veces no podía decirle no a su kohai.

Morinaga se acercó a su sempai y este solo se quedó quieto esperando el abrazo de su amigo, pudo sentir calidez una vez que estuvo rodeado entre sus brazos, y no pudo evitar corresponder dicho abrazo, él también extrañaría lo que había compartido con su kohai.

El peliazul al sentir los brazos de su sempai en su espalda, se separó un poco sin romper el abrazo para ver la cara de su amado y una vez que lo vio acerco sus labios a su frente dándole un pequeño y dulce beso, este acto sorprendió al pelilargo y esto lo vio perfectamente su kohai.

Morinaga sonrió tiernamente antes de que sus labios tocaran los de su sempai en una tenue caricia. Souichi queria atraparlos y profundizar el beso, pero se contuvo y vio que Morinaga se apartó rompiendo el abrazo.

 **-¿por qué fue eso?-** preguntó el pelilargo un poco molesto, más consigo mismo que con su kohai.

 **-lo siento, solo quería hacerlo un vez más-** contestó Morinaga mostrando un leve pero sincera sonrisa

 **-idiota-**

Después de eso cada uno tomó caminos separados en dirección a sus casas.

 **.**

Los días después de esa conversación siguieron su curso y como habían acordado los besos, las caricias incluso los abrazos, toda muestra de afecto fue anulada. Lo que hacían era simplemente conversar, hablar como lo hacían antes de que se dieran su primer beso mutuo, pero el ambiente no se sentía igual y es que ambos jóvenes extrañaban los meses en que estuvieron más íntimos.

 _"maldito Miyoshi"_ renegaba el pelilargo, él extrañaba los abrazos cálidos de su kohai, ahora ni eso había, todavía recordaba el último abrazo que se dieron y el beso en la frente que recibió, extrañaba todo eso, se sentía aburrido y culpaba al profesor porque si él no hubiera intentado aprovecharse, ahora estaría con su kohai abrazados y muy probablemente besándose.

Morinaga tampoco la estaba pasando bien, él había sentido que era cuestión de tiempo para que su sempai y él dieran el siguiente paso que era el de ser pareja formal, pero a causa del incidente, un futuro como pareja de su sempai le parecía cada vez más y más lejano.

Ahora escuchaba las amenazas de su sempai hacia lo gay, y como este no sabía de su orientación sexual, esas amenazas le dolían demasiado _"él nos odia a muerte"._

 **.**

En el bar Adamsite:

 **-No sé qué hacer Hiroto-kun-** el peliazul hablaba a su amigo, necesita algún consejo

 **-ciertamente tu situación se ha complicado bastante-** no podía evitar sentir pena por su amigo quien tenía una mirada bastante triste últimamente

 **-amo tanto a sempai, no quiero perderlo-** tenía ganas de llorar, pero trataba de que sus lágrimas no salieran

 **-ahora que tu sempai se volvió homofóbico lo ideal sería renunciar pero...-** el peliazul lo interrumpió.

 **-¿qué?, ¡no me digas eso!-** estaba triste y esta vez no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas salieran sin su permiso **-todo estaba yendo tan bien ¿por qué tuvo que pasar eso?-** sentía que lo estaban castigando por algún crimen que hubiera cometido en alguna vida pasada.

 **-pero tu sempai todavía no sabe que eres gay ¿verdad?-** el bar tender trataba de animar a su amigo

 **-así es, a donde quieres llegar Hiroto-kun-** hablaba mientras se limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas que tenía en su lindo rostro y calmaba un poco su respiración.

 **-puede que si se entera que tú eres gay tal vez pueda cambiar un poco su manera de pensar acerca de los homos-** Hiroto tenía una leve esperanza de que Souichi no odiaría al peliazul si se enterara de su orientación sexual.

 **-pero tengo miedo de que me odie, él ahora considera a todos los gay como unos violadores de satanás, me duele escuchar las amenazas que hace cuando está muy molesto-** el peliazul sabía que había una posibilidad de que no lo odiara, pero también tenía miedo de perder la amistad de su sempai si la situación no salía como quería; sabía que si su sempai lo llegara odiar él no lo soportaría, abandonaría la universidad si fuera necesario para que su sempai no lo odiara más.

 **-pero él te mostraba un poco de afecto ¿cierto?-** Hiroto recordaba muy bien lo que le había contado Morinaga cuando estaba más íntimo con Souichi, sabia lo feliz que era su amigo aunque el pelilargo a veces lo golpeara por sobrepasarse, sabía que el pelilargo lo quería, y no creía que su homofobia haría pedazos los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos.

 **-sí-** era eso lo que extrañaba, poder abrazar a su sempai sin tener miedo a que este lo rechace de manera fría

 **-además eres su único amigo y confía en ti, él te dijo que no quería que te convirtieras en gay y por eso quito las muestras de afecto en su lista de prioridades-** trata de hacer entender a su amigo **\- él te aprecia, angel-kun, más de lo que él se imagina-**

 **-...-** no respondió, comenzaba a entender lo que decía Hiroto

 **-él todavía está confundido, seguramente aún no ha admitido que está enamorado de ti**

 **-¿enamorado? Eso crees Hiroto-kun-** Morinagaya había comenzado a dudar sobre los posibles sentimientos que podría tener su sempai hacia él, debido a que el pelilargo siempre trataba de aparentar que no le afectaba la _lejanía_ de su kohai, este no podía evitar observar a su sempai y pensar que tal vez era solo él (Morinaga) el que extrañaba esos meses en los que estuvieron más íntimos. Y el escuchar a su amigo que su sempai podría estar enamorado de él le daba más esperanzas.

 **-sí, estoy seguro de ello más aun por lo que estuvieron haciendo en los últimos meses antes del incidente.-** Hiroto sabía que un profesor había intentado aprovecharse del pelilargo, pues Morinaga se lo había contado sin entrar en mucho detalle ya que sabía que estaba desobedeciendo al pelilargo cuando este le dijo que no dijera a nadie sobre el incidente, pero confía en su amigo Hiroto además que él estaba al tanto de la _relación_ con su sempai.

 **-espero que tengas razón, realmente extraño abrazar a sempai, sentir su calor, la suavidad de sus cabellos, de su piel...-** y comenzó a contar lo que extrañaba de su sempai

 _-"angel-kun comenzó de nuevo"-_ el bar tender no le quedo de otra que escuchar las muchas cosas que extrañaba el peliazul de su sempai _"algo me dice que va tomar bastante tiempo"-_ ya se había resignado pues no era la primera vez que Morinaga hacia eso _._

Y así transcurrió la noche en el bar.

 **.**

Los días se convirtieron en semanas luego en meses todo seguía su curso, los dos jóvenes conversaban de temas triviales y después cada uno se iba a su respectiva casa, esa se había convertido en su rutina pues el pelilargo había decidido ya no ir al apartamento de su kohai al menos no mientras se sintiera confundido acerca de sus sentimientos hacia su peliazul.

Incluso había decidido tomar clases de defensa personal para así poder defenderse en caso de que otro aprovechado intentara atacarlo; sabía que Morinaga había llevado clases de karate el año en que se conocieron, no quería depender siempre de su kohai para salvarlo, agradecía que su kohai hubiera ido a buscarlo ese día del incidente, no quería imaginarse lo que el profesor le hubiera hecho.

Ya en su casa, Souichi estaba malhumorado, no podía conciliar el sueño sentía que le faltaba algo o más bien alguien

Quería dormir, se sentía realmente cansado… pero no podía.

Acostado en su cama, trataba de no pensar… pero le era imposible, solo podía pensar en su kohai y de repente le venían a la mente recuerdos perdidos en el pasado…

 _"¿que estará haciendo Morinaga en este momento?"_ lo extrañaba, era raro sentirse así, si lo veía en la universidad todo el tiempo y conversaban como siempre, entonces… ¿porque lo extrañaba?

Lo que el pelilargo extrañaba eran las muestras de cariño que se hacían hace meses justo antes del incidente.

 _"todo es culpa de ese profesor"_ siempre se repetía lo mismo _,_ sino hubiera sido por ese profesor, él ahora estaría recibiendo los besos de su kohai y él los estaría recibiendo dejándose llevar sin sentir tanto miedo de pensar que estaba mal lo que estaban haciendo.

El peliazul sin querer lo había consentido demasiado, extrañaba sus mimos y ahora se sentía vacío al no poder recibirlos.

Porque desde que él y su kohai habían dejado de dedicarse muestras de afecto, una asfixiante sensación de vacío se había instalado en su pecho y su mal humor había alcanzado límites insospechados, trataba de tranquilizarse lo mejor que podía, pero se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil y su kohai sufría por ello, pues este escuchaba cada una de sus quejas y amenazas hacia los gay cada vez que se acordaba de Miyoshi

Había soñado casi todas las noches con su kohai, la mayoría de ellos eran sueños en los que las caricias y los besos se sucedían sin descanso hasta tal punto de levantarse en la madrugada acalorado, sudoroso y completamente excitado, pero después le llegaba un sentimiento de vacío.

Souichi quería estar en un dormitorio que no era el suyo, en otra cama, en otras sábanas en las que pudiera encontrar el suave aroma que los cabellos azulados habían dejado impregnados en la almohada…

Quería estar en el dormitorio de Morinaga, quería estar en sus brazos, quería sentir su calor.

Algo realmente preocupante para una persona que reafirmaba insistentemente no ser gay.

Concentrarse plenamente en sus estudios de la universidad había logrado en un principio distraerlo de sus deseos hacia su kohai, pero Morinaga seguía siendo el centro de sus pensamientos.

Quería que Morinaga lo abrazara, que fuera todo como era antes del incidente, algo completamente inadmisible cuando el mismo pelilargo había decidido ponerle fin a lo que habían hecho durante meses. Pero como ya sabía siempre que se trataba de Morinaga, este tendía a desobedecerlo cuando le decía que no hiciera esas cursilerías. De alguna manera en su subconsciente él había esperado que Morinaga olvidara ese trato que hicieron y que lo besara como lo hacía antes, él se molestaría, culparía a su kohai por atrevido y posiblemente trataría de golpearlo, pero después olvidaría por qué estaba molesto ya que su peliazul con sus besos y sus caricias le harían olvidar su mal humor.

Para empezar, ¿Qué tenía Morinaga que lo tenía tan obsesionado? Cada vez que recordaba sus suaves labios, la lengua hambrienta, y la apasionada intensidad de sus besos, el deseo de volver a probarlos se hacía cada vez más grande.

Reconocerlo no era fácil, tampoco mirar dentro de su corazón. Pero lo que si tenía claro es que nunca había sentido aquel deseo por nadie…

Solo por Morinaga

Lo quería, es su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo él encendía su alma, lo hacía sentir completo, él nubló su juicio, él aceleró su corazón; pero a pesar de eso Souichi había tomado la decisión de darle fin a sus muestras de afecto…

Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho.

 **-¿qué debo hacer?-** esa era la pregunta que se hacía casi todo el tiempo el pelilargo.

Estaba cansado, estaba confuso, estaba harto de esa situación.

 **-¿Debería hablar con él?-** se decía mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la facultad buscando a su kohai.

" _Tal vez solo unos abrazos amistosos no estarían mal, ¿verdad?, los abrazos no deberían estar prohibidos entre amigos, ¿cierto?"_ **-** se decía mentalmente mientrasseguía caminando hasta que vio a Morinaga y este estaba saliendo de la facultad.

" _¿a dónde irá?"_ se preguntó, no lo pensó dos veces y se fue a seguir a su kohai, quería hablar con él y cuanto antes mejor, quería quitarse de una vez por todas ese sentimiento de frustración que sentía.

Vio que su kohai no iba muy lejos, lo vio salir de la universidad, doblar a la izquierda y detenerse; pudo percatarse que estaba buscando a alguien _"¿a quién estará buscando?"_ , por una extraña razón que no entendía se estaba molestando por saber con quién demonios quería verse su kohai.

 **-angel-kun, por aquí-** llamó un chico de cabellos castaños que a ojos del pelilargo le parecía un poco afeminado.

" _quien es ese, y por qué lo llamó angel-kun"_ pensó Souichi una vez que se dio cuenta que ese chico llamaba a su kohai

 **-Hiroto-kun, ¿qué pasó?-** hablo el peliazul una vez que estuvo cerca de su amigo

 **-sabes, yo también deseaba verte-** lo dijo con tono de burla porque su amigo no le saludo primero

 **-no me malinterpretes, es solo que pensé que tenías problemas, ya que tú no sueles llamarme por celular cuando estoy en la universidad-** le decía el peliazul a su amigo mientras caminaban dirigiéndose a un parque cercano a la universidad para poder conversar con más calma.

 **-solo pasaba cerca de tu universidad y pues estaba preocupado un poco por ti y tu relación con tu sempai, dime ¿siguen como siempre?, ¿ha habido algún cambio?-** decía mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del parque, el peliazul se había sentado a su costado.

 **-no, todo sigue igual-** lo dijo con decepción en su voz y en su rostro, realmente quería tener en sus brazos a su sempai, quería que todo regresara a como era antes.

 **-ya veo… sabes que puedes contar conmigo angel-kun-** decía el pelicastaño al ver la mirada sin brillo de su amigo, él sabía que el peliazul no soportaba estar en esa situación por eso estaba preocupado ya que no lo había visitado al bar últimamente para conversar con él, y había aprovechado llamarlo cuando estuvo cerca de la universidad.

 **-gracias Hiroto-kun, tal vez vaya esta noche al bar para conversar-** hablaba el peliazul mientras se levantaba de la banca y le mostraba una cálida sonrisa a su buen amigo.

 **-te esperaré, sabes que siempre serás bienvenido al bar Adamsite y siempre te escucharé -** Hiroto también se levantaba y alzó sus brazos para darle un abrazo fraterno a su amigo y el peliazul le correspondió.

Todo esto era visto por un chico de cabellos largos y bonitos ojos miel, quien los había seguido hasta el parque y se había quedado observándolos escondido detrás de uno de los arboles cercanos a la banca donde se habían sentado el peliazul y el pelicastaño.

Debido a la distancia no había podido escuchar la conversación, pero ver a Morinaga con ese chico teniendo una conversación bastante amistosa le molestaba, más aun que se abrazaran, mientras que él no recibía ninguno de sus cálidos abrazos.

No quiso ver más y se alejó de ellos. Por alguna razón, haber visto cómo abrazaba al chico de cabellos castaños no le cayó nada bien. Es cierto que no debería importarle las diversas amistades que tenía su kohai, después de todo son solo amigos ¿cierto?, pero aun así eso fue intolerable para el pelilargo.

"… _maldición… ¿Por qué…_ _duele?"_

Él es su mejor amigo, y a diferencia de Morinaga, Souichi no tenía otros amigos además de él, el peliazul era especial para él y por eso no quería perderlo, se sentía amenazado y no entendía por qué se sentía así

 **-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco-** pronunció para sí mismo mientras miraba donde su kohai y ese chico se habían quedado conversando…

 **.**

Dos horas más tarde el peliazul, ya habiendo terminado sus clases, se fue a buscar a Souichi; cómo extrañaba los meses en los que él y su sempai eran más íntimos, como una pareja, como si fueran novios. Si bien ahora no podía disfrutar de ese modo con su sempai todavía agradecía que por lo menos estuvieran juntos como amigos, no perdía la esperanza de que superarían esa barrera que les estaban poniendo y volverían a como estaban antes, como deberían de estar.

Caminando por los pasillos de la facultad el peliazul se dirigía a uno de los laboratorios en el que muy probablemente se encontraría su amado pelilargo, él sabía que cursos tenia Souichi para ese día y a qué hora más o menos se desocupaba y se dirigía a uno de los laboratorios para seguir vigilando los experimentos.

Morinaga admiraba el empeño que ponía su sempai en sus estudios, lo dedicado que era en las investigaciones que ayudaba a sus profesores. Él se imaginaba en un futuro no muy lejano a su sempai haciendo sus propias investigaciones ayudando a la universidad y a él como su asistente, la idea de llegar a ser algún día su asistente le agradaba mucho, porque no solo lo ayudaría sino también pasaría el tiempo con su sempai...

Llegó al laboratorio justo a tiempo para ver a su sempai salir de allí, lo llamó y este lo vio, pero no le contesto y siguió su camino ignorando por completo a su kohai; esto causo una enorme sorpresa al peliazul pues él no recordaba haber hecho nada malo para ofenderlo incluso cuando se vieron a primera hora el pelilargo no parecía molesto con él, lo que si sabía es que no le gustaba esa actitud que tenía con su persona.

 **-sempai, espere por favor, ¿podemos hablar?-** hablaba mientras seguía a su sempai pues este seguía caminando como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

 **-...-** el pelilargo no contestaba, sabía que su kohai lo estaba siguiendo y aun así lo seguía ignorando, no entendía porque en estos momentos estaba molesto con su kohai solo sabía que no quería verlo por ahora, pero eso era algo que el peliazul ignoraba por eso este comenzó a acelerar sus pasos y entonces… **-suéltame-** lo alcanzó

 **-necesito hablar contigo, ¿por qué me estas ignorando? ¿Qué te hecho sempai?, dímelo-**

 **-¡Solo suéltame!-** el pelilargo no estaba de humor quería salir de ahí por eso trataba de soltarse a como diera lugar, todo esto era visto por los otros estudiantes que pasaban por allí y comenzaron a murmurar de que tal vez se trataba de una pelea, que podría terminar mal si llegaban a los golpes. Morinaga al percatarse de que llamaron la atención de los otros estudiantes decidió salir de ahí jalando del brazo a su sempai. **-oi Morinaga suéltame, ¡maldición, suéltame o te golpeo!-** trataba de soltarse, pero era inútil, Morinaga tenía más fuerza que él y eso lo molestaba aún más.

 **-di lo que quieras sempai, pero no pienso soltarte hasta que me digas por qué estas molesto conmigo-** cuando dijo eso, el pelilargo se dio cuenta que su kohai lo iba a llevar a uno de los salones que se encontraba vacío, el salón en el que había tenido clases Morinaga.

Ya una vez dentro

 **-¿qué es lo que pasa, sempai?-** preguntó un poco preocupado por el repentino cambio de humor que tenía ese día, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él y la bloqueaba con su cuerpo para evitar que su sempai intentara irse.

 **-¡¿eso es lo yo quiero saber?!-** estaba molesto y no sabía exactamente por qué.

El pelilargo no se había dado cuenta que su enojo era en parte producto de haber sido testigo del abrazo de su kohai con el chico de cabello castaño.

 **-eh?-** se sorprendió por la pregunta pero más por el enojo que tenía cuando hizo la pregunta **-sempai, ¿qué pasó?, ¿por qué estás tan molesto?**

 **-…-** no sabía que contestar porque ni él mismo sabia con exactitud la respuesta, evitaba la mirada de su kohai, esos ojos verdes siempre lo ponían nervioso más aun cuando lo miraban de manera profunda como si quisiera ver el interior de su corazón.

 **-por favor sempai, mírame cuando te hablo-** lo dijo mientras levantaba el rostro de Souichi para que lo mirara a los ojos directamente.

 **-Morinaga…-** podía ver la preocupación en esos bonitos ojos verdes

 **-no me gusta cuando me ignoras de esa manera, cuando no he hecho nada malo por la que debas sentirte así-** el peliazul estaba seguro de no haber molestado a su sempai, él había estado obedeciéndolo casi al pie de la letra los últimos meses, por eso no entendía su enojo hacia su persona.

 **-eso es lo que tú dices-** cerró los ojos tratando de calmar su enojo, las palabras de su kohai de alguna manera lo habían molestado

 **-eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-** soltó el rostro del pelilargo al darse cuenta por el tono molesto de su voz que estaba comenzando a enojarse cada vez más además que se percató que había comenzado a apretar lo puños.

 **-¡tú eres el que no se ha comportado como siempre, me has estado ignorando!-** lo dijo esta vez mostrando claramente su enojo y mirándolo directamente

 **-¿ah? Pero de donde sacas esas ideas, yo no te estado ignorando, te he estado tratando como siempre, ¡yo no he hecho nada!-**

 **-¡es por eso que estoy molesto!-** se sentía bastante frustrado **-¡no has hecho nada y eso me molesta!-** a veces se preguntaba ¿adónde se había ido su atrevido kohai? cuando este no hacia ningún intento de invadir su espacio personal.

 **-sempai...-** comenzó a analizar las palabras de su sempai y entonces se dio cuenta _"será posible que él se esté refiriendo a eso",_ tenía que sacarse las dudas **-¿acaso es por las muestras de afecto que antes… te daba…?**

 **-...-** Souichino dijo nada, pero su rostro estaba comenzando a sonrojarse por lo dicho por su kohai.

 **-¿eh?-** se sorprendió ver el lindo rostro sonrojado de su sempai y tomó esa reacción como un sí **-pero tú me dijiste que ya no querías que hiciéramos eso…**

 **-¡¿y tú, estabas de acuerdo con eso?!-** preguntó bastante enojado y controlando sus ganas de golpear a su kohai.

 **-¿eh? ¡No!, ¡yo quería seguir como antes del incidente!, pero tú…**

 **-¡¿por qué no lo hiciste entonces?!, solo conversamos, pero nada más…-** sentia sus ojos arder pues las lágrimas se le comenzaban a acumular en sus ojos miel, pero hacia un esfuerzo para no dejarlas caer.

 **-pero tu dijiste...**

 **-¡se lo que dije!, pero no pensé que lo acatarías así como si nada, como si… lo que hicimos esos meses… no significaran nada… como si yo…** _"como si yo no te importara"_ **-** estaba llorando no sabía en qué momento se puso a llorar, al peliazul no le gustaba verlo así…

 **-todo está bien sempai-** le decía mientras lo abrazaba **-no llores**

 **-¡todo es tu culpa!, por tu culpa estoy así, ¡ASÍ QUE RESPONSABILÍZATE!-** lo decía con los ojos llorosos mientras tenía el ceño fruncido y un leve sonrojo.

 **-sí-** respondió mostrando una tierna sonrisa.

Morinaga acercó sus labios y los unió con los de su sempai, este se sobresaltó un poco, pero después se dejó llevar poniendo sus manos en los hombros del peliazul quien lo tomaba de la cintura para ceñirlo a su cuerpo.

Ambos jóvenes sentían que habían pasado una eternidad sin besarse.

El beso acabó, y con él, aquella agradable sensación de sentir que el tiempo se había detenido solo para que ellos disfrutaran más ese momento.

 **-Perdóname, sempai -** susurró Morinaga quien tomo el rostro del pelilargo, para que vea sus ojos, que le imploraban también **-lamento no haberme dado cuenta, te hice sentir abandonado…-** susurrócerrando los ojos dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, apoyando su frente en la de su amado _"fui tan egoísta, no pensé que sempai estaba pasándolo mal también"_

 **-no te disculpes… -** susurró Souichi también cerrando sus ojos **\- eres un tonto después de todo** _"pero eres mi tonto"_

Morinaga soltó su rostro y lo abrazó fuertemente. Souichi sólo mantenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose abrazar, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro, disfrutando de la calidez que se había perdido tantos meses.

 **-Eres un amigo muy especial para mí, Morinaga-** para el pelilargo, su kohai era especial, por eso pensó que tal vez esa era una de las razones por la que disfrutaba de su compañía y otra razón era que le gustaba su kohai.

Aunque había una razón más profunda por la que había permitido que Morinaga lo besara y lo acariciara tantas veces, pero todavía no la aceptaba aun…

No aceptaba la posibilidad de estar enamorado.

 **-Tú también, sempai-** Para Morinaga, su sempai también era especial, pues él había hecho latir su corazón que se encontraba prácticamente moribundo después de lo ocurrido con Masaki, _"sempai, no sabes cuan agradecido estoy contigo, el haberte conocido ha sido el mejor regalo que la vida pudo haberme dado"_

Y así se quedaron, disfrutando de la calidez que sentían en ese abrazo…

 **.**

Sentados en una banca en un lugar apartado de la facultad y donde las personas no suelen transitar mucho… ambos jóvenes platicaban para aclarar ciertos asuntos y como iban a proceder de ahora en adelante…en su extraña amistad.

 **-Entonces, sempai, ¿qué vamos hacer ahora?-** preguntaba el peliazul, quería estar seguro de si podían volver a como estaban antes del incidente, no quería que después su sempai lo rechazara, pues el odio hacia los gay todavía estaba presente en su pelilargo.

 **-Somos amigos, pero tú eres especial así que no creo que haya problema con… bueno…que tú…-** no sabía cómo continuar lo que iba a decir sin que sonara…¿raro?

 **-¿me estás diciendo que puedo besarte y abrazarte cuando quiera?-** sus ojos verdes se iluminaron ante esa posibilidad

 **-JA!, ¡YO NO DIJE EN NINGÚN MOMENTO ESO!, ¡somos amigos y somos hombres, por eso no puedes besarme a tu antojo ni mucho menos manosearme cuando quieras!-** el pelilargo conocía muy bien a su kohai, sabía que cuando lo abrazaba él(Morinaga) no solo se conformaba con eso, pues en ocasiones pudo sentir una mano tocar su trasero, no pudo evitar enojarse y sonrojarse por recordar eso mientras miraba la mano derecha de su kohai, como si fuera el arma más peligrosa jamás creada, que había sido la culpable de que sintiera cosquillitas en el trasero.

 **-¡yo no lo voy a manosear!** -dijo el peliazul haciendo puchero- **además yo me disculpé por tocarle el trasero aquella vez-**

 **-¡maldición cállate!-** se molestó que su kohai dijera en voz alta lo que él había tratado de olvidar _"¡¿cómo supo el idiota que estaba pensado en eso?!"_ _ **-**_ **¡es cierto que te disculpaste, pero aun así no me quiero arriesgar, idiota!**

 **-entonces, ¿qué propones?-** pues al peliazul no se le ocurría nada

 **-pues…-** pensaba que era lo que mejor le convendría, y se le ocurrió algo **-no harás nada sin mi permiso, si no quiero que hagas tus cursilerías te lo diré y más te vale que hagas caso o te golpeare tan fuerte que estarás en cama por un año entero.**

 **-está bien…-** no sabía adonde quería llegar su sempai con lo que había dicho, pues le daba la impresión que indirectamente le dijera que se aprovechara de él **-lo intentaré…-** sí, intentaría no ser golpeado tantas veces

 **-y otra cosa más… -** Souichise sonrojó por lo que iba a preguntar **-¿hay alguien a quien… trates de la misma forma… que yo?**

 **-¿eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-** esa pregunta le pareció bastante extraña viniendo de sempai _"¿es posible que esté celoso?"_ pensó un momento _"eso es imposible"_ pero rechazo la idea, aunque eso no quería decir que no le gustara saber que su sempai podría estar celoso de él

 **-¡solo respóndeme!-** quería saber si su kohai también era cariñoso con el chico que había ido a buscarlo. Pues para el pelilargo, Morinaga no era gay sino que era un chico que por extrañas circunstancias de la vida había terminado en una extraña amistad con él (Souichi), por eso el solo imaginar a Morinaga besándose con el chico pelicastaño le daba asco y unas ganas enormes de golpearlos a ambos.

 **-no, solo hago esas cosas contigo, porque** _"te amo"_ **eres muy importante para mí-** le respondio mostrando una linda sonrisa con un brillo especial en su ojos, un brillo que reflejaba el profundo amor que tiene por Souichi **-tu eres único sempai, no te debes preocupar, quiero que lo tengas presente.**

 **-¡QUIEN DICE QUE ESTOY PREOCUPADO!** -no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado por las palabras de su kohai _"¿cómo puedes expresar tan fácilmente tus sentimientos?"_ , pero también sintió un extraño sentimiento de seguridad en su corazón.

El pelilargo no sabía qué significaba ese sentimiento, pero algo en el fondo se lo decía.

Tal vez por eso, cuando Morinaga lo volvió a abrazar y a besar, lo recibió con todo su consentimiento.

Ambos jóvenes se sentían completos.

" _besémonos mucho para compensar todos los besos que nos hemos perdido, sempai"_

" _Morinaga…"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí termina este capítulo, no puedo creer todavía que haya escritos cinco capítulos, y pensar que originalmente este fic iba ser un oneshot, después cuando lo publique pensé que solo tendría uno capítulos, y ahora acabo de publicar el capítulo 5 y todavía no es el final n_n**

 **Les agradezco mucho por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia, me gusta mucho leer sus reviews pues me animan y me dan más seguridad en lo que escribo. Todavía me faltan dos o tres capítulos más para concluir este fic, espero no decepcionarlas(os) con el final n_n**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Atte: Mari-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Delirios de un corazón enamorado

 **Hola de nuevo, ya han pasado más de tres meses desde la última actualización, sobre eso lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto, pero lo que pasa es que tuve que rehacer casi todo el capítulo seis. Este no es el capítulo que originalmente pensaba publicar, pero me gustó escribirlo, es algo largo y lo sería aún más si no lo hubiera cortado, es que lo vi necesario sino me tardaría aún más en publicar y como que ya los he hecho esperar bastante.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir por ahora, les dejo que juzguen este capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya habían pasado unos días desde la _reconciliación_ de Souichi y su kohai, ambos agradecían que las muestras de afecto hayan sido de nuevo incluidas en su día a día, pues solo en esos momentos sentían que eran más que amigos…

Como se había quitado la prohibición, Morinaga cada vez que tenía oportunidad abrazaba a su sempai, este se tensaba pero al final se dejaba hacer aunque ya no correspondía como antes…

A causa del incidente, el pelilargo hacia todo lo posible para que su kohai no se aprovechara de él pues si bien disfrutaba de los besos y abrazos del peliazul a tal punto de que le hacían perder fuerzas en las piernas eran por estas mismas razones que esas muestras de afecto no fueran tan largas, pues temía que si se dejaba llevar por completo terminaría abrazado a su kohai en su cama y ambos sin ropa.

Sí, Souichi tenía miedo de terminar teniendo sexo con su kohai y más miedo le daba pensar que muy probablemente lo disfrutaría mucho y que ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Souichi sabía que no era gay pues en ningún momento de su vida se había fijado en un hombre, excepto Morinaga, pero también recordó que tampoco se había interesado en ninguna mujer…

 _"solo hago esas cosas con Morinaga porque él es especial"_ había aceptado en su interior solo hacer ese tipo de cosas sin llegar al sexo, pues temía convertirse en gay, en lo que más odiaba _"abrazos y besos, nada más, no necesitamos hacer lo otro"_ pensaba mientras veía a su kohai quien esos momentos le platicaba de alguna novedad del día en la cafeteria _"¡maldición!, por qué eres tan... atractivo_ " se pateó mentalmente por pensar eso aunque sabía que era verdad.

Con el pasar de los días Morinaga se dio cuenta que ya no podía avanzar de la misma forma con su sempai como lo hacía antes del incidente en el laboratorio, pues Souichi no dejaba que lo abrazara por tanto tiempo ni que lo besara seguido, y también que ya no lo visitaba los fines de semana a su apartamento. Y si iba, eran los días particulares porque se le hizo demasiado tarde para llegar a casa a dormir, pero ya no dormían juntos pues el pelilargo dormía en el futon.

El peliazul realmente había disfrutado despertar todas las mañanas abrazado a su sempai cuando este se quedaba en su apartamento a dormir, y por eso le entristecía ya no poder hacerlo _"tengo que ir más despacio con sempai"_ pensaba mientras lo miraba dormir desde su cama.

 **.**

Ya en la mañana en el apartamento de Morinaga, este se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para él y para su sempai quien la noche anterior se había quedado a dormir. Justo cuando iba a sacar la sartén para empezar a freír el tocino y hacer huevos revueltos, Souichi apareció en la cocina y el peliazul al percatarse de su presencia le saludó.

 **-Buenos días, sempai-** saludaba Morinaga mostrando una linda sonrisa, esa que es muy propia de él cuando le hablaba al pelilargo

 **-buenos días-** Souichi respondía el saludo mostrando un leve y lindo sonrojo esos que suele mostrar cuando el peliazul le sonreía de manera muy dulce.

 **-¿por qué no tomas una ducha mientras termino de preparar el desayuno?-** le decía mientras colocaba la sartén en una de las hornillas de la cocina- **yo ya tomé una ducha y fue bastante relajante.-** hablaba sin dejar de sonreír

 **-está bien-** Souichise regresó a la habitación de Morinaga, agarró unas toallas, la ropa de cambio y se metió al baño.

Mientras en la cocina Morinaga no podía dejar de sonreír, esta era la tercera vez que su sempai había decidido quedarse en su apartamento a dormir después de que había dejado de hacerlo por culpa del profesor asistente _"sempai se ve tan lindo cuando duerme"_ pensaba mientras recordaba la noche anterior, ¿cuánto había extrañado ver su hermoso rostro de su amado cuando estaba dormido? bastante era la respuesta más o menos cercana debido a no encontrar una que mejor explique su sentir, pues solo en esos momentos era donde podía contemplarlo y ver su rostro sin su habitual ceño fruncido, verlo tan tranquilo, tan inocente.

Ya una vez el pelilargo terminó su ducha y estar bien cambiado con la ropa extra que suele llevar cada vez que iba a visitar a su amigo, vio el desayuno ya en la pequeña mesa que estaba en la cocina _"huele bien"_ pensó el pelilargo mientras se sentaba a desayunar, siempre se preguntaba como el peliazul podía ser tan buen cocinero, pues la primera vez que probó su comida se quedó maravillado _"será un excelente esposo"_ pensó aunque por una extraña razón se atragantó con sus pensamientos y dicho sea de paso con la tostada que estaba comiendo.

 **-¡sempai! ¿Se encuentra bien?... tome un poco de agua…. ¡no debería comer tan apresurado!-** decía Morinaga que al comienzo se preocupó por ver como su sempai comenzó a toser, después aliviado que ya se le había ido ese ataque de tos y después dándole un pequeño regaño por comer rápido y no masticar bien los alimentos pues el peliazul creía que era solo por eso que su sempai se había atragantado

 **-¡estoy bien!, no es para tanto… solo déjame terminar de desayunar tranquilo-** decía el pelilargo mientras sentía la mano de su kohai acariciar su espalda

 **-solo estaba preocupado-** contestaba mientras dejaba de acariciar la espalda de su sempai y se sentaba de nuevo en su sitio donde había estado desayunando y del cual se había parado cuando su pelilargo había comenzado a toser.

 **-ya no te preocupes pues estoy bien y mejor termina tu desayuno, se te va a enfriar**

 **-sí, sempai-** fue lo único que dijo y continuo con su desayuno

El pelilargo no contestó y siguió disfrutando de su desayuno _"realmente cocina muy bien"_ no pudo evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por su kohai, este también sonrió, otra cosa que había extrañado era ver el rostro feliz de su sempai cuando come _"se nota que disfruta mucho comer la comida que le preparo"_ es lo que pensaba ahora y también fue el primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente la primera vez que lo invitó a comer a su apartamento a que probara su sazón pues su sempai no creía del todo que él supiera cocinar.

Se rio un poco al recordar la cara de sorpresa que puso cuando probó la comida que le preparó por primera vez y la forma rápida que la devoró _"en definitiva para llegar al corazón de un hombre es a través del estómago"_

 **-¿qué tanto te ríes?-** habló una voz muy conocida para el peliazul, pero que no se cansaba de escucharla y posiblemente nunca se cansaría, la cual le hizo volver a la realidad

 **-de nada, sempai-** respondió mostrando un rostro bastante risueño

 **-¿cómo que de nada?, has estado teniendo una sonrisa boba todo el tiempo y después comienzas a reírte un poco, en que estabas pensando que te hizo tanta gracia-** dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero no estaba molesto solo tenia curiosidad

 **-así que sempai me ha estado observado todo el tiempo-** el peliazulno dejaba desonreír mientras bromeaba, le encantaba molestar a su sempai

 **-i-idiota, no cambies de tema y contesta la pregunta que te hice-** lo dijo molesto y sonrojado pues su kohai tenía razón, había estado observando sus expresiones tratando no ser tan obvio, pero tal parecia que había fracasado

 **-solo recordé la primera vez que te quedaste a almorzar aquí en el apartamento-** dijo el peliazul y después tomó un sorbo de su café

 **-...ya veo, pero no veo lo gracioso en eso...-** el pelilargo también dio un sorbo a su café después de hablar

 **-no es que haya sido gracioso en sí el recuerdo sino que me pareció adorable recordarlo, eso es todo-** dijo mientras dejaba la taza en la mesita y poder tener toda la atención de su pelilargo mirándolo directamente a los ojos **-recordé lo mucho que extrañaba que vinieras a quedarte aquí conmigo-** lo dijo en un susurro mostrando un rostro lleno de ternura con un brillo en sus ojos lleno de amor, pero también de nostalgia

 **-pues ya no tienes que hacerlo…-** habló Souichi sintiéndose algo incómodo por la mirada de su kohai, y al ver que este puso cara de no entender, le explicó **-quiero decir que no estés triste, las cosas de alguna forma están como antes ¿verdad? No tienes que ponerte nostálgico...-** Souichi al terminar de hablar pudo ver de nuevo a su kohai sonreír, pero esta vez su sonrisa era más radiante y eso lo hizo sentir más tranquilo.

El pelilargo tenía una idea de lo que había sentido su kohai en esos meses que solo se trataban como simples amigos, él realmente había extrañado a su tonto, atrevido y consentidor kohai, tambien pasar tiempo en su apartamento, disfrutar de su comida, realmente se sentía muy cómodo a su lado, y aunque sonara un poco egoísta, le alegraba de alguna manera que no haya sido el único que haya extrañado esos meses juntos.

Morinaga no sabía que él no era el único al que le gustaba contemplar a su compañero dormido, Souichi a veces se despertaba de madrugada y cuando se daba cuenta que su kohai estaba dormido aprovechaba para observarlo mejor pues ese era el único momento de mirarlo detenidamente sin morirse de vergüenza ni sentirse observado por los ojos verdes de su kohai _"es tan tranquilo, quieto y silencioso cuando duerme todo lo contrario cuando está despierto"_ pensaba mientras inconscientemente revolvía un poco los cabellos azules del bello durmiente, le gustaba sentir esos suaves cabellos entre sus dedos. Él nunca se daba cuenta de cuánto tiempo se le quedaba contemplándolo, pero apenas su kohai hacia un movimiento que le hiciera pensar que podría despertar, el pelilargo se alejaba y se acomodaba para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Eso era lo que hacía cuando dormía junto a su kohai, cuando dormían en la misma cama en aquellos meses que para él le hicieron sentir un centenar de sensaciones y emociones, y ahora que había comenzado a visitarlo a su apartamento nuevamente había aprovechado para observarlo de nuevo, siempre teniendo cuidado de que su kohai no se despertara.

Siempre observándolo en silencio mientras duerme.

El pelilargo a veces se cuestionaba que no era la mejor decisión que había tomado, la decisión de permitir nuevamente las muestras de afecto que hacían latir su corazón, pero después solo pensaba en lo cómodo que le hacía sentir su kohai ahora que de alguna forma había vuelto con sus cursilerías como Souichi suele llamar a los mimos de su querido peliazul.

 **.**

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, Morinaga se puso a lavar los trastes y Souichi a secarlos mientras comentaban algunas cosas de la universidad y temas triviales.

 **-Este apartamento es pequeño, pero bastante cómodo-** comentaba Souichi mientras secaba un pequeño plato.

 **-jejeje sí, como vivo solo no hay necesidad de vivir en un apartamento grande-** hablaba mientras terminaba de lavar lo último que le faltaba **\- aunque si sempai decidiera un día vivir conmigo, ahora mismo iría a buscar un lugar más grande para los dos-**

 **-¡Eeeeeh! ¡Pero qué tonterías se te ocurren!¡¿Por qué tendría que vivir con un tonto como tú?!-** Souichise estaba molestando, tratando de no romper la taza que estaba secado en esos momentos en la cabeza de su kohai

 **-no te molestes jejeje… solo estaba bromeando-** le dijo un poco asustado, esperando que el mal humor de su pelilargo no aumentara

 **-sí, claro-** respondió con sarcasmo,no le creía,él se había dado cuenta que su kohai no parecía estar bromeando cuando le estaba proponiendo vivir juntos, algo que sería imposible mientras tenga a sus hermanos a su cuidado, pues Souichi pensaba cuidarlos hasta que estos se casen y eso sería cuando ambos cumplan cuarenta años, sin lugar a dudas Souichi es muy sobreprotector con sus hermanos.

 **.**

 **.**

Varias horas más tarde, en la casa de la familia Tatsumi…

 **-estoy en casa-** un apuesto chico de cabellos largos llegaba a la casa donde vivía con sus hermanos menores

 **-bienvenido a casa Souichi-niisan-** saludaba Kanako, la hermanita menor del pelilargo, quien se había acercado donde estaba su hermano para recibirlo **-espera unos minutos, ahora te sirvo el almuerzo-** se alejó de su hermano para dirigirse a la cocina, pero se detuvo con lo que su hermano dijo a continuación

 **-gracias, pero no es necesario-** respondía Souichi ya habiendo entrado a la casa y dejando sus cosas en uno de los sofás de la sala, y tomaba asiento en otro sofá, mientras su hermana lo veía 

**-niisan, ¿será que te quedaste a almorzar con Morinaga-san?-** preguntóKanako mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano, ella sabía de las habilidades culinarias del peliazul, pues un día Souichi lo mencionó sin querer

 **-sí, el muy tonto me invitó a comer y como me preparó mi comida preferida, pues acepté-** estaba de buen humor pues su kohai le había preparado una deliciosa comida, una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de estar en el apartamento de su kohai era comer, sin lugar a dudas.

 **-se nota que Morinaga-san te aprecia mucho, te consiente demasiado, ¡no deberías aprovecharte de su amabilidad!-** regañaba Kanako mientras se preguntaba ¿por qué su hermano no lo presenta a la familia?

 **-Ja?! ¡Él es el que me pidió que me quedara a almorzar en su apartamento!, yo no le pedí que lo haga-** se defendió, aunque era cierto, Morinaga siempre buscaba una manera de pasar más tiempo con su sempai y pues la comida era una excelente excusa.

 **-sin lugar a dudas Morinaga-san será un gran esposo-** Kanako sonría después de hacer su comentario aparentemente inocente, aunque ese comentario tomó por sorpresa a su hermano mayor

 _-"esposo"_ -Souichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues él ya lo había pensado y no sabía con exactitud por qué se abochornaba al solo escuchar esa palabra, no es que se esté imaginando a su kohai como su esposo ¿o sí? **-necesito dormir un rato, estoy cansado-** de repente se sintió muy agotado, tal vez por pensar, según el pelilargo, tonterías por pasar mucho tiempo con su kohai.

 **-¡está bien!, me alegra verte cada vez mejor, Souichi-niisan-** decía sintiéndose bastante aliviada de ver a su hermano de mejor ánimo cada día que pasaba

 **-¿qué quieres decir?-** no entendía el ultimo comentario de su hermanita

 **-me refiero a que estuviste un poco distante, algo me decía que tenía que ver con Morinaga-san-** ella recordaba como su hermano ya no iba a visitar a su amigo los fines de semana- **sabía que habías peleado con él-** fue la conclusión que ella y su hermano Tomoe habían llegado hace meses

 **-¡yo no pelee con él, Kanako!, ¡¿por qué llegaste a esa conclusión?!-** no entendía de donde sacaba esas ideas su hermanita.

 **-¡porque dejaste de visitar y quedarte en su apartamento los fines de semana!-** vitoreó Kanako

 **-...-** Souichi se quedó sin palabras, era cierto que estuvo varios meses, alrededor de cinco meses para ser exactos, sin visitar a su kohai. Al comienzo en ese tiempo pensó que solo su compañía sería suficiente, pero con el transcurrir de los meses se dio cuenta que realmente necesitaba de las muestras de afecto que su kohai le brindaba tanto como respirar _"¡ese idiota me ha vuelto raro!"_

 **-y te veías bastante ansioso cuando ibas, y bastante aburrido y decaído cuando dejaste de hacerlo-** seguía hablando Kanako al ver que su hermano no decía nada, sabía que le estaba dando la razón con su silencio

 **-...-** Souichi seguía callado, pero algo incómodo, pues su hermana lo había observado muy bien, le molestó bastante que haya sido notorio para su hermana, que cuando no tenía los mimos de su kohai estuviera aburrido, cansado, malhumorado, y eso sumarle el ya no visitarlo a su apartamento… **-tsk!-** realmente no entendía como se había acostumbrado tanto al lado bastante cariñoso de Morinaga. De hecho le parecía más fácil hacerle frente a su kohai cariñoso que a uno que no hace ningún intento de abrazarlo si quiera. El que Morinaga no hubiera intentado abrazarlo durante 5 meses le había sorprendido y le había afectado. Pues Morinaga no es así, no era el peliazul meloso que le gustaba tanto.

 **-se nota que aprecias mucho a Morinaga-san, Souichi-niisan-** Kanako vio como un leve sonrojo se mostraba en el rostro de su hermano, últimamente pasaba cada vez que el tema de conversación era Morinaga Tetsuhiro

 **-pues ya no te preocupes, no habíamos discutido después de todo, ¡así que deja de imaginarte cosas de nosotros!-** decidió darle fin a la conversación, pues una vez que terminó de hablar se dirigió a su habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso de esa casa

 **-¡pero si es cierto, tonto niisan! -** le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua, si bien ella no sabía de la amistad romántica de su hermano con Morinaga, daba por sentado que para su hermano, Morinaga era alguien muy especial e importante para él _"tanto así que si un día él quisiera irse de tu lado, tú lo detendrías de inmediato, Souichi-niisan"_ pensó la pequeña Kanako mientras miraba el lugar por donde se fue su hermano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los meses siguieron pasando, al comienzo el peliazul solo abrazaba y daba besos castos a su sempai para ganar su confianza, eso fueron los primeros meses, después decidió aventurarse un poco más, esta vez dando besos más profundos, esos que te quitan el aire y te hacen temblar las piernas.

Esas eran las sensaciones que sentía el pelilargo cuando su kohai lo besaba de esa forma tan profunda, no podía evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas, y cuando se terminaba el beso, Souichi quería matarlo por hacerle sentir tan vulnerable…y tan ¿necesitado? _"¡MALDITO, MORINAGA!"_ Al final solo lo golpeaba, a pesar de saber de sobra que eso no era suficiente para detenerlo.

Las estaciones pasaban y ambos jóvenes lo pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos…

En primavera a Morinaga le gustaba observar las flores de cerezo y pensaba que comer al aire libre mientras observan las flores le daría un toque romántico a la comida, por eso convencía a su pelilargo para comer juntos en el césped incluso preparaba comida para ambos, al comienzo Souichi no estaba muy de acuerdo que digamos, pero cuando su kohai le decía que le iba a cocinar sus platillos favoritos… solo lo pensaba unos segundos y después aceptaba.

En verano almorzaban en la cafetería de la facultad pues afuera hacía un calor insoportable, Morinaga siempre le compraba helados o bebidas heladas para relajar a su sempai y de paso bajarle el mal humor. El pelilargo evitaba en esas épocas que su kohai lo abrazara con la excusa de que le daba más calor cosa que era muy cierta, pero no necesariamente ese calor era causado por el clima.

En otoño en los días de lluvia iban juntos casi siempre bajo un mismo paraguas, no porque ambos lo hayan planeado así desde el inicio… sino porque el pelilargo olvidaba el suyo y Morinaga aprovechaba la ocasión. Souichi se molestaba, renegaba incluso gritaba, pero después se resignaba cuando veía que no podía salir de la vergonzosa situación que se le presentaba; agradecía que salían bastante tarde y que nadie en las calles los pudiera ver. Aun así sea que ambos estuvieran bajo un mismo paraguas o no, Morinaga aprovechaba la situación cada vez que no había nadie observándolos, él se acercaba a su sempai y lo besaba en la mejilla tomándolo por sorpresa, el pelilargo se quedaba unos segundos en estado de shock y cuando reaccionaba se molestaba, le daba un coscorrón y después se iba a pasos de elefante, y si estaban compartiendo un mismo paraguas se lo arrebataba.

El peliazul sonreía mientras trataba de alcanzar a su enojado sempai y cuando este se daba cuenta que su atrevido amigo ya estaba a su lado se acercaba para evitar que este se siga mojando con la lluvia; después de eso ambos jóvenes seguían caminado juntos: uno con una cara molesta, pero sonrojada y el otro muy feliz de la vida, pero con un pequeño dolor en la cabeza por el golpe.

En invierno el pelilargo sentía… ¿calor? sí, porque el más joven no dejaba de abrazarlo, Morinaga decía que era para que se mantenga calentito, esto no le hacía mucha gracia a Souichi que digamos, pero aun así dejaba que lo abrazara… hasta que se cansaba y lo golpeaba por no dejarlo ni respirar.

Los demás estudiantes, en especial los amigos del peliazul, solo observaban como su amigo era regañado frecuentemente por el pelilargo. Comenzaban a pensar que el peliazul hacia molestar al pelilargo a propósito para que este lo regañara, temían que su amigo se había vuelto de alguna forma masoquista, y lo llamaban para que pasara más tiempo con ellos que con el malhumorado de su sempai, pero Morinaga siempre se excusaba y decía que su amado sempai era una buena persona y que solo había que tenerle muchísima paciencia.

Los fines de semana no lo pasaban juntos, pero cuando se reunían en el apartamento por algún motivo, disfrutaban de la compañía. El peliazul siempre terminaba escuchando alguna queja de su sempai de cualquier cosa que se le venía a la mente en esos momentos y cuando este parecía que iba a salir de control, solo bastaba con unos cuantos besos y abrazos para que Morinaga lo terminara calmando, haciendo olvidar a ambos de lo que habían estado hablando al comienzo.

Esas eran algunas de las cosas que hacían cuando estaban juntos: regaños, gritos, uno que otro golpe que el peliazul decía que eran con cariño, risas, abrazos y besos robados como apasionados que te quitaban el aliento eran lo que tenían en su día a día, haciendo al pelilargo preguntarse en varias ocasiones que había visto en su kohai para que una sonrisa dulce, un abrazo amistoso o un beso casto le quitaran el malhumor y este fuera remplazado por un latir acelerado y una calidez familiar en sus mejillas.

Sabía que Morinaga era atractivo, pero también sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón por la que le terminó gustando su kohai, ¿su personalidad tal vez? ¿El que siempre estuviera a su lado a pesar que lo regañaba constantemente y que incluso lo golpeaba en ocasiones? Sabía que le había atraído la primera vez que lo vio, pero al final fue su personalidad que de alguna manera hacia complemento con la suya lo que le terminó gustando _"Morinaga eres un idiota"_ esa era su forma de decirle que lo apreciaba _"y yo aún más idiota por gustarme que estés a mi lado"_

¡¿CÓMO ES QUE LLEGÓ A GUSTARLE TANTO?!

Ya había aceptado que le gustaba y le daba miedo pensar que también podría estar enamorado porque eso lo volvería gay y él NO QUERÍA SERLO, le daba terror convertirse en alguien que después no se podría reconocer. Pero aun sabiendo eso seguía correspondiendo a las muestras de afecto de su kohai a pesar que se había dicho a si mismo que no permitiría que estas sean tan seguidas, pero no podía simplemente oponerse tan fácilmente ya que su cuerpo parecía actuar por su cuenta y más aún porque Morinaga no se lo permitía.

Souichi se molestaba consigo mismo por gustarle tanto que su kohai lo consintiera con sus besos castos o lujuriosos, abrazos tiernos como también apretados como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca, caricias en la espalda como en la cintura, palabras dulces que le susurraba en el oído, como también que le preparara su comida casera que _desgraciadamente_ también le gustaba. _"como maldigo tus habilidades culinarias, idiota"_

A veces se preguntaba si su amigo le pasaba lo mismo que a él, de que tal vez Morinaga podría pensar _equivocadamente_ que estaba enamorado de él… ¿Y si lo estuviera?... ¿Y si se lo confesara?….

¿Qué respuesta le daría a su amigo…?

Morinaga quería avanzar cada vez más con su sempai, este no se daba cuenta que con su reacciones su kohai sentía que le daba la oportunidad de avanzar más. Mientras Souichi pensaba que solo con besos y abrazos estaba bien la extraña relación que mantenían, Morinaga sentía que no era suficiente pues él deseaba todo de su sempai, ser uno con su amado no solo en corazón y en alma sino también en cuerpo, pensaba que al momento que su sempai se entregase, él podría hacer lo mismo, le entregaría todo incluso su vida si era necesario

Deseaba con todo su ser que su amado sempai sea su compañero de vida...

Así era su extraña relación y lo más extraño de todo esto es que a pesar de las pequeñas discusiones que tenían, ambos parecían tomar de buena manera su amistad. Souichi se molestaba, pero se entretenía con las ocurrencias de su peliazul y este se alegraba de que a pesar que su sempai se enojaba este NUNCA le decía que dejara de mimarlo _"sempai es muy lindo"_ él sabía que al pelilargo le gustaba que lo consienta, claro que nunca lo diría con palabras, y eso era lo que haría porque disfrutaba hacerlo.

Disfrutaba consentir a su sempai…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Otro año daba comienzo y Morinaga seguía con sus mimos, Souichi se molestaba primero después se dejaba llevar y más tarde regañaba primero a su kohai por atrevido y después a si mismo por no poner mucha resistencia. De hecho esa resistencia se estaba haciendo cada vez menor y eso era preocupante para la mente y cuerpo del tirano de la facultad de agricultura.

Souichi presentía que el día en que él y su kohai terminaran teniendo relaciones sexuales, muy posiblemente en el apartamento del menor de los dos, estaba más cerca de lo que podría haber pensado, como si ese día se tuviera que llevar a cabo sí o sí.

Algo que por mucho tiempo han estado posponiendo…

Morinaga tenía la esperanza de que la homofobia de su sempai disminuyera con el tiempo, y al pasar casi dos años desde la _reconciliación_ esas esperanzas iban creciendo a pasos agigantados pues su sempai nuevamente comenzaba a visitarlo los fines de semana a su apartamento, como antes del incidente, si bien todavía no dormían en la misma cama había hecho un gran avance, y cuando Souichi lo visitaba le preparaba los platillos que más le gustaba, demostraba sus habilidades culinarias sin dejar de sonreírle, de acariciarlo o de darle besos en la frente o en la mejilla o en las manos, y le encantaba ver el bello sonrojo junto con su ceño fruncido tratando de demostrar inútilmente que no le afectaba esos besos que le hacían sentir que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho.

Poco a poco se estaban ganando más confianza y fue inevitable que un día Morinaga conociera a Kanako, la hermana menor de su sempai, cuando ella estaba acompañando a su tía Matsuda al supermercado; Souichi que estaba acompañando a su kohai ese mismo día en las compras no tuvo otra opción que presentarlos…

 **-¿Souichi-niisan? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-** preguntaba una niñita que no podía creer que vería un día a su hermano mayor en el supermercado por iniciativa propia.

 **-eso debería preguntar yo-** el pelilargo no esperaba encontrarse con su hermana menor en el supermercado, y sabía que si ella estaba allí, entonces su tía o su hermano Tomoe también estarían pues su hermana es muy joven para que fuera hacer sola las compras del mes.

 **-pues estoy haciendo las compras junto a tía Matsuda-** respondía Kanako mientras miraba de reojo al chico peliazul que se había alejado un poco para no inmiscuirse en la conversación, y solo quedarse mirando de lejos **-Souichi-niisan, ¿él es un amigo tuyo?-** preguntó la pequeña señalando con la mirada al joven que había decido ver algunos productos para no ser tan obvio de que estaba esperando a su querido pelilargo.

 **-¿eh? Pues sí-** contestó Souichi al darse cuenta a quien se refería su hermanita y esta al escuchar su respuesta supo de inmediato quien era el chico de cabellos azules que ahora se encontraba viendo la sección de productos de limpieza, una sección que no se encontraba lejos donde se encontraban los dos hermanos Tatsumi conversando.

 **\- entonces ¡él debe ser Morinaga-san!-** dijo toda emocionada dirigiéndose al chico que se había quedado entretenido con los precios de los distintos productos de limpieza que había en esa sección.

 **-¡espera, Kanako!-** Souichi trató de detener inútilmente a su hermana, pero ella ya se encontraba en donde su kohai estaba entretenido.

 **-etto ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-** preguntaba Morinaga a la niña que hace pocos minutos había visto conversando con su sempai, se preguntaba internamente por qué esa pequeña lo miraba con ojitos ilusionados.

 **-Buenos días, Morinaga-san-** habló Kanako dejando asombrado al peliazul de que ella supiera su nombre.

 **-eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-** preguntó el peliazul y cuando Kanako estaba a punto de responder la pregunta que hizo,una voz la interrumpió

 **-¡Kanako, te dije que esperaras!-** hablaba el pelilargo que estaba algo molesto porque su hermanita lo dejara y llegara rápido donde su kohai, y él en cambio había tenido problemas para alcanzarla a causa de que tuvo que esquivar a varias personas que se amontonaron en la sección en la que se encontraba antes donde Kanako y él habían estado conversando.

 **-niisan, eres muy lento-** le decía a su hermano sin darle mucha importancia al leve enojo que tenía su hermano, ella sabía que la razón principal por la que su hermano no le gustaba ir al supermercado los fines de semana era por la gente que se amontonaba en algunas secciones impidiendo el paso.

 **-¿niisan?-** dijo Morinaga por fin captando quien era la pequeña niña **-eso quiere decir que debes ser la hermanita de sempai-** Morinaga habló dirigiéndose a Kanako, ahora tenía una idea de por qué ella sabía cómo se llamaba _"no sabía que sempai hablaba de mí con su familia"_

 **-así es-** habló el pelilargo antes de que su hermana contestara- **ella es mi hermana menor Kanako-** le decía a su kohai mientras señala a su hermana- **él es mi kohai Morinaga-** le decía esta vez a Kanako mientras señalaba al peliazul

 **-mi nombre es Tatsumi Kanako gusto en conocerte-** se presentaba la pequeña haciendo una reverencia

 **-lo mismo digo, me llamo Morinaga Tetsuhiro-** se presentaba también haciendo una reverencia

 **-debes ser alguien sorprendente para que mi niisan te acompañe en la compras-** decía mientras se reía, al ver el rostro de confusión de Morinaga, le explicó **-lo que pasa es que a niisan no le gusta hacer las compras del mes, y pues no esperaba verlo aquí muy feliz contigo, se nota que te quiere mucho-**

 **-¡kanako no molestes!-** estaba molesto el pelilargo con su hermanita y sumamente rojo por el atrevido comentario de ella mientras veía de reojo a su kohai y pudo percatarse que este también estaba rojo de seguro porque no esperaba que Kanako dijera lo último tan directo

 **-¡pero es cierto!-** Kanako no entendía porque su hermano se avergonzaba si era tan obvio que este quería mucho a su kohai pues ella era fiel testigo de lo mucho que había sufrido Souichi cuando estuvo algo distante con Morinaga, claro que ella pensaba que el sentimiento que tenía su hermano hacia el peliazul era fraterno pues para ella no era simple amistad la que compartían.

Morinaga solo veía como ese par de hermanos discutían, se notaba que se llevaban bien, no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia, como le hubiera encantado tener una relación así con su hermano mayor Kunihiro.

Mientras cerca de allí la tía de Kanako, Matsuda, buscaba a su sobrina y cuando la localizó se sorprendió ver a su sobrino, pues este no suele ir de compras y cuando llegó al grupo de jóvenes, Kanako de inmediato le presentó a Morinaga, este se presentó y Matsuda también lo hizo. Siguieron con las compras para la casa y Matsuda aprovechó para observar la interacción de su sobrino y el peliazul. Pudo ver la confianza que se tenían incluso pudo notar un leve sonrojo en el pelilargo algo que le pareció muy lindo de admirar _"Morinaga-kun es un amigo muy importante para ti ¿no es asi?, Sou-kun"_

 **-niisan, Morinaga-san es muy apuesto no deberías monopolizarlo**

 **-¡Kanako!-** estaba rojo de la vergüenza por otro atrevido comentario de su hermanita, quería irse del lugar y llevarse a Morinaga lejos de ahí, para que asi dejara de molestarlo, este por otra parte no podía evitar sonrojarse y mirar de reojo las reacciones de su sempai mientras se preguntaba ¿quién de los dos estaba más rojo de la vergüenza? _"Kanako-chan sí que es muy directa"_

 **-jajaja niisan, solo estaba bromeando-** la niña sí que se estaba divirtiendo avergonzando un poco a ambos jovenes

Kanako y Matsuda-san tuvieron una muy buena impresión del peliazul y le pidieron que siguiera cuidando de Souichi como lo ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo, Morinaga estaba feliz, y Souichi quería que se lo tragara la tierra porque su familia lo trataba como un niño que no podía cuidarse por sí solo. _"el hecho que no sepa freír un huevo no me hace un inútil"_ renegaba Souichi

El día de las compras la pasaron conversando, y cuando Souichi pensó que por fin ya podía alejar a su kohai de su familia, Kanako decidió invitar a Morinaga a comer en la casa Tatsumi, y Matsuda-san estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Souichi se negó, pero al no poder dar una razón que justifique el por qué no puede ir se rindió _"esto va de mal en peor"_ renegaba mentalmente.

 **-sempai, si quiere yo les digo que tengo otros planes-** hablaba el peliazul tratando de sonar alegre para que su sempai no se diera cuenta de la desilusión que sentía al ver que este no quería que fuera a su casa, pero el pelilargo se dio cuenta.

 **-no es necesario que hagas eso, es mejor que vayas a la reunión-** Souichi no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por la disminución de la alegría de su kohai

 **-gracias, sempai-** Morinaga sonrió sinceramente y eso hizo sentir más tranquilo a Souichi

Morinaga y Souichi se fueron al apartamento del primero para dejar las cosas que habían comprado en el supermercado, después de terminar de acomodar se alistaron para ir a la casa del mayor de los dos para ir almorzar gracias a la invitación de Kanako quien aprovecharía ese día para conocer un poco más al amigo de su hermano mayor.

 **-ni una palabra de lo que hacemos cuando estamos solos, Morinaga-** decía el pelilargo, en esos momentos ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la entrada de la casa de Souichi.

 **-descuida, no diré nada de** _ **eso**_ **-** le dijo mientras le dedicaba un suave beso en la mejilla para después susurrar cerca de su oído **-ni tampoco hare** _ **esto**_ **-** refiriéndose al beso en la mejilla y muchas cosas más que Souichi entendió de inmediato

 **-…i-idiota…-** estaba sonrojado y algo avergonzado, pero confiando en que su kohai no diría o haría nada que los deje al descubierto, porque si lo hacia lo castraría y estaba completamente seguro que su kohai lo sabía.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Morinaga conoció a Tomoe, este hacía tiempo que quería conocer al peliazul, que junto a su hermana Kanako se preguntaban porque su hermano mayor lo tenía oculto, a causa de eso le dio aún más curiosidad conocerlo, ver cómo era el causante de los increíbles cambios de humor que Souichi sufrió por varios meses. Una vez que se presentaron Tomoe pudo ver que el peliazul era un buen chico, de hecho demasiado amigable, le cayó bien y estaba feliz que su antisocial hermano por fin tuviera un amigo y que este le tenga paciencia.

Morinaga se divirtió mucho al lado de la familia de su sempai y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia al compararlos con su propia familia _"me pregunto si mis padres se acuerdan de mí"_

 **-¿pasa algo Morinaga?-**

 **-no pasa nada-**

Souichi no le creyó, no le gusta ver la expresión triste en el rostro de su kohai, no le preguntaría nada por ahora, pero cuando estuvieran solos lo haría

Morinaga se había llevado muy bien con los hermanos de su sempai en especial con la pequeña Kanako, no paraban de hablar de la música que estaba de moda como también de cursilerías que Souichi evitó escuchar.

 **-niisan, tienes un buen amigo-** hablaba Tomoe, sentándose al lado de su hermano en el sofá de la sala **-estoy feliz que tengas un amigo con el que puedas contar**

 **-Morinaga es un idiota-** lo dijo sin sonar molesto, y eso lo pudo ver Tomoe

 **-y lo quieres mucho jaja-** reía Tomoe

 **-¡Tomoe, tú también deja de molestar!-** se levantó del sofá como un resorte, parecía que sus hermanos se habían puesto de acuerdo para molestarlo ese día, no iba a permitir que lo siguieran fastidiando así que se fue a su habitación para calmar su enojo y no mandar a todos a rodar

 **-¿Souichi-niisan?-** le llamo la atención que su hermano mayor se estuviera yendo a su habitación cuando hace un momento todo parecía andar de maravilla, claro que ella no se había percatado del enojo de su hermano de cabellos largos porque estaba muy entretenida interrogando a su nuevo amigo Morinaga.

 **-¿sempai?-** el peliazul tampoco tenía idea de lo que había pasado con su pelilargo por estar distraído tratando de pensar en cómo contestar a las preguntas que le hacia Kanako.

 **-no se preocupen-** habló Tomoe mientras se levantada del sofá y se acercaba al peliazul, quien se encontraba junto a su hermana sentados en un sofá grande para tres personas **\- Morinaga-san cuida de niisan, está bien…**

 **-s-sí-** respondió algo nervioso por la repentina petición de Tomoe, pero feliz que le tenga confianza.

Morinaga le gustaba que la familia de su sempai le dijera que lo cuidara, porque eso significaba que tenían una buena imagen de él y haría lo posible para no decepcionarlos.

El peliazul se quedó también a cenar y cuando vio la hora pensó que sería mejor irse a su apartamento, pero Kanako lo invitó a quedarse a dormir, Souichi también estuvo de acuerdo al ver la hora, era muy tarde y no quería que su kohai se paseara por las calles a esas horas. Morinaga no quería causar molestias, pero al final aceptó pues Souichi lo amenazó con golpearlo si seguía negándose.

Él se iba a quedar a dormir en la habitación del pelilargo, este estaba nervioso pues era la primera vez que su kohai entraba a su habitación, un lugar privado solo para él, ya se estaba arrepintiendo el haber aceptado que se quedara a dormir en su cuarto.

Ya en la habitación del pelilargo, una vez ambos listos para dormir, Morinaga no pudo controlar sus deseos de felicidad y comenzó a besar a su sempai y este quería que se detuviera pues no quería que los descubrieran

 **-ya basta-** Souichi como pudo empujó a su kohai para que se detuviera mientras trataba de recuperar el aire de sus pulmones a causa del beso **-no me beses aquí, nos podrían ver-** habló bajo para que solo escuchara su kohai

 **-lo siento, sempai simplemente no pude evitarlo-** es que era tantas las emociones que tenía en ese momento _"¡voy a dormir en la habitación de sempai!"_ estaba muy feliz por eso

 **-pues tendrás que aprender a controlarte no estamos en tu apartamento-** Souichi se acomodó en su cama para dormir **-buenas noches-** una vez dicho eso se cubrió con la sabana dándole la espada a su kohai.

 **-buenas noches-** respondió el peliazul se sentía culpable por haber tomado desprevenido a su sempai a pesar que este le advirtió que no lo besara mientras estuvieran en su casa, pero quería sentir sus labios _"debo aprender a controlarme mejor o si no sempai se cansara de mi"_ pensaba mientras se acostaba en el futón que se encontraba a lado de la cama.

Pasaron unos minutos y Morinaga no podía dormir pues estaba algo nervioso por estar en la habitación de su amado, pero feliz por estar allí, y es que todo olía a él **-Sempai, ¿estas despierto?-** preguntó Morinaga esperando que su amado le respondiera, pero al no escuchar respuesta pensó que tal vez ya se durmió, pero aun así intento llamarlo una vez más **-¿sempai?-**

 **-déjame dormir, Morinaga-** respondió el pelilargo sin darle la cara a su kohai, y este al escuchar el tono de voz que usó al hablar supo que ya no estaba molesto.

 **-ya veo, tú tampoco puedes dormir-** ignoró la orden de su amado, quería decirle algo desde antes de entrar a la habitación.

 **-claro, porque tú no dejas de hablar-** quería dormirse de una vez, pero no podía, el tener a su kohai en su habitación por primera lo estaba poniendo algo ansioso, no entendía por qué se sentía así, ni que fuera la primera vez que compartían el mismo cuarto, claro que todas esas veces fueron en la habitación del menor.

 **-sempai, gracias por invitarme a tu casa-** Morinaga habló con un tono dulce de voz, una más dulce de lo normal algo que sorprendió un poco a Souichi y por eso se dio la vuelta en la cama para poder ver a su kohai directamente a la cara.

 **-eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? además fue Kanako la que te invito-**

 **-eso es cierto, pero al final tú aceptaste… por eso gracias-** lo decía sonriendo mirando directamente a su sempai, este correspondió la mirada- **tu familia es muy agradable**

 **-es como todas las familias, ¿acaso la tuya no es igual?-** cuando Souichi terminó de hablar se pudo percatar que la sonrisa risueña de su kohai se había ido siendo reemplazada por una triste, tal parecía que había tocado un tema algo delicado

 **-desgraciadamente no-** respondió Morinaga con un tono de voz que claramente mostraba decepción

 **-¿qué quieres decir?-** Souichi se estaba preocupando, para él una familia debía ser amorosa y unida, si bien el pelilargo sabe que no es muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos, sabe con seguridad que sus hermanos lo quieren y él también los quiere por eso se había hecho cargo de ellos cuando su madre falleció.

Como su kohai era una persona tan sociable, alegre y afectuosa había pensado que este había sido criado en un ambiente dulce y amoroso, pero al ver la expresión triste en su rostro… comenzó a dudar de ello.

 **-preferiría no hablar de eso-** Morinaga no quería hablar de ese tema, pues le causaba mucha tristeza y no quería preocupar a su sempai con sus problemas familiares, pero al ver los ojos miel de Souichi, que lo miraba de una manera penetrante, claramente dirigidos a sus ojos verdes, supo de inmediato que su amado pelilargo no aceptaría un no por respuesta **–pues a veces siento que a ellos… no les importo-** trató de que su voz no se quebrara, siempre que recordaba a sus padres lo llenaba de una profunda tristeza.

 **-¿por qué piensas eso?-** preguntó angustiado, había notado la voz algo quebrada de su kohai, sabía que este estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo para no desmoronarse.

 **-a mis padres siempre les importo más el qué dirán, las apariencias y hacían caso omiso a lo que sentía… a lo que realmente pensaba**

 **-¡¿te rechazaron?!-** al ver que su kohai asintió con la cabeza, un sentimiento de tristeza comenzó a sentir en su corazón, ¿Por qué lo rechazarían? eso no tenía ningún sentido para Souichi, por eso no quiso quedarse con las dudas- **Pero ¡¿por qué?! Tú eres un buen estudiante y bastante independiente, eres sociable, sabes cocinar y muchas cosas más, ¡no lo entiendo!-**

 **-simplemente no me aceptan… como soy-** Morinaga trató de no dar más detalles, porque darlos significaría confesarle su orientación sexual y sus sentimientos, y no estaba preparado emocionalmente todavía para eso.

 **-¿y tú hermano?-** al ver rostro triste de su amigo supo cuál era la respuesta **-pues tu padres y tu hermano no saben valorarte, ¡son unos tontos!-** estaba molesto por el rechazo que había sufrido su kohai, si bien este no le había dicho exactamente por qué el rechazo, no le preguntaría, no ahora, tal vez más adelante, cuando Morinaga tenga la suficiente confianza para contarle **-tú eres una excelente persona, Morinaga, y yo…-** trataba de decirle que lo apreciaba mucho, pero las palabras no le salían, _"¡maldición! ¡¿Por qué me es tan difícil decirle que me tiene a mí, que no está solo?!"_ se estaba frustrando, pero Morinaga terminó con su padecimiento

 **-pero aun así rezo porque un día mis padres y mi hermano me acepten… me amen como yo los amo, aunque sea un poquito-** y como siempre trataba de cubrir la tristeza de su rostro con una sonrisa, Souichi realmente se molestaba cuando su kohai hacia eso, ¿que ganaba ocultándole su dolor con una sonrisa falsa que él fácilmente puede reconocer?, Souichi respiro hondo y tomando valor de no sabe donde habló…

 **-Morinaga, eres bienvenido en mi casa cuando quieras, además… yo estoy contigo… n-no lo olvides-** esto último lo dijo con un ligero sonrojo, tenía vergüenza al expresar un poco sus sentimientos, pero quería que su kohai supiera que lo tiene a su lado, que no está solo.- **ahora duérmete-** una vez que dijo eso, se acostó dándole la espalda a su kohai nuevamente

 **-¿eh? ¿Sempai?-** Morinaga se sorprendió un poco al escuchar las palabras de su sempai, él sabe lo tímido que es su pelilargo, pero aun así este hacia un esfuerzo enorme para animarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor, y lo había conseguido pues un sentimiento de gratitud invadió su corazón **-Gracias sempai, eres muy amable-** respondió con una voz muy cálida, esas que hacían al pelilargo sentirse nervioso

 **-¡cállate y déjame dormir de una vez!-** decía Souichi volviendo a su humor habitual cubriéndose con las sabanas para que no viera el leve sonrojo que se mostraba en sus mejillas y en sus orejas

 **-¿puedo dormir contigo?-** preguntaba Morinaga mientras se levantaba del futón y se acercaba a la cama de su pelilargo para que este lo viera, y para ello lo destapó un poco mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama **-solo dormir, como lo hacíamos antes**

 **-Morinaga yo...-** Souichi no queria que lo viera, pues todavía se sentía avergonzado por sus palabras anteriores y ahora se estaba poniendo más nervioso al ver que su kohai lo miraba de una manera muy dulce, quería rechazar la oferta de dormir juntos, pero al ver el tierno rostro de su amigo y recordar que este hace poco mostraba una sonrisa falsa, aceptó- **está bien, pero solo dormir ¿entiendes?, ¡nada de besos!**

 **-sí, sempai-** Morinaga se acostó en la cama de su sempai y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, la cama era pequeña para ambos, pero aun así se sentía cómodo estar al lado de su pelilargo.

Souichi seguía acostado de lado dándole la espalda a su kohai, con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio, pero aun así no podía dormir, estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba que podría haber hecho Morinaga para que sus padres lo rechazaran, y aun así su tonto kohai siempre mostraba una sonrisa. Souichi estaba seguro de que si él fuera el rechazado, no podría sonreír de la misma forma como lo hace su peliazul _"Morinaga, ¿cómo haces para seguir sonriendo a pesar de estar sufriendo?"_

De repente sintió los brazos de su amigo rodeándole, apegándose más a su cuerpo, su respiración chocando con su nuca...

Souichi se quedó tieso, ¡¿en qué estaba pensando su kohai para hacer eso?! Su preocupación por su peliazul se transformó en enojo, tenía unas enormes ganas de patearlo para que salga de su cama y así dejara de abrazarlo.

 **-sempai...-** mientras Souichi seguía pensando en cómo patear a su kohai, este estaba disfrutando estar cerca de su amado en la cama, realmente necesitaba en ese momento la cercanía de su sempai, pues estaba un poco triste por recordar las palabras crueles de sus padres **-gracias-**

Souichi no entendía por qué su kohai le estaba dando las gracias de nuevo, pero al sentir la respiración pacífica y acompasada de su kohai lo estaba relajando bastante, sonrió al recordar que eso era lo que más disfrutaba de dormir en el apartamento de su kohai, de repente comenzó a sentir sueño, y es que esos brazos, el calor y la extraña seguridad que le brindaba lo estaban arrullando como si hubiera encontrado la comodidad que quería, que necesitaba en esos momentos, sus parpados se sintieron pesados y poco a poco se fueron cerrando… yéndose por fin al país de los sueños.

Se había quedado profundamente dormido en los brazos de su único amigo.

Morinaga también estaba disfrutando estar con su amado sempai, pues le hacía sentir seguro, el peliazul se quedó dormido deseando que momentos como esos fueran más seguidos...

" _como me gustaría estar siempre a tu lado…"_

 **.**

Ya en la mañana Morinaga fue el primero en despertarse, y al percatarse que todavía tenía a su sempai abrazado, en la misma posición en la que se quedaron dormidos, hizo apegar un poco más su cuerpo a su pelilargo quien todavía estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

Morinaga sonrió, se sentía feliz de tener a su sempai en sus brazos, como le gustaría que momentos como esos duraran para siempre.

Pero Souichi despertó unos minutos después giró su rostro para ver a su kohai, se miraron unos segundos y sin despegar sus cuerpos se dieron un dulce y largo beso, se separaron un poco para mirarse un momento, con los ojos entrecerrados con sus respiraciones chocando, no tenían que decirse nada, era obvio lo que querían y cuando iban a acercarse nuevamente para unir sus labios de una manera más apasionada...

 **-¡niisan, Morinaga-san! el desayuno ya está casi listo-**

La voz de Tomoe los interrumpió, se separaron nuevamente pero esta vez evitando mirarse directamente, ambos eran conscientes de que por un momento se olvidaron que no estaban en el apartamento donde podían besarse y abrazarse sin que nadie los fuera a ver ni decir nada, se habían olvidado que estaban en la casa del mayor de los dos.

Con algo de vergüenza ambos comenzaron a alistarse para bajar al primer piso de esa casa y tomar el desayuno con el resto de la familia que se encontraba ahí en ese momento. Ambos una vez en el primer piso saludaron a los hermanos Kanako y Tomoe como tambien a Matsuda-san quien ya se encontraba en el comedor terminado de servir el desayuno.

Se sentaron a desayunar y conversaron de temas triviales, en todo ese momento ambos jóvenes se miraban de reojo, no entendían por qué sentían tanta vergüenza al mirarse. Para Souichi era nuevo ver a su kohai comportarse de esa manera, pues el siempre suele ser bastante atrevido, pero ahora parecía… ¿tímido? y se sonrojaba bastante cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, simplemente algo nuevo para el pelilargo; por otro lado Morinaga se sentía avergonzado, pues había tenido el presentimiento que en ese momento cuando estaba en la habitación con su sempai iba dejar su autocontrol botado a la basura y se dejaría llevar por completo por el deseo y el amor que sentía hacia su pelilargo, no quería imaginarse que hubiera pasado si Tomoe no les hubiera avisado para desayunar…. bueno ¡¿a quién engañaba?!, ¡sabía lo que podría haber pasado! y era por eso que estaba avergonzado _"sin duda soy un pervertido sin remedio"_.

Después de terminar de desayunar y lavar los trastos, se pusieron a conversar un poco en la sala, excepto Souichi que solo escuchaba; como era domingo no había clases y tal parecía que Kanako y Tomoe ya habían terminado con sus respectivas tareas por eso podían conversar o salir a pasear, y esto último es lo que estaban planeando hacer, pero Morinaga no estaba seguro de quedarse más tiempo con ellos pues se sentía bastante inquieto y Souichi pudo notarlo.

 **-oi Morinaga, ¿qué te pasa?-** preguntó un tanto preocupado pues su kohai no estaba muy participativo en la conversación, más se dedicaba a escuchar, se notaba claramente distraído o pensativo en algo

 **-No pasa nada, solo recordé….que tengo que… acomodar algunas cosas en el apartamento…¡si eso!… y que por eso ya me tengo que retirar-** estaba algo nervioso cuando habló, pero una vez que terminó de hablar pensó que era una buena excusa la que había dicho para que así ya pudiera irse a su apartamento a calmar su pervertida mente, pues eso le estaba incomodando, no quería después tener una erección frente a la familia Tatsumi

 **-¿Morinaga san, ya te vas?-** Kanako preguntó con tono algo triste, pues ella quería saber más del peliazul, pues si bien habían conversado bastante todavía había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle **-pensé que te quedarías, pues tenía planeado ir al centro y quería que nos acompañaras para después almorzar todos juntos**

 **-lo siento Kanako-chan, pero descuida otro día saldremos, lo prometo-**

 **-está bien, pero no te olvides que lo prometiste-** decía mientras sonreía y se levantaba del sofá individual donde se había sentado **\- bueno me voy ir a alistar… Tomoe-niisan, será mejor que te alistes de una vez-** le decía a su hermano que se encontraba sentado en otro de los sofás junto a Souichi, este solo miraba de reojo a su kohai quien todavía se encontraba sentado junto a Matsuda en otro de los sofás de la sala.

 **-sí, ahora voy-** respondía Tomoe mientras se paraba de su sitio, se dirigió al peliazul quien también se había parado del sofá **-Morinaga-san, me alegro haberte conocido, sigue cuidando de mi hermano como lo has estado haciendo**

 **-Tomoe, no comiences de nuevo-** hablaba el pelilargo un poco malhumorado también parándose del sofá, pues tenía asuntos que atender con su kohai, solo que este no estaba enterado.

 **-gracias Tomoe-kun, pero sempai también me cuida, él es una persona muy amable e inteligente y lo quiero mucho-** lo dijo mostrando una linda sonrisa. Matsuda, Tomoe y Kanako, quien todavía no se había ido de la sala, estaban sorprendidos por las palabras del peliazul, pero también felices porque al fin Souichi había encontrado un buen amigo.

Por otro lado el pelilargo se había puesto algo intranquilo por las palabras de su amigo, sabía que Morinaga lo quiere y ¿por qué negarlo?, si él también quiere a su peliazul solo esperaba que sus hermanos y su tía no se hagan ideas equivocadas _"lo quiero porque somos amigos, solo eso y punto"_

Morinaga ya se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de la familia Tatsumi para retirarse e irse a su apartamento, él sentía que por fin podría estar solo para poder controlar sus alocadas hormonas que no hacían más que ponerlo nervioso al estar cerca de su amado, por eso era que se había sentado al lado de Matsuda y lejos de Souichi, esperando que este no se diera cuanta de la cantidad de sensaciones que le hacía sentir en todo su cuerpo _"en definitiva estoy llegando a mi limite"_

Pero el peliazul no sabía cuan equivocado estaba al pensar que al fin podría estar solo en su apartamento para calmarse… hasta que escuchó la voz de su amado justo cuando estaba por salir de la casa después de despedirse de Matsuda quien lo había acompañado hasta la puerta.

 **-espérame Morinaga, iré contigo al apartamento, hay algo que quiero conversar contigo-** hablaba el pelilargo a su sorprendido kohai, este no quería que lo acompañara ya que si se quedaban solos en el apartamento presentía que su lindo sempai dejaría de ser… ¿virgen? _"estoy en mi limite, no puedo permitir que sempai vaya al apartamento conmigo, ¡no ahora!"_

 **-sempai, no es necesario, hoy voy a estar muy ocupado con la limpieza del apartamento, además que tengo algunos asuntos que atender después por eso yo…-** Morinagafue interrumpido

 **-igualmente iré y no aceptare un no como respuesta, además…-** el pelilargo se acercó peligrosamente a su kohai mirándolo de una manera muy seria que daba miedo **-además te dije que tengo algo que conversar contigo, ¿no es así?-** le susurró con voz de ultratumba para que solo lo escuchara Morinaga.

Souichi se había dado cuenta claramente que su kohai no quería que lo acompañara. Sentía que le estaba ocultando algo no sabía que era lo que le ocultaba, pero lo averiguaría.

Si hay algo que no le gusta a Souichi Tatsumi de su kohai es que este le mienta.

Tenía dos razones para pensar que su kohai estaba ocultándole algo:

Una era que sabía que eso de la limpieza del apartamento era mentira, y una muy mala según él, pues hace un par de días Morinaga lo había limpiado hasta el fondo, ya que al peliazul le encanta hacer la limpieza como también cocinar, lavar ropa y otras cosa más… ¡parecía toda una ama de casa!, ese apartamento estaba más que reluciente NUNCA había encontrado alguna señal de polvo cuando estaba en ese lugar que era testigo de los muchos besos, abrazos, caricias y uno que otro roce que compartía con el peliazul, por eso sabía que eso de que iba a estar muy ocupado con la limpieza era una completa y absurda mentira.

Otra razón también para que sintiera que su kohai estuviera ocultando algo es que este no quiera que lo acompañe, lo cual es raro pues Morinaga ¡SIEMPRE LE INSISTÍA QUE LO FUERA A VISITAR MÁS SEGUIDO! y ahora le sale que no quiere que vaya, ¡JA Y JA! ¡¿Debía ser broma?!

Así que, sí, en definitiva le ocultaba algo _"y lo voy a averiguar"_

 **-p-pero…-** Morinagapensaba dar otro pretexto, pero al ver la cara muy enojada de su sempai y sus ojos miel como diciéndole _"atrévete a decir otra mentira y veras de lo que soy capaz de hacer para castigarte"_ , el peliazul tragó grueso, él no quería averiguar de lo que su sempai sería capaz de hacerle **-es-esta b-bien sempai, gracias por acompañarme-** estaba asustado _"¡¿y ahora qué voy a hacer?!"_ lloraba internamente el peliazul

 **-muy bien-** ahora dirigiéndose a su tía que se encontraba cerca de los chicos escuchando la conversación, no porque sea chismosa, sino porque le parecía maravilloso la gran cantidad de expresiones y emociones que mostraba su sobrino cuando está cerca del peliazul, ya que normalmente Souichi es inexpresivo **-Matsuda-san, vendré más tarde, no creo que me demore-**

 **-ve con cuidado Sou-kun, yo le avisaré a Tomoe y a Kanako que tenías asuntos que atender con Morinaga-san-**

 **-gracias-** fue lo único que respondió y sin más se retiró de la casa junto a su kohai.

Una vez que los dos jóvenes se fueron, Kanako comenzó a bajar al primer piso ya lista para salir al centro comercial, solo esperaba que su hermano Tomoe termine de alistarse. Al llegar a la sala y ver que solo estaba Matsuda y no había ningún rastro de la presencia de Souichi preguntó por este

 **-tía Matsuda, donde esta Souichi-niisan-** ella estaba segura que no lo había visto subir a su habitación además que su cuarto se encontraba cerca del suyo y no había escuchado ningún ruido de la puerta al entrar a esa habitación

 **-Sou-kun se fue con Morinaga-san, parece que tenía asuntos que discutir-**

 **-ya veo, ellos paran juntos la mayor parte del tiempo-** habló Kanako bastante seria con un mano en su mentón, después sonrió por lo diría a continuación **-a veces no puedo evitar pensar que si fuera Morinaga-san fuera mujer, mi nii-san estaría saliendo con él ahora mismo, incluso que estarían haciendo cosas de adultos en ese apartamento-**

 **-¡Kanako! no deberías pensar así de Sou-kun-** reprendió Matsuda a su sobrina **-él y Morinaga-san son solo muy buenos amigos-**

 **-eso ya lo sé, es por eso que dije "si Morinaga-san fuera mujer", lo que pasa es Souichi-niisan se ve muy feliz a su lado y pasa bastante tiempo con él, al principio pensé que nii-san tenía alguna novia escondida, pero Morinaga-san me lo desmintió, claro que nii-san ya me había dicho que no había ninguna novia pues dice que es un pérdida de tiempo total-** suspiró hondo **-¡a este paso se quedara solo!-** expresó muy preocupada por su antisocial hermano mayor

 **-Kanako-chan no debes preocuparte tanto por niisan-** hablaba Tomoe haciendo su aparición en la sala donde se encontraban conversando ambas mujeres- **es cierto que él no es una persona muy expresiva, pero si puede tener a un amigo como Morinaga-san no creo que haya algún problema de que encuentre alguna novia**

 **-el problema es que él le dedique algo de su tiempo a una chica, como lo hace con Morinaga-san y la universidad-** hizo una pausa y continuo **-que muestre claro interés**

 **-ahora que lo mencionas… es la primera vez que veo a niisan expresar tantas emociones en un solo día, y no es que me moleste la profunda amistad que tiene con Morinaga-san de hecho me agrada mucho la confianza que se tienen-** hablaba Tomoe mirando el techo mientras recordaba como su hermano mayor estaba molesto, alterado, avergonzado, pero sobre todo feliz aunque lo negara _"no entiendo por qué se avergüenza tanto admitir lo mucho que lo aprecia si es tan obvio, no me sorprendería que la universidad entera ya se haya dado cuenta"_

 **-es cierto, incluso pude ver que tiene un brillo especial cuando habla de Morinaga-san-** ahora habló Matsuda, dando su opinión de lo poco que había observado de la interacción de su sobrino con su amigo

 **-acaso creen que él y Morinaga-san están... ¿saliendo?-** Kanako estaba dejando volar un poco su imaginación, al imaginarse a su hermano y a su amigo de cabellos azules en una situación comprometedora, que para una niña de la edad de Kanako que tenía doce, seguramente era dos chicos besándose apasionadamente; no pudo evitar tragar grueso **-¡¿es eso posible?!-** exclamópreocupada

 **-¡no lo es!, recuerda que niisan es homofóbico, Kanako-** habló un poco preocupado de que su hermana haya llegado a esa conclusión **-como dijo tía Matsuda, ellos son solo buenos amigos casi como hermanos tal vez por eso tanta confianza-** decía mientras miraba directamente a su hermana para ver si ya había entendido su punto de vista, al ver que Kanako asintió con la cabeza sonrió **-bueno hay salir, antes que se haga demasiado tarde-**

 **-sí, Tomoe-niisan-** respondía la niña mostrando una sonrisa que tranquilizó a su hermano y a su tía, quien se quedaría en casa **-ya nos retiramos Matsuda-san-** se despedía la pequeña niña siendo seguida por su hermano Tomoe quien también se despedía de su tía, mientras ella esperaba en la salida recordó lo que había mencionado su nuevo amigo

" _él es una persona muy amable e inteligente y lo quiero mucho"_

Kanako recordaba muy bien las palabras de Morinaga cuando se refirió a su hermano mayor Souichi, también la suavidad de su voz con la que se expresó se notaba que cada palabra que pronunciaba estaba cargada de sentimientos que sabía que su hermano había captado porque vio cómo se sonrojaba. Al principio cuando lo escuchó no pensó en ningún momento que pudiera haber algo entre ellos pues ambos son chicos, pero con lo que había escuchado de su hermano Tomoe y de su tía Matsuda ya no estaba muy segura que digamos…

La duda había sido sembrada en la joven mente de la hermana menor de Souichi

 **.**

 **.**

En otro lugar ajenos a esa conversación, dos jóvenes muy apuestos se dirigían al apartamento del más joven de los dos, en todo el trayecto no se dirigieron palabra alguna, Souichi se estaba preocupando por su kohai quien mayormente es muy conversador, se preguntaba si lo que le ocultaba era algo sumamente serio.

Por otra parte Morinaga solo pensaba en que podía hacer para controlar sus impulsos cuando este en el apartamento con su amado, hacía ya tiempo que estaba llegando al límite, quería ser uno con su sempai, pero quería que fuera de manera especial y no solo algo carnal así que llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez ya era hora de confesarle su amor, decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero tenía miedo al rechazo y que se vea afectada su amistad…

Mientras se debatía si en decirle o no sus sentimientos no se había percatado que ya se encontraba afuera de su apartamento justo en la puerta de entrada hasta que Souichi le pasó la voz que fue que volvió a la realidad y ahora solo le quedaba enfrentarse a su _sempai "¡es ahora o nunca!"_ pensó tratando de darse ánimos para calmar sus nervios y disipar sus miedos.

Ya una vez dentro del apartamento se adentraron a la habitación del peliazul, ambos jóvenes se quedaron uno frente al otro sin decir nada por varios minutos, Souichi al darse cuenta que su kohai no hablaría inicio la conversación para poder darle fin ese silencio incomodo que los rodeaba en ese momento.

 **-Morinaga, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?-** Souichi trató de ser comprensivo, una parte de él quería zarandear al peliazul para que le dijera lo que lo molestaba de una maldita vez, pero después pensó en la familia que rechazó a su amigo y pensó que mejor trataría de tener un poco más de tacto para que él le dijera sin sentirse tan obligado

 **-sempai, yo...-** Morinaga se había sorprendido un poco por la pregunta de su pelilargo, pero sin duda lo que más le había sorprendido fue el tono amable que utilizó en su voz, había esperado que lo obligaría a hablar, pero no ocurrió… su pelilargo estaba siendo amable, eso llenó de calidez su corazón sin duda amaba a ese hombre que puede tener un carácter bastante hostil, pero que tenía un corazón de oro que solo mostraba a su familia, y que él tenía la suerte de recibir **-yo estoy llegando a mi limite-** habló, estaba nervioso pues había decidido declararse **-yo...-** cuando estaba a punto de decir su sentir cometió el error de ver directamente los ojos miel de su pelilargo quien lo miraba de manera un poco sorprendida pero que después cambio a uno serio el cual lo ponía aún más incómodo, no sabía que pasaba por la mente de Souichi.

 **-¿a qué te refieres a que estas llegando al límite?-** preguntó en tono serio, se dio cuenta que su kohai desvió la mirada, se notaba claramente intimidado y hasta avergonzado ¿por qué?, eso es lo que quería saber

 **-... …-** el peliazul no sabía cómo contestarle esa pregunta, cómo le podría decir que lo deseaba sin que lo viera como un pervertido, degenerado y aprovechado.

 **-¿Morinaga?-** Souichi se percató de la mirada vidriosa de su amigo quien trataba de ocultarla con su fleco ¿es algo tan grave lo que trataba de decirle?, su paciencia se estaba acabando y su preocupación iba en aumento, quería que le dijera de una maldita vez lo que le afectaba, si es algo grave o no haría lo posible para ayudarlo pues son amigos ¿no es así? **-si es algo grave ¡dímelo!, ¡no soy adivino!-**

Morinaga se dio cuenta que con su silencio lo único que ocasionaba era preocupar a su sempai, le estaba haciendo creer que tenía un problema serio, pero no es así si bien lo que iba a decir a continuación podría afectar la relación de amistad que tenían, él quería saber de una vez por todas si su sempai alguna vez podría verlo como algo más que un amigo- **sempai, me gustas y mucho-** le expresó una parte de sus sentimientos mostrando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, se sentía tan vulnerable en ese momento

 **-¡¿que?!-** por otra parte Souichi no esperaba que su kohai le dijera que le gustaba, aunque ya lo sospechaba pues él también le gusta, ya que es un buen amigo y una persona muy amable y afectuosa, cualidades que le agradaba, pero no entendía que relación tenia esas palabras con la pregunta que le hizo **-¡¿qué tiene eso que ver con lo de estar al límite?! ¡No me cambies de tema!-** estaba molesto pues pensaba que su kohai no queria decirle nada y estaba cambiando de tema apropósito además que había sido un poco afectado por las palabras de este _"le gusto, ¿qué quiere decir eso?"_

 **-¡no lo estoy cambiando!, t-tiene mucho… que ver-** expresó el peliazul un poco angustiado

 **-¡Explícame!... porque… ¡no lo entiendo!-** se estaba exaltando quería una explicación más clara de inmediato, no entendía porque se sentía tan ansioso, el latido de su corazón se había acelerado cuando escuchó que su kohai gustaba de él, pero también algo de él estaba atemorizado, como si supiera que su peliazul se fuera a declarar o algo así…

¿Era eso?

Souichi tragó grueso al pensar en la posibilidad de que tal vez su kohai le estaba declarando su…

¿Amor?

 _"no puede ser eso, ¡que no sea eso!"_ gritaba mentalmente porque de ser así su amistad ya no sería la misma

Morinaga podía ver como su pelilargo cambia las expresiones de su rostro primero de sorpresa para después pasarla por ¿terror? ¿A qué le temía? Se preguntaba el peliazul- **sempai, sabes que te aprecio, eres mi amigo y me gustas, creo que esto último ha sido bastante obvio con mis muestras de afecto ¿verdad? O es… que… nunca te pasó por la mente que guste… de ti…-** se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero como pudo habló lo más claro que pudo.

 **-la verdad ya tenía la sospecha hace tiempo-** le sorprendió un poco oírlo, eso quería decir que su sempai era consciente de su persona, es cierto que Souichi corresponde a sus besos, pero a causa de la homofobia de este no estaba seguro del todo, esa inseguridad era lo que más le atormentaba

 **-sempai, ¿te gusto?-** esta vez fue más directo, tenía esperanza de ser correspondido

 **-puede ser que como un amigo-** Souichitrataba de calmar sus nerviosismo causado por la pregunta de su peliazul **-te dije que eres especial y que por eso tal vez dejo que me beses y abraces-** no quería que su kohai se diera cuenta de lo feliz que es a su lado y lo vulnerable que le hace sentir cuando se aleja, porque si lo supiera se haría ideas equivocadas.

 **-¿solo soy un amigo para ti?-** volvió a preguntar, sus esperanzas estaban cayendo poco a poco, pero no quería renunciar todavía…

Aun no…

 **-eso es lo que somos ¿no es así?,Morimmm-** pero fue interrumpido por los labios del peliazul que se posaron en los suyos impidiendo que siguiera hablando, Morinaga no quería escucharlo **-¡¿qué te pasa?!-** Souichi expresó molesto y también agitado por el beso después de haber empujado con algo de rudeza a su kohai para que dejara de besarlo

 **-¿que sientes cuando te beso… cuando te abrazo? ¡¿Que sientes?!-** preguntaba Morinaga ya una vez alejado dos pasos de su sempai, un poco dolido por el empujón de este, pero entendía que se lo merecía por impulsivo

 **-¡¿por qué me haces ese tipo de preguntas?!... acaso tu...-** Souichi comenzó a temer _"¡Eso no puede ser!, ¡él no puede hacerme esto!…¡no debe hacerlo!, ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO!_

 **-sempai yo te...-** estaba a punto de decirle que lo amaba desde hace años, que lo quería con su vida…

Pero Souichi no lo dejó terminar de hablar…

 **-¡NO LO DIGAS!-** gritó fuera de sí, su respiración se había vuelto irregular- **sea lo que sea que pienses decir...no lo digas-** lo último lo dijo agachando la cabeza tratando de calmar su agitación _"es lo mejor para ti, para nosotros, Morinaga"_

 **-pero yo…** -quería terminar su declaración, pero nuevamente su sempai lo interrumpió

 **-te dije que eres mi amigo...y eso es muy importante para mí-** levanto su rostro para ver directamente a su peliazul, lo que diría a continuación lo sentenciaría **-somos amigos y eso es solo lo que seremos... solo y únicamente... amigos-** Souichino entendía, no comprendía por qué le dolía el pecho con cada palabra que salía de su boca, que pronunciaba…era como si su corazón le gritara que se detenga que ya no dijera más tonterías a Morinaga, pero ignoró su dolor. _"Morinaga, eres solo su buen amigo y eso no debería cambiar"_

Pero Morinaga no pensaba igual, cada palabra dicha por su sempai le había dolido _"solo y únicamente… amigos… ¿eso es lo que realmente quieres de mí, sempai?, porque yo no quiero eso, y me duele tanto… que ni siquiera me hayas permitido decirte… lo mucho que te amo"_ fue inevitable que una lagrima se deslizara por una mejilla del peliazul, su corazón le dolía tanto se sentía roto, su sempai solo quería un amigo y él quería una pareja, y llegó a pensar que podía ser correspondido, que podían estar siempre juntos y compartir más de lo que ya han hecho…

Pero Souichi fue bastante claro cuando dijo que solo era su amigo y solamente sería eso…

 **-¿Morinaga…?-** el pelilargo había visto como los hermosos ojos de su kohai se habían opacado perdiendo su brillo especial cuando lo miraba, y que una lagrima se había deslizado en su lindo rostro y parecía que otras más amenazan con salir de sus lindos ojos verdes, no le gustaba ver llorar a su peliazul, se comenzó a sentir culpable al ser el causante de sus lágrimas, así que trató de acercarse para poder limpiarlas, pero Morinaga no se lo permitió, recién este se había dado cuenta de las traicionera lagrimas que habían comenzado a deslizarse, así que se limpió la cara y se frotó los ojos con sus manos de manera rápida.

 **-sempai, e-estoy bien no pongas… esa cara-** hablaba mientras trataba de mostrar una sonrisa a pesar de que tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar, le dolía saber que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, pero no podía culpar a Souichi por no sentir lo mismo, por eso no quería preocupar a su sempai así que se esforzaba por sonreír para que viera que las cosas entre ellos estarían como siempre… _"Al menos por ahora"_

 **-Morinaga yo...-** no sabía que decir, era obvio que su kohai estaba dolido, no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas entre los dos en esos momentos, pensó que si era por lo que le había dicho, si el causante de su tristeza eran sus palabras entonces tal vez debería simplemente olvidarlo, hacer como si la conversación nunca hubiera ocurrido para no sentirse incómodo y triste, pero antes de comenzar a decir lo que había pensado, su kohai habló primero

 **-sempai, será mejor que vayas a tu casa, necesito estar solo en estos momentos-** trató de sonar alegre como siempre pero era obvio que fracasó en el intento, pues su voz salió algo decepcionada, Souichi se dio cuenta de eso

 **-Morinaga lo que dije yo solo quería que entendieras, pero si quieres hacemos como si esa conversación nunca hubiese ocurrido, olvida lo que me dijiste y lo que te dije ¿está bien?-** esperaba que con eso las cosas se solucionaran y todo sería como siempre…

Que equivocado estaba Souichi al pensar eso.

 _-"eso significaría olvidar también mi declaración fallida, lo siento sempai pero algo me dice que no será fácil tratar de olvidarlo"-_ **lo intentaré** -fue lo que respondió Morinaga

 **-bien-** fue lo que dijo Souichi antes de salir de la habitación, cuando ya estaba cerca a la puerta de salida del apartamento, su kohai lo llamó, Souichi decidió voltear hacia atrás sin girar totalmente su cuerpo esperando lo que tenga que decirle su kohai, pero no esperaba que este se acercara, tomara con sus dos manos su rostro y le diera un beso la frente, Souichi no entendía a que se debía eso, Morinaga se dio cuenta y habló

 **-porque me gustas**

 **-Morinaga, pero yo...**

 **-descuida… aprecio nuestra amistad, si eso es lo que quieres… está bien-** sonrió, pero esta no llegaba a su ojos **-bueno, ya es hora de que te marches a casa, pues le dijiste a Matsuda-san que no tardarías mucho aquí**

 **-¡es cierto!, nos vemos mañana en la universidad-** Souichisalió del apartamento no muy seguro de que deba irse

 **-nos vemos-** dijo el peliazul aun sonriendo

Una vez que Souichi se fue, Morinaga no pudo mantener más su fachada y se derrumbó en ese mismo momento, no pudo evitar llorar, había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para retener sus lágrimas mientras estaba su sempai en el apartamento, pero una vez que se fue ya no pudo seguir reteniéndolas, quería llorar hasta que sus ojos dolieran.

Su sempai quería que todo siguiera como siempre, no deseaba ningún cambio en su relación, él estaba conforme con lo que tenían, pero Morinaga no quería eso él quería más, quería todo de su sempai, quería tenerlo para siempre a su lado _"sempai, yo no puedo ser solo tu amigo, no podría soportar si un día… apareciera la persona que tu pienses que es la adecuada para ti, no mientras me permitas seguir besándote y abrazándote como siempre… si realmente…somos solo amigos si solamente podemos ser eso, entonces… ¡no correspondas a mis besos!, por favor… ya no más… solo me terminarías lastimando pues solo me das esperanzas vanas"_

Mientras el peliazul lloraba, en otro lugar algo alejado del apartamento, Souichi no sabía porque sentía que no debía dejar a su kohai solo _"solo espero que no estés llorando, Morinaga_ " pensaba mientras caminaba, había decidido ir a pie hasta su casa en vez de tomar el metro _"solo es confusión lo que tienes, Morinaga, pues no existe el amor entre dos hombres, eso no debe existir"_ era su forma de justificar todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora, Souichi realmente creía que con el tiempo ambos superarían ese sentimiento que hace que sus corazones latan con locura cuando se están besando y abrazando.

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente Souichi ya se encontraba en la universidad esperando por su kohai para que lo ayudara en los experimentos que el profesor Fukushima le había asignado hace una semana. Mientras esperaba la llegada de su kohai, pensaba en lo buen asistente que es Morinaga, pues desde su segundo año este estuvo asistiendo a algunos profesores que terminaban por pedirle asistencia nuevamente por ser bastante útil llevándose varios halagos siendo el profesor Fukushima el más orgulloso por su alumno. Fue por eso que cuando el profesor le asigno nuevos trabajos a Souichi le propuso a Morinaga como su asistente algo que el pelilargo estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato, pues era testigo del empeño que su amigo pone en los estudios, además de ser muy inteligente, atractivo y bastante popular con las chicas, esto último lo molestaba pues aunque Morinaga es amable con ellas, Souichi podía ver claramente que su amigo no estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas, eso le parecía bien pues no quería que después su kohai tenga una novia que no lo deje solo en ningún momento, tratando de tener toda su atención… alejándolo de él...

 _"¡rayos! no debo pensar en eso, Morinaga no tiene una novia ahora y así está bien"_ el imaginarse a su amigo en un futuro con una linda chica le dolía, pero no entendía por qué si eso sería lo normal, un chico y una chica besándose es lo correcto y que la confusión que estaba padeciendo su kohai y él solo sería por un tiempo y para cuando eso se pasara solo sería unos buenos amigos sin tener necesidad o deseo de besarse cada vez que estaban solos, pero por ahora todo seguiría como siempre.

Con un kohai afectuoso dándole los mimos que le gustan.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el chico que invadía la mayor parte de sus pensamientos y de su corazón había entrado al laboratorio **-b-buenos días, sempai-** saludó un poco nervioso el peliazul sacando de sus pensamientos al pelilargo que al darse cuenta que su kohai ya había llegado, le devolvió el saludo y después lo regañó por llegar tarde

 **-lamento haberme tardado, sempai-**

 **-simplemente no lo vuelvas a repetir, no tenemos tiempo que perder, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-**

 **-sí, sempai-** sin más ambos jóvenes comenzaron a trabajar en los experimentos pendientes, Souichi estaba feliz de que su kohai se comportara como siempre, eso quería decir que Morinaga había comprendido que su relación solo es de amistad y que así se debe mantener. Pasaron las horas y ambos jóvenes siguieron en el laboratorio hasta la hora del almuerzo, ambos tenían clases en la tarde ese día así que después de almorzar juntos cada uno iría a su respectiva clase, eso pensó Souichi, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando su kohai le dijo que había quedado con Yamaguchi el almorzar juntos fuera de la facultad, eso había molestado al pelilargo, pero actuó indiferente como si no le afectara y dejó que su kohai saliera primero del laboratorio.

 **-mañana almorzaremos juntos, sempai-** fue lo que dijo el peliazul antes de salir del laboratorio, Souichi suspiró no pudo evitar sentirse abandonado, ellos siempre comían juntos en la cafetería se había hecho una costumbre, pero entendía que su kohai tenía otros amigos con los que suele socializar de vez en cuando.

 **-en la noche lo veré de nuevo en el laboratorio-** decía Souichi mientras salía del laboratorio en dirección a la cafetería. Era increíble como el pelilargo se había acostumbrado tanto a la compañía del chico de ojos verde esmeralda, antes no le habría importado comer solo, pero ahora sentía el vacío de su ausencia **-no es lo mismo cuando ese tonto no está cerca hablando de cualquier cosa-** susurraba mientras miraba la ventana que estaba al lado de la mesa en la que se encontraba almorzando, apenas si había tocado su comida pues la pasó pensando en su kohai…

Ya en la noche Souichi nuevamente se encontraba esperando a que su peliazul hiciera acto de presencia en el laboratorio, pero esta vez no espero tanto ya que Morinaga apareció unos minutos después y una vez más se pusieron en marcha con los experimentos, Souichi mientras hacia algunos apuntes miraba de reojo a su kohai preguntándose por qué estaba algo distante este día, pues en la mañana no le había hablado como siempre, solo lo necesario.

 **-¿sempai?-** Morinaga habló mientras se alejaba de los cultivos que había estado observando, estaba un poco dudoso de si debía o no preguntarle a su sempai lo que le estaba incomodando en ese momento.

 **-¿qué pasa?-** habló desviando la mirada de su kohai, no quería que se diera cuenta que lo había estado observando desde hace un buen rato

 **-no pasa nada, bueno… en realidad… usted no ha dejado de mirarme desde hace unos minutos, ¿tengo algo en la cara?-** preguntó temiendo un poco la reacción de Souichi

 **-JA! ¿Qué locuras dices?, es solo tu imaginación, mejor sigue trabajando**

 **-¿mi imaginación?...e-entiendo-** habló bajo casi un susurro para que su sempai no lo oyera, pero este le había escuchado claramente

 **-Morinaga, ¿qué pasa?-** preguntó Souichi un poco preocupado, pues el tono de voz que utilizo su kohai al momento de hablar sonaba desganado… decepcionado…

 **-n-no te p-preocupes, será mejor que terminemos rápido para poder llegar temprano a nuestras casas-** habló de manera nerviosa cambiando de tema de conversación, Souichi se dio cuenta de eso así que supuso que el comportamiento poco usual de su kohai se debía a la conversación del día anterior _"supongo que está molesto"_ , no quiso hacerle más preguntas así que solo siguieron con su trabajo.

Una vez que terminaron ambos salieron juntos del laboratorio, el pelilargo tenía hambre pues no había comido mucho que digamos en todo el día, pero debido a que ya era tarde la cafetería ya se encontraba cerrada, entonces pensó que comerían juntos afuera, pero Morinaga tenía otros planes, le dijo que tenía un asunto que atender con un amigo y que por eso no podía acompañarlo a cenar. Antes de que Morinaga se fuera Souichi le preguntó

 **-¿estas molesto?-**

 **-no lo estoy, solo tengo que ver a un amigo, eso es todo-** una vez que terminó de hablar se acercó a su sempai, lo abrazó, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue no sin antes decirle que se verían mañana.

A Souichi se le quitó el apetito de inmediato y se fue directamente a su casa, una vez en ella se fue directamente a su cuarto, no le gustaba que su kohai lo ignorara.

Molestia era lo que sentía, su peliazul solo le hablaba cuando era necesario, evitaba estar cerca suyo… y ese abrazo y ese beso en la frente que le había dado antes de despedirse le pareció tan extraño de alguna forma se sentía diferente a los abrazos y besos que ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir, eran como si fueran por obligación y no porque realmente quisiera hacerlo, eso lo había desconcertado _"seguramente ya se le pasará y volverá ser el mismo meloso de siempre"_ eso pensó antes de quedarse dormido sin siquiera cambiarse para dormir.

Los días que siguieron su kohai se comportaba algo distante, ya no comían juntos todo el tiempo, tampoco le buscaba conversación o trataba de llamar su atención, pero sin duda lo que más le había llamado la atención es que ya no había intentado besarlo en los labios, solo le daba un beso en la frente y a veces acompañado de un abrazo del cual no sentía la misma calidez de la cual ya estaba muy acostumbrado.

Esto le recordaba de alguna forma a los cinco meses que se estuvieron tratando como simples amigos, Souichi en ese tiempo había pensado que dejar de lado las muestras de afecto no afectaría su amistad, pues al ser ambos hombres no debería de dolerles, pero se había equivocado en grande, le había dolido demasiado cuando solo conversaban y nada más, era como si su corazón tuviera una herida y que solo se curaría con las atenciones del peliazul… fue cuando se dio cuenta que Morinaga era más que un amigo. Le gustaba, eso ya lo sabía, pero no sentía que eso fuera correcto por eso pensó que era solo una extraña confusión lo que estaba padeciendo, y con el tiempo ese sentimiento desaparecería, pero hasta que eso pasara él trataría a su kohai como siempre y esperaba que Morinaga entendiera cuando deje de gustarle sus muestras de afecto.

Ahora la diferencia era que el peliazul por su propia voluntad había creado una especie de pared invisible entre ellos, ya ni siquiera le permitía visitarlo en su apartamento siempre buscando una excusa para que no vaya.

 **.**

Souichi se encontraba en la cafetería, había decidido hablar con Morinaga en el laboratorio, no esperaría cinco meses de nuevo para arreglar las cosas entre ellos, pero su kohai no se presentó en el laboratorio en la mañana, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia, ya estaba harto de que su corazón le doliera y tal parecía que ha Morinaga ni le importaba _"si no quieres verme, ¡pues bien!, ¡no lo hagas porque yo no pienso rogarte!"_ pensaba molesto, frustrado, pero sobre todo, dolido y trataba de mantener su semblante serio e inexpresivo para que nadie viera que tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar...

Al día siguiente su kohai tampoco se presentó en el laboratorio, Souichi se estaba molestando pues tenían mucho trabajo que atender más aún porque no conseguía los resultados requeridos en los experimentos incluso algunos cultivos habían muerto **-todo es tu culpa Morinaga, ¡por tu culpa no me puedo concentrar!-** gritaba mientras golpeaba la mesa donde estaba trabajando, se sentía cansado, no había podido dormir la noche anterior solo por pensar que tal vez su kohai ya no le hablaría de ahora en adelante y que dejarían incluso de ser amigos.

Solo había pasado una semana y media desde la conversación que tuvieron en el apartamento, aquella que su kohai le dijo que le _gustaba "¡maldición! si hubiera sabido que pasaría esto después de esa conversación...yo no habría insistido en ir a su apartamento ese día"_ , pero parecía que habían pasado meses sin hablarse como solían hacerlo normalmente.

El dolor que sentía no se comparaba al que había experimentado esos cinco meses que habían dejado toda muestra de afecto como segundo plano, era distinto… tal vez porque en esta ocasión fue Morinaga quien decidió poner los límites y no él…

La decisión de separarse, de comportarse como simples amigos, incluso ahora parecían solo conocidos, le parecía dolorosa. Pero lo más doloroso era que Morinaga tomara esa decisión por él.

Miró la ventana y pudo ver que estaba a punto de llover, menos mal que había traído un paraguas, no pudo evitar recordar la suerte que tuvo de encontrar hace dos días un paraguas en el mismo laboratorio, gracias a eso no llegó a su casa mojado ya que había llovido bastante algo extraño a pesar de estar en verano. Fijó su mirada en el reloj de pared y pudo ver que eran las seis de la tarde así que alistó sus cosas para irse temprano a casa, pues no podía concentrarse.

Saliendo del laboratorio pudo percatarse de un grupo de estudiantes que estaban conversando _"¡es que acaso no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer que perder el tiempo!"_ pensó molesto, todo lo molestaba, no estaba de humor ese día y su kohai no estaba ahí para calmarlo. Siguió caminando pasando de largo a ese grupo de chicos hasta que uno de ellos lo llamó haciendo que detuviera

 **-Tatsumi sempai, espere por favor-** Souichi volteo a verlo y se fijó que era Yamaguchi uno de los amigos de su kohai, miró al grupo de jóvenes que estaban un poco más rezagados, tal vez porque estaban algo asustados, y pudo percatarse que era el grupo de amigos de Morinaga.

 **-habla, no tengo todo el tiempo-** se expresó de manera tosca, realmente quería irse a su casa antes de comience a llover a cantaros ya que últimamente estaba sucediendo _"maldito clima"_

 **-¿ha visitado a Morinaga en su apartamento?**

 **-eh? N-No lo he visitado, no tengo tiempo para eso-** mintió pues si había tenido tiempo para ir a visitarlo y quería verlo, pero se contuvo pues no quería escuchar las tontas excusas que el peliazul le daba para que no fuera **-además ¿por qué me preguntas eso? El que lo visite o no, no es de tu incumbencia, si eso era lo único que ibas a preguntarme me voy-** antes de voltear, Yamaguchi le hizo una pregunta que no esperaba

 **-¿usted está enterado que Morinaga no ha venido ayer y hoy a la universidad?**

 **-¡¿qué?!-** esa pregunta le cayó como balde de agua fría- **¡¿Él ha estado faltando?!-** Souichi estaba preocupado y se podía uno dar cuenta por el tono de su voz a la hora que preguntó por su kohai, Yamaguchi y los demás chicos que lo acompañaban se sorprendieron por ello.

 **-Algo me decía que Morinaga no le avisaría de su ausencia en el laboratorio ni mucho menos de la universidad-** Yamaguchi dio un largo suspiro realmente no entendía que ganaba su amigo en no avisar su ausencia, si bien Tatsumi da mucho miedo cuando está molesto también ha demostrado que se preocupa por el bienestar de Morinaga, y eso era algo que Yamaguchi había estado observando durante mucho tiempo.

La relación que tiene su amigo Morinaga y su sempai Tatsumi es el tema de conversación de la facultad entera últimamente.

 **-¿por qué ha estado faltando?-** preguntó Souichi, quería respuesta y las quería ahora, pues él había pensado que Morinaga lo había estado evitando, no esperaba que también había faltado a la universidad

 **-él está resfriado, ahora ya estar mejor, pero ayer sí que me asustó encontrarlo en la entrada de la facultad tan débil, con fiebre y su voz se escuchaba rasposa, pero aun así había decidido venir a la universidad. Mis amigos y yo decidimos llevarlo a su apartamento para que descansara, él se opuso al principio, pero después decidió hacernos caso al decirle que usted se molestaría si lo viera en ese estado tan vulnerable-** Yamaguchi le explicaba a Souichi con un semblante preocupado, pero también enojado. Realmente Morinaga se había descuidado bastante y por eso lo regañó, de hecho todos sus amigos lo regañaron, incluso el profesor Fukushima que por casualidad pasaba por allí justo en el momento que trataban de convencer al peliazul que fuera a descansar a su apartamento, ¿Cómo se le ocurría ir a la universidad en un estado de salud bastante deplorable?Era lo que mucho de sus amigos se habían preguntado

 **-pero ¿por qué se refrió?, él no mostraba signos de estar enfermo-** preguntó Souichi, seguía preocupado, pero también estaba…¿molesto? Oh no, lo que sentía no se podía definir en una sola palabra. _"ese imbécil, ¡quien se cree para hacer esa estupidez!"_ Su kohai merecía un castigo por descuidar su salud, por no haberle avisado y por preocuparlo. _"sabía que era un tonto, pero no pensé que tanto ¡rayos!"_

 **-hace dos días llovió bastante-** comenzó con la explicación, Yamaguchi **-y él no había traído su paraguas ese día, ha estado últimamente muy distraído pues el suele ser muy precavido y por eso tal vez no me sorprendió que lo olvidara-** hablaba mientras recordaba como Morinaga se había estado desenvolviendo durante una semana y media **-supuse que no encontró un paraguas pues unos conocidos me dijeron que lo vieron corriendo bajo la lluvia rumbo a su apartamento ese día.**

 **-pero eso raro, Yamaguchi-kun, ¿no lo crees?-** habló una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros, Souichi la recordaba muy bien, era la misma chica que estaba conversando con Morinaga la primera vez que lo vio **-pues yo recuerdo que él tenía un paraguas azul ese día antes de irme a mi casa-**

 **-ya lo sé, Hitomi-san, yo le pregunté sobre eso que me contaste, pero no quiso darme una explicación convincente-** renegaba pues no entendía cómo era posible que pudiera perder el paraguas que le habían prestado uno de los profesores _"sé que eso que perdió el paraguas es mentira, pero ¿por qué lo haría?"_

Souichi los escuchaba y no pudo evitar sujetar con más fuerza el paraguas que llevaba en sus manos, un paraguas azul _"¿será posible que Morinaga lo haya dejado a propósito para que yo lo encontrara?"_ **–tsk! Ese… idiota-** susurró el pelilargo para que solo él lo escuchara, dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse para visitar al causante de sus preocupaciones.

 **-Tatsumi sempai, ¡espere!-** pero Souichi se hizo el sordo y siguió caminando _"ese idiota me va a escuchar",_ los otros no estaban muy seguros de sí hicieron lo correcto del haber informado la salud del peliazul a Souichi, a excepción de Yamaguchi quien había visto como su amigo parecía estar algo melancólico y estaba seguro que se debía a su sempai, pensó que podrían haberse peleado aunque Morinaga le dijo que era otra la causa y que no avisara a su sempai para no preocuparlo _"Morinaga, si supieras lo triste que se ve Tatsumi-sempai cuando no estas cerca de él"_ pensó después de dar un largo suspiro, solo esperaba que los problemas que tuvieran esos dos lo solucionaran pronto…

 **.**

 **.**

Souichi iba a toda velocidad rumbo al apartamento del peliazul, debido que había comenzado a llover cada vez más fuerte ya no había tantas personas en la calle ya que la mayoría buscaba refugio para no mojarse. Cada paso que daba el pelilargo no podía evitar pensar en lo tonto que es su kohai por no avisarle que estaba resfriado y enojarse consigo mismo por no haber tenido el valor suficiente de llamarlo y preguntarle por su ausencia. Apenas llegó al pequeño apartamento subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, esta se abre dejando ver a un chico de cabellos castaños oscuros...

 **.**

Hiroto no había pensado encontrarse a un chico con lentes y algo mojado por la lluvia apenas abría la puerta para dejar descansar a su amigo y dirigirse a trabajar en el bar AdanSite **-h-hola ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?-** estaba algo nervioso ya que el chico que tenía en frente le daba un poco miedo pues un aura oscura lo estaba rodeando, se notaba claramente molesto, pero ¿por qué? si era la primera vez que se veían, Hiroto sabía que si lo hubiera visto antes lo recordaría pues llamaba mucho la atención con ese cabello largo y esa cintura _"tal vez sea un amigo de angel-kun o quizás sea..."_ pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pregunta del pelilargo

 **-¡¿quién eres y que haces aquí?!-** preguntó o mejor dicho gritó Souichi con un tono amenazante en su voz después de haber salido del shock por no haber esperado encontrarse con el chico afeminado, al que vio un día (el día de la reconciliación) abrazando a Morinaga en un parque cerca de la universidad.

 **-m-me llamo Hiroto y soy el mejor amigo de angel-kun-** habló el bar tender tratando se sonar calmado, pero estaba algo asustado, pues temía que es chico bien parecido lo golpeara _"¿por qué siento que lo conozco?"_

 **-¿an…gel…kun?-** el aura asesina de Souichi iba creciendo en aumento y eso Hiroto pudo verlo claramente

 **-así es como llamo a Morinaga, es que… es todo un angelito… por qué mejor no pasas… -** le dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para que el pelilargo entrara al apartamento **-eres amigo de angel-kun ¿verdad?-** habló mientras cerraba la puerta

 **-sí, soy su sempai de la universidad me llamo Tatsumi Souichi-** se presentó de manera un poco desconfiada y miraba de manera muy seria al maldito pelicastaño mientras entraba al apartamento y se sacaba los zapatos en el recibidor.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Morinaga encontrándolo profundamente dormido, Souichi al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que se encontraba bien

 **-idiota, ¿por qué no me avisaste que te habías refriado?-** habló por inercia mientras se sentaba cerca de la cama olvidándose que tenía un espectador.

Hiroto solo miraba desde una respetable distancia, ahora que ya sabía quién era el chico que lo miraba con ojos asesinos, estaba un poco más tranquilo, hacía tiempo que quería saber cómo era Tatsumi Souichi y esta era su oportunidad de oro de conocerlo y ver si él era realmente el indicado para su amigo.

Por otra parte Souichi tenía un fuerte deseo de acariciar los azules cabellos de su kohai, pero no podía debido a la presencia del otro chico, recién se había acordado de la presencia del otro sujeto. Le molestaba su presencia, quería que se fuera y lo dejara solo con su kohai por eso miraba de manera aún más amenazante a Hiroto mientras este, aparentemente ignorando la fulminante y amenazadora mirada asesina del pelilargo, se acercaba al bello durmiente, se arrodillaba al lado de la cama por la cabecera cerca del rostro de Morinaga y acariciaba sus cabellos azules con una suavidad y delicadeza como si se tratara de algo sumamente delicado y valioso. Souichi sentía que se le hervía la sangre, quería alejar al muy atrevido amigo de Morinaga y sacarlo a patadas del apartamento y es que ¡¿CÓMO TIENE LA OSADÍA DE TOCAR LOS CABELLOS DE SU KOHAI EN SU PRESENCIA?! ¡¿ACASO NO TEME POR SU VIDA?!

Souichi no lo soportaba más y justo cuando pensaba levantarse para alejar al pelicastaño oscuro para que dejara de tocar ¡lo que no debe!, este preguntó...

 **-¿a qué has venido?-** preguntó de repente el bar tender mientras dejaba de acariciar los cabellos azules de su amigo para prestar más atención al pelilargo.

 **-eso es lo que yo debería preguntar-** contestó con molestia en su voz que estaba cargada de cólera, que fue claramente notada por Hiroto quien no pudo evitar sonreír, esa sonrisa molestó aún más a Souichi quien apretaba los puños como una forma de calmar sus impulsos asesinos _"¡quien se cree ese maldito!"_

 **-solo vine a cuidar a angel-kun, quería estar completamente seguro de que estuviera tomando sus medicinas-** habló de la manera más calmadamente posible para no mostrar su nerviosismo pues estaba hablando con el homofóbico Tatsumi Souichi quien tiene un terrible carácter cuando está molesto como ahora, pero también comprendía que esa molestia era a causa de los celos que tenía hacia su persona _"me pregunto qué tanto quiere sempai-san a mi angelito"_ pensaba, pues recordaba que Morinaga le había contado sobre su declaración fallida _"realmente no me creo que te guste mi angel-kun solo como un amigo, Tatsumi-san"_ esta era su oportunidad para aclarar algunas de las muchas dudas que tenía.

 **-ya veo, te lo… agradezco… ya puedes irte yo me encargaré del resto ahora-** trataba con un esfuerzo sobrehumano hablar calmadamente y no gritarle para que se fuera de una maldita vez _"¡quien se cree para llamarlo angel-kun! y cómo es que lo permite, maldito Morinaga"_ ese último pensamiento lo hizo mirando a su amigo dormido. Recordaba que la primera vez que vio Hiroto y llamó ángel a su amigo, este no se molestó ni se incomodó, era como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a que lo llamaran así.

 **-no hay nada que agradecer yo haría cualquier cosa por mi angelito-** respondió Hiroto con aparente calma como si la presencia de Souichi con aura asesina incluida no le afectara para nada, pero solo estaba aparentando porque por dentro estaba asustado por su vida. _"mi pobre angelito sin duda se volvió un masoquista"_ __

 **-¿por qué lo llamas angel-kun?-** preguntó Souichi y es que desde hace un tiempo se preguntaba por ese apodo, no le gustaba que llamara así a su kohai.

 **-porque es lindo, apuesto y amable; en mi opinión le queda muy bien el apodo de angelito-** le respondió mostrando una gran sonrisa

 **-ya veo-** Souichiarticulaba cada palabra de manera forzosa, quería matarlo, desparecerlo y no dejar ni un rastro de su existencia, así Morinaga estaría seguro, pero ¿de qué?, ni él mismo Souichi lo sabía.

 **-te gusta, ¿verdad?-** Hirotohizo una pregunta directa mientrasle mostraba una gran sonrisa pícara, que no le hacia ninguna gracia a Souichi, pero eso el bar tender ya lo sabía _"vaya, es fácil molestar a este sujeto"_ pensaba manteniendo su fachada, sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca de lobo al molestar a Souichi _"todo lo que tengo que hacer para ver si mi angel-kun puede ser feliz con este malhumorado sujeto"_

 **-¿qué tonterías dices?, ¡no soy gay!-** hablaba tratando de no gritar y despertar a su amigo, pero su paciencia y el control en su ira se estaban debilitando cada segundo que pasaba con el amigo de Morinaga. _"¿porque no se va de una maldita vez y ya deja de molestarme?"_

 **-no son tonterías-** regañó Hiroto al pelilargo **-… y no tengo que ser gay para que me guste mi angel-kun-** finalizó mientras se cruzaba de brazos en clara señal de estar molesto.

 **-¡¿que QUE?!-** ese comentario le sorprendió, no había esperado ese tipo de respuesta

 **-shhh ¡no grites! o lo despertaras-** hablaba bajito mientras le señalaba al peliazul quien se había movido un poco en la cama, pero por suerte no se despertó a pesar de que Souichi había hablado muy fuerte.

 **-¿cómo es eso que te gusta?-** habló nuevamente Souichi mas sorprendido que molesto, tenía una enorme curiosidad por saber qué tipo de amistad tenía con Morinaga _"él me dijo que solo conmigo hacia esas cosas"_ **-tsk!-** su enojo volvió de nuevo con fuerza, ahora miraba de reojo a su kohai _"más te vale que me hayas dicho la verdad"_

 **-me gusta como amigo-** habló calmadamente llamando la atención de Souichi- **¿qué pensaste?, que me gusta como pareja ¿acaso?-** hizo una pausa y como poniendo pose de estar pensando profundamente algo continuo hablando **-pues no sería mala idea, tal vez debería tratar de conquistarlo** _"¡vamos di algo que me haga estar completamente seguro de que estas interesado en angel-kun!, ¡no por nada me estoy arriesgando a que me golpees!"_

 **-ni se te ocurra semejante cosa-** respiraba agitado tratando de calmar su ira y no gritar para despertar a su amigo durmiente **-primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver si crees que voy a permitir que alguien como tú intente aprovecharse de mi kohai-** en definitiva ese tal Hiroto era peligroso, era lo que pensaba Souichi

 **-jejeje no te preocupes-** rio de manera sincera ahora estaba más tranquilo **-angel-kun y yo solo somos muy buenos amigos, no te pongas celoso ¿quieres?, no te lo pienso quitar-** a pesar de las amenazas del pelilargo Hiroto no parecía intimidado, tal vez porque sabía la verdadera razón del enojo de Souichi _"realmente es muy celoso, me pregunto si también será posesivo"_

 **-yo no estoy celoso-** habló bajo, pero aun así se escuchaba claramente fastidiado, no entendía que le causaba gracia a Hiroto.

Y es que no sabía que con su respuesta anterior el bar tender ahora estaba cien por ciento seguro de que los sentimientos de su querido amigo eran correspondidos

 **-puede que tengas razón-** suspiró y después cambio de tema de conversación para no alterar más al pelilargo, ya no veía más razón de seguir molestándolo **-estoy preocupado por mi amigo pues últimamente ha estado muy triste ¿lo habías notado?**

 **-más o menos, ese idiota debió decirme que se sentía mal y no guardárselo-** se sorprendió por el cambio repentino de tema de conversación

 **-es cierto, pero así es él, no le gusta preocupar a nadie-**

" _aunque sin querer termina teniendo el resultado contrario"_ pensaron lo mismo Hiroto y Souichi, mientras observaban nuevamente a Morinaga, ninguno dijo nada por alrededor de veinte segundos hasta que Souichi preguntó

 **-¿desde cuándo lo conoces?-**

 **-desde que se mudó y comenzó a vivir solo aquí, debido a que el dinero que le mandaban sus padres al comienzo no era suficiente comenzó a trabajar en el bar donde laboro-** hizo una pausa y continuo **-nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, nos tenemos** _ **bastante confianza**_ **¿sabes?-**

 **-¿qué tratas de insinuar?-** preguntó Souichi, esa mirada que le estaba mandando el bar tender mientras hace énfasis a las últimas palabras no le auguraba nada bueno

 **-yo sé por qué angel-kun ha estado triste y algo me dice que tú también lo sabes o al menos lo sospechas…**

El comentario que dijo le cayó como balde de agua fría al pelilargo…

 **-¡¿qué te ha dicho ese idiota?!-** gritó nuevamentea Souichile aterraba pensar que Hiroto sabia el tipo de amistad que ha estado teniendo con Morinaga _"él sabe acaso que Morinaga y yo hemos estado… ¡MALDICION, MORINAGA!"_ pero también molesto si es que su kohai se hubiera atrevido contarle algo que solo le concierne a los dos.

 **-primero ¡deja de llamarlo idiota!-** estaba enojado por la forma que llamó a su amigo **-segundo ¡no levantes la voz que no estoy sordo! y tercero ¡lo que me diga no te lo pienso decir!-** ante esto Souichi apretó sus puños, quería golpearlo, Hiroto siguió hablando sin intimidarse por la mirada que le mandaba el pelilargo, el miedo que antes tenía por el pelilargo se había esfumado apareciendo en su lugar el enojo y la indignación **-solo puedo decirte que hables con él apenas se recupere-** hablo de manera tan seria que Souichi se asombró **-los problemas que tengan no deben dejarse de lado si pueden solucionarlo hablando-** el bar tender habló claramente molesto con un tono muy pero muy serio, algo que no esperaba Souichi en ese sujeto.

 **-para ti es fácil decirlo, tú no sabes cómo me siento-**

 **-cierto, no sé cómo te sientes y angel-kun tampoco porque tú no se lo has dicho, te lo guardas como él también se guarda sus problemas de ti-** Hiroto estaba muy molesto con el pelilargo, pero también con su amigo por no solucionar sus problemas y solo dejar que los días pasen como si con el tiempo estos se solucionarán solos o quedarán en el olvido, Souichi por otro lado se sentía frustrado porque le daba la razón a Hiroto.

Despues de un silencio incomodo el bar tender decidió hablar de nuevo después de fijarse la hora en su reloj de pulsera **-bueno, ya me tengo que ir al trabajo-** decía mientras se levantaba de su sitio, Souichi no decía nada solo no apartaba su vista del peliazul, pero Hiroto estaba seguro que lo estaba escuchando **-te dejaré al cuidado de angel-kun, es posible que no despierte por un buen rato-**

 **-¿cómo lo sabes?-** preguntó sin apartar la vista de la cara de su kohai

 **-pues ya tomó sus medicamentos y el efecto segundario de ellos es que dan mucho sueño, ha estado casi todo el día durmiendo…**

 **-¡¿has estado con Morinaga todo el día?!-** gritó Souichi haciendo que Morinaga comience a moverse en su cama, por suerte solo cambio de posición moviéndose para dormir de lado

 **-te dije que hablaras bajo o lo despertaras-** dijo frunciendo un puco el ceño

 **-responde mi pregunta-** Souichiignoró por completo el regaño del bar tender, necesitaba saber la respuesta urgente.

Hiroto analizaba la miraba afilada que Souichi le mandaba sin reducir la pizca de miedo que sentía y es que si la miradas mataran él ahora ya estaría bajo tierra.

Dejando de lado la mirada homicida, también podía ver que le decía algo más con su mirar

¿Lo retaba y lo acusaba?, pero ¿De qué? Se puso analizar mejor y sacó sus conclusiones:

Uno: Lo retaba… a que intentara a acercarse de nuevo a acariciar un solo cabello azul del chico durmiente y seria lo último que haría en esta y en la otra vida _"si supiera que he tocado los cabellos de angel-kun tantas veces porque me parecen bonitos… mejor que no se entere"_

Dos: Lo acusaba… de que más le valía no haberse aprovechado de Morinaga mientras estaba dormido y convaleciente, ya que ese idiota tiene dueño y no uno muy fácil de tratar, y es que no está dispuesto a compartir

Hiroto tragó grueso, ahora si estaba más preocupado, pero no tanto por su integridad, sino por la de Morinaga _"este sujeto es bastante celoso, ¡cielos!…y algo posesivo también"_ y es que Souichi sin querer había marcado como MIO a su kohai con la mirada de muerte que le mandaba al bar tender

NO TE ACERQUES, NO LO TOQUES… ÉL ES MIO era lo que más o menos veía en los ojos miel de Souichi

Lo malo era que el pelilargo no tenía ni idea que ese era el tipo de mirada que le estaba mandando al bar tender _"este sujeto está loco por angel-kun y lo que es peor es que no se da cuenta de eso… ¡qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta sin que te lo diga! ¡rayos!"_

El pelicastaño al ver que el sempai de su amigo seguía esperando su respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo mientras apretaba los puños por la furia contenida, decidió hablar antes de que se le acabe la paciencia y lo eche a patadas del apartamento o sufra un infarto por toda la cólera que ha estado acumulando.

 **-sí, como angel-kun estaba débil me tome la responsabilidad de cuidarlo hasta que se recupere completamente, quería que se alimentara adecuadamente y tomara sus medicinas en la hora indicada por el doctor, por eso también me quedé-** hablaba el bar tender mientras miraba con cariño al peliazul, y cuando estaba a punto de acariciar nuevamente los cabellos azules que fue por inercia y no por molestar al pelilargo como lo había hecho la anterior vez, Souichi se paró de inmediato y lo alejó de la cama

 **-no recuerdas acaso que ya tienes que irte a tu trabajo-** Souichi estaba molesto pero sobretodo celoso, sentimiento que solo había sentido cuando alguien estaba demasiado cerca de su kohai, claro que él no sabía que eran celos lo que sentía solo tenía claro que no debía permitir que el bar tender se tomara demasiada confianza con su querido amigo.

 **-no tienes por qué ser tan brusco, solo quería acariciar sus cabellos y darle un beso de buenas noches jeje-** lo dijo sonriendo esperando la reacción del pelilargo, ahora si lo estaba molestando _"angel-kun me contagio su lado masoquista sin querer"_

Por otro lado la paciencia de Souichi, que no es mucha pero que sorprendentemente lo había mantenido controlado durante toda la conversación con Hiroto, se terminó…

 **-¡¿qué cosa?!-** Ahora sí lo echaría del apartamento **-¡Eso sí que no!, será mejor que te vayas y no es necesario que vengas yo me encargare de ahora en adelante-** Souichi arrastró a Hiroto hasta la salida del apartamento, no permitiría que ese chico pasara más tiempo con su kohai.

 **-igualmente vendré mañana-** decía Hiroto mientras era empujado a la salida, al parecer le había agarrado gusto molestar a Souichi, pero solo un poco

 **-¡eso sobre mi cadáver!-** fue lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara de Hiroto quien había sido lanzado hacia afuera

 **-vaya, sí que tiene mal carácter-** hablaba mientras se acomodaba la ropa que tenía puesta y los zapatos, pues no se los había puesto bien **-no entiendo como hace angel-kun para estar a su lado-** apenas terminó de hablar la puerta se abrió nuevamente y un Souichi bastante serio dijo

 **-TU no vuelvas a llamar de nuevo angel-kun a MI Morinaga ¡entendiste!-**

 **-s-sí-** dijo algo nervioso _"¿escuche bien? dijo mi Morinaga, sin duda mañana lloverá también"_

 **-bien, ahora ¡LARGO!-** y cerró la puerta de un portazo, Hiroto dio un largo suspiro y después sonrió

 **-así que** _ **mi Morinaga**_ **¿eh?-** hablaba haciendo énfasis a lo que había dicho el pelilargo,estaba feliz sin lugar a dudas, se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos ocultos que posee Souichi hacia Morinaga _"angel-kun, tu sempai te ama solo que aún no lo sabe"_ pensaba Hiroto estaba feliz de saber que sus sospechas eran ciertas, que los sentimientos de su amigo eran correspondidos el problema ahora radicaba que Souichi se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y que los aceptara _"angel-kun, será mejor que sigas intentando ¡no debes rendirte!"_ sabía que el pelilargo solo expresaba sus sentimientos mediante acciones, pues correspondía los besos y abrazos de Morinaga, pero esto no era suficiente para el chico de mirada verdosa, mientras Souichi no expresara su sentir en palabras no estaría completamente seguro de sus sentimientos _"se dice que las acciones valen más que mil palabras, pero para alguien como angel-kun que vivió una farsa con su primer amor y después tuvo una vida liberal a tan corta edad, las acciones no son suficiente"_ pensaba mientras veía de lejos el apartamento de su amigo, dio un largo suspiro y siguió su camino hacia su trabajo, _"por suerte ya ha dejado de llover"_

Mientras dentro del apartamento, Souichi tenía unas ganas de matar a alguien **-ese idiota ¡quien se cree!, cómo se atreve a decirme que pensaba darle un beso de buenas noches-** estaba cabreado **-ese sujeto es peligroso, le diré a Morinaga que tenga cuidado con él-** renegaba mientras se dirigía a la cama de su kohai, se sentó en el mismo sitio que unos minutos antes se había sentado Hiroto y colocó una de sus manos en la frente del chico durmiente para verificar si tenía fiebre, al darse cuenta que estaba bien comenzó a acariciar los cabellos azules y alejar algunos mechones de su rostro, una vez que terminó alejó su mano y solo se quedó mirándolo por unos minutos como dormía. No pudo evitar mirar sus labios y el fuerte deseo de probarlos apareció, pero sentía que eso estaría mal, pues se estaría aprovechando de alguien que está enfermo, así que simplemente le dio un beso en la frente.

No sabía por qué su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido por ese simple gesto, pero apenas escuchó de los labios de Morinaga llamarlo supo que él siempre le causaría ese efecto, a veces solo con una mirada tierna o una dulce sonrisa le hacía sonrojarse _"no sé cómo haces Morinaga para hacer latir mi corazón a un ritmo más acelerado del normal"_ apoyó sus brazos en la cama, los cruzó y coloco su cabeza encima de ellos para descansar un rato, tenía sueño pues no había dormido mucho las noches anteriores

Además lo necesitaba porque sabía que necesitaría todas sus fuerzas para hablar con Morinaga y ponerle fin a sus problemas de una vez por todas…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y bien ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, ¿Qué creen que pasara en el siguiente? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Les hago spolier? XD**

 **Bueno eso es todo por este capítulo, no sé cuándo actualizaré, me gustaría fuera pronto pero mi tiempo libre se ha visto reducido de manera considerable…**

 **Espero sus lindos reviews**

 **Gracias por leer n_n**

 **Atte: Mari-chan**


End file.
